Depth of a Heart
by Mists
Summary: A series of short stories that take place during Deathly Hallows told from Ron's POV. Follow Ron as he loves, loses, and grows into a man. "Epilogue: Almost Perfect" Ron's daughter is going off to Hogwarts. How will he handle this day? Complete!
1. Flight of the Potters

Disclaimer: Hello everyone. This is my new story _Depth of a Heart_. This is going to be a series of short, interconnecting stories that take place during Deathly Hallows. These are basically the moments that I wanted to see told from Ron's POV. Some parts will be shorter than others. I will also add in some events that while never mention in DH, they still could have happened in the context of the story.

As usual, I own nothing.

And with that, let's start the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>-Depth of a Heart-<strong>

**By: Mists**

* * *

><p><strong>-Flight of the Potters<strong>-

* * *

><p>"<em>Hermione's right; Harry's eyesight is awful," <em>thought Ron as he adjusted his glasses, for what seemed like the millionth time. Ron stared at his reflection in the Dursleys' window. It felt odd being Harry. Though he had to say, it was nothing like being Polyjuiced as Crabbe. Ron shivered at the memory and watched Harry's reflection do the same. He gently lifted his hand up to his dark, messy hair and gave it a quick pull. He grimaced in pain as his hand slowly moved down over Harry's infamous scar.

_"There you go," Harry said. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky… That's what you want, isn't it?" _

The stinging words flew though his mind like an arrow strike.

"_No, Harry. That wasn't what I wanted at all,"_ thought Ron sadly.

How could he have been so foolish? The _turmoil_ Harry must have been going through …and he turned a blind eye to it. All he could see was that once again, Harry got his chance to prove himself to the world… while Ron sat on the sidelines. But the main reason he had been so angry, was because he thought Harry had chosen to face the challenges alone. Ron felt like he was purposely being left behind. That Harry thought Ron was weak and useless, like the twins did. Throughout most of Ron's life, he had been a failure. During first year, he had to let Harry go on alone because he wasn't good enough. In the Chamber of Secrets he couldn't save Ginny, and Harry once again had to face it on his own. At the Shrieking Shack, he let Peter get away, and Harry and Hermione had to save the day. That stupid _Maze_… the _Ministry_… the list just went on and on.

But Ron wasn't going to let that happen this time. _He_ was a part of this. And he was going to protect Harry no matter what. Come hell or high-water, he wasn't going to fail this time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, find your partners!" bellowed Moody and everyone quickly assembled. Ron made his way to Tonks and her broom. He caught sight of the real Harry emerging from the house carrying his broom and Hedwig's cage. Ron couldn't help but smirk at Harry as he squished into the tiny sidecar. He'd have to remember to tease him mercilessly when this was all over. The look in Harry's eyes told him he knew _exactly_ which Potter was Ron. He could tell that Harry was already anticipating his comment.

With a snort, he climbed on the back of Tonks' broom. Once again Moody preached urgency.

"All right, then." said Moody. "Everyone ready, please. I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost."

Everybody motioned their heads.

"Hold tight now, Ron," said Tonks. Normally he'd feel his face become red hot after a comment like that, but Harry's form seemed to prevent it. _"Luckily little bleeder,"_ thought Ron threw a forced, guilty look at Lupin before placing his hands on each side of her waist.

Ron respected Lupin greatly. And to be quite frank; Tonks was really hot. He felt the gesture was the decent thing to do. He shot a glare at Harry as he caught his friend quickly looking away.

_"Oh Harry's going to have a field day with this," _thought Ron grudgingly.

Hagrid kicked the motorbike into life. The incurring roar sent their adrenaline pumping. Ron stole a fleeting glance at Hermione on the back of the Thestral.

_"Merlin, please keep her safe."_

"Good luck, everyone," shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One … two .. THREE."

Tonks kicked off and they shot into the air. For a fraction of a second, everything was fine. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, they were surrounded. Thirty hooded figures were suspended in midair. They had the Order covered from all sides.

"_Well look at that; it's a trap. Didn't see that coming,"_ thought Ron sarcastically. Jets of green light ignited the sky as a group of the Death Eaters broke off and followed after them.

"_Come on, follow the Harry on the broom, dumbasses,"_ thought Ron as Tonks wove through the sky like a Quidditch pro. Curses tore through the night. "Protego!" "Impedimenta! "Stupefy!" yelled Ron as he dueled the three wizards right on their tail.

"_Why the bloody hell aren't more following us?" _thought Ron as Tonks went into another dive. _"Gotta make them think I'm Harry… Shit- what-"_

In a stroke of brilliance, the answer dawned on him. "AHH!" he screamed and clutched at his head.

"Did you get hit?" demanded Tonks as she disarmed one of their pursuers.

"N-no," gasped Ron putting on the best show he could, "It's just my-my _scar_."

He could feel the stiffness in Tonks' muscles relax.

"Don't worry, Harry," she yelled at top of her lungs. "We'll be out of here soon."

"_And now, for_ _the piece de resistance,"_ thought Ron wickedly as spun around and exclaimed, "Expelliarmus!"

"We found, Potter!" yelled one of the wizards. "His scar hurts and he used the curse; it's him!"

Ron smirked as he saw several Death Eaters brake away from the other Potters.

"_Brilliant,"_ thought Ron ruefully, _"Now all Tonks and I have to do is stay alive."_

Tonks and Ron dodged more hexes in a death defying dance. An idiot Death Eater named Rodolphus, suddenly tried to sneak up on their left. The two moved together in one simultaneous fluid motion, dashing the man's side with slicing hexes. Immediately, he moved off as one of his buddies called out, "That's Potter, alright. No one fights like him."

Ron fought down the smirk itching to stretch across his face. He was not going to blow his cover over that.

It was then that a familiar cackle filled the air; the sound made Ron's blood run cold.

"Nymphadora, dear! Auntie's come to play!" the mocking voice called as a barge of furious curses flew towards them.

"How nice of you, Bella. I have a little gift from Sirius," she retorted as her hair turned crimson red. She then swerved and darted away.

"_Shit,"_ thought Ron as he and Tonks desperately fought for their lives. Tonks was distracted by Bellatrix and almost missed the Death Eater that had his wand aimed at her head. Ron didn't even think. He just reacted. The hex flew silently from his wand and stuck the bastard right between the eyes. Tonks and he watched grimly as the man took a swan dive off his broom to the ground below.

"Dora, sweetheart," taunted Bellatrix completely unphased by the death of her comrade. "I came all this way to see you. Don't I even get a hug or a kiss?"

"The only kiss you'll get from me is Death's," she replied coldly.

Tonks was the most elegant and aggressive flyer Ron had ever seen. On land she was a klutz, but in the sky she was graceful as a falcon. Ironically, Ron observed that Bellatrix dove and clawed at them like a hawk.

"_Didn't Hermione once say that hawks killed falcons?"_

"_Great, I really shouldn't have thought of that." _

As he made another show of grabbing at his scar, Bellatrix sent a black whip out of her wand. It wrapped tightly around the handle of their broom.

"_Aw!_ Does wittle Harry's scar hurt?" she crowed and dove straight down, dragging their broom along with her. "Allow me to send you back to your Mudblood mother to kiss it."

Tonks franticly tried to brake while she sliced away at the whip. The two held on for dear life as they were dragged straight down. Ron shielded and returned fire at the others still attacking them. But it wasn't enough; Bellatrix was going bring them crashing back to earth.

"_Hermione…I'll never get to tell her how I feel. And Harry…he'll blame himself. It'll destroy what sanity he has left. Mum- Dad- I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough." _

Then, just suddenly as the Death Eaters had appeared, they took off again. Tonks was finally able to cut them free and Ron helped her brake. They streaked through the air, mere feet from the ground.

"Until next time my dear niece; I have a _real_ threat to kill," she evilly laughed and took off in the other direction.

They knew which Harry was the real one now.

"No... _NO!_" yelled Ron at her retreating back while Tonks sent curses after her.

"I'M _HARRY!_ COME AFTER _ME!_" he screamed desperately at the night sky.

"It's no use, Ron. Their gone," she said with a shaky breath as she turned her broom to the East.

"The _hell _are you doing? We have to help the others!" he exclaimed, looking at her horrified.

"You know very well we can't do that. We've done all we can. Our orders are to go to your Great-Aunt Muriel's now," stated Tonks sternly and they took off.

A pained sigh escaped Ron's throat as he rested his forehead against Tonks' back.

"Sorry," he finally mumbled after flying in silence for a while. His whole body suddenly shook for a moment in shock. They had almost died.

"By the way, I owe you my life, Ron. You were _brilliant _out there! Never saw a more naturally gifted Auror," she praised as her hair slowly faded back to its normal purple hue.

Ron thanked his lucky stars that he still looked like Harry. Otherwise, he'd never live down the blush he was sure to have had. He really wasn't used to people giving him compliments.

"Well…" said Ron with a croak. He quickly tried to think of a funny retort to break the tension, "Does that mean you'll write me a letter of recommendation?"

Tonks' laughter burst forth as the two passed through the wards around Aunt Muriel's house.

"Sure thing, mate. I'll even write it on Ministry stationery."

"Ooooo… fancy. With the letterhead and all? That's true gratitude right there, that is," he joked as they skidded to a stop in the yard.

"Looks like the potion is staring to wear off," said Tonks as she pointed to the red streaks beginning to form in his hair. Ron just snorted and the two made their way to the house.

Muriel opened the door and greeted them in her usual manner, "And who are you lot? I hope there aren't more of you planning to use my yard as a Quidditch pitch."

"Not now, Aunt Muriel," growled Ron at the crotchety old bat. "Where's the Portkey Mum left with you?"

"Humph!" she exclaimed indignantly. "You're one of _Molly's_ aren't you. I told her to never marry that impoverish Weasley fellow. Breed like rabbits they do. Marry that well-off Stanton man, I said. But no one listens to _me._ Should have never-"

Ron's right eye rapidly began to twitch. He could feel the last strands of his patience snap. They had no idea if the others were okay. Hermione and Harry could be dead for all he knew and she was going off about his father.

"_I've had enough,"_ he thought.

"_**WHERE'S THE BLOODY PORTKEY, MURIEL!"**_ he bellowed in her face.

"Rude as well I see," she said while turning her nose up at him. "Don't even know _why _you and the rest of Molly's lot are risking your lives for that Potter boy. He's so famous, I'd doubt he'd care if you lived or died. You're just fodder to keep him alive."

"_**SHUT IT, YOU SAGGING OLD HAG!"**_ he exploded in rage. "You know nothing about Harry, so _don't_ pretend you do!"

"I know enough. Rita Skeeter seems to have him pegged quite well," Muriel replied with a sniff.

Before Ron could go at her any longer, Tonks stepped in. "Muriel, we need the Portkey. Where is it?"

"_What?_ Oh, that blasted thing left over fifteen minutes ago," she said offhandedly with a wave. "You'd better watch what you say to be boy, or I'll take you out of my will!"

"I'll tell you where you can take your _will_," mumbled Ron under his breath as Tonks dragged him toward the door.

"Thank you again Muriel for the use of your _lovely _home," said Tonks in an overly sweet voice.

"Well at least one of you has manners. And another thing-"

_**BAM!**_

Tonks slammed the door in her face. She then got on the broom and Ron jumped on with her. The two quickly flew to the nearest Apparition spot and spun in midair.

They appeared right outside the wards of the Burrow and streaked down to the ground. Both Ron and Tonks let out shaky sighs of relief as they saw Hermione, Harry, and Lupin on the ground looking up at them. Ron felt his pent up adrenaline leave him all at once. Numbness overtook his limbs. Exhausted, Ron stumbled off the broom as Tonks embraced Lupin in a desperate hug.

"You're okay," Ron mumbled. For some reason, his mouth was refusing to work.

"_They're alive. Harry and Hermione are live,"_ he thought contently as Hermione flew at him and hugged him tightly.

He never wanted to let her go.

"I thought – I thought –"

"'M all right," said Ron, patting her on the back. "'M fine."

"Ron was great," said Tonks warmly, relinquishing her hold on Lupin. "Wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom –"

"You did?" asked Hermione, gazing up at Ron with her arms still around his neck.

"_Why can't she ever just believe in me, like she does Harry?"_ he thought ruefully.

Out loud, Ron just grumbled, "Always the tone of surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Hope you all liked it! Another little role reversal like in my other story, Redhead for a Day, except this time it's Ron in Harry's shoes.

Next Time: "The Admirers": After Ron catches Harry kissing Ginny he laments about how he and Ginny will never be with the people they love. It explains why he keeps blowing up at Harry for dating Ginny.

Please read and review!


	2. The Admirers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's going to get very emotionally deep from here on out. This part happens right after Ron confronts Harry about kissing Ginny on his birthday. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Admirers-<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron was furious. He had let Harry off the hook, because he knew the git was trying to be noble. That and it probably <em>was<em> Ginny who instigated the kiss. But still; how _dare_ he! Didn't he understand how much breaking it off hurt her? Sure, she showed no outward signs of grief, but this was Ginny after all. Harry should know by now how she dealt with sadness. Resilient as she was, Ginny was still human. She was fiery and strong willed, but under all that bravado Ron knew the heart of his little sister was breaking…and so was his.

Why did this development hurt Ron so much? Well… it wasn't just on his sister's behalf. You see Ginny had committed a cardinal sin. One that he and Ginny had made a silent vow never to make…

Pine for Hermione and Harry.

Ginny got her hopes up. That she would finally be with the person she loved.

And in an instant, her dreams had been dashed to dust.

Ron felt for her with all his heart. Secretly, he had always kind of wished Harry and Ginny would get together. Of all the blokes she could end up with, he felt that Harry was the only one worthy of her. He would treat her right. If they got married, Ron and Harry would be brothers for real. And Hermione… with Harry happily in a relationship.

Maybe…just maybe, Hermione might-

But that was the ideal fantasy of a child. He was so naïve. Ginny had been better than him. She had toughened up and moved on with her life after her second year. Ron had not been that brave. Not that he could ever get a girl, like Ginny could rake in the guys, mind you. But Ron, through all the fights he and Hermione had, still felt that there might some chance.

Ginny had made him wake up and smell the dragon piss last year in the hall. While she didn't voice the exact words, he knew what she was really trying to say. _"You're getting your hopes up with Hermione, Ron. It will blow up in your face. Move on Ron, before she does from you." _That was why he went out with Lavender. For the first time, a girl was actively pursuing him. A girl actually saw him as something special. As _fancible, _even!

Him!

"Ron," long nosed, gangly limbed, hot-headed,"Weasley."

How could he pass up this chance?

He would be able to weather, what he and Ginny had long predicted…or rather _dreaded_ was a better word; that Harry and Hermione would _finally_ realize they were meant to be. More than even facing You-Know-Who, his friends falling in love was the most feared outcome Ron had about their impending little "camping trip."

Everyone else saw it. The way they just _worked _together. Ron and Hermione constantly fought. She hardly ever fought with Harry. Ron would always make her cry, and she'd immediately go to Harry for comfort. Hermione could have any man she wanted. She was brilliant, kind, and breathtakingly beautiful. Harry was the best person Ron knew. He was brave, heroic, and strong.

Why wouldn't she choose Harry?

That was the real reason he went with Lavender. With him out of the way, Harry and Hermione's relationship would be free to grow. He never really loved Lavender. She was pretty of course, and she loved him. But whenever Ron would talk to her, she simply wanted to snog. When she did talk, it was about frivolous things like hair and makeup. She gossiped and verbally tore people apart. "Did you see her? She's so jealous." "Oh, just look what she's wearing!" Lavender was quite petty and looked down on others a lot. Ron didn't like that. There was no depth to her, no substance. It was like talking to a brick wall sometimes. When Ron asked her opinion on something serious she'd reply, "Why on earth would I care about that?" or "Whatever you think is best, Won-Won." He shivered at that last one. The fact that she couldn't think for herself disturbed him. She offered him no challenge, there was no fire other than hormonally driven. Hermione…she stirred in him true passion.

But none of that mattered, Lavender loved him. When was another girl going to do that again? Ron had someone, Ginny was happy, and the trio's friendship would remain intact. He could survive losing Hermione as a lover, losing her and Harry's friendship wasn't.

Every day, he steeled himself to hear that Harry and Hermione were a couple now. Ron had anticipated that they would go to Slug's party and dance the night away.

They did not.

Hermione would run up to him one morning and exclaim, "Isn't this wonderful?"

She did not.

Harry would strut into the dormitory with a satisfied grin on his face.

He did not.

Ron couldn't figure it out. And then out of the blue, in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room no less, in front of _everyone, _Harry starts snogging Ginny.

He was floored.

Ron just watched them in slack jawed awe. In his stunned disbelief, he even motioned to Harry that "if he must."

All his and Ginny's plans, blown to pieces.

Bloody _hell._

The impossible had actually happened. Harry and Ginny were together. Hermione was free.

And Ron had destroyed any chance of dating her, because he had gone out with Lavender.

If Ron didn't have proof before, he had it now.

The universe _hated _him.

Or at least, that's what he thought. As time went on, he and Hermione got to spend more time together. She even seemed to be warming up to him.

A bit of hope burst to life in Ron's chest. At one point, he and Hermione were sitting across from Harry and Ginny. And for first time in Ron's life, everything felt _right. _Draco, You-Know-Who, and all the evils of the world fell away. There was a bright future ahead for all of them.

Then once again, reality cruelly came and snuffed it out.

Dumbledore was dead, the world was in chaos.

Now Ginny was mending a broken heart while Ron had to sit back and watch his best friends fall in love. Could Ron still be their friend if that happened now? Would they even make it through this war alive?

It was the siblings' nightmare come to life.

To Ron, it seemed like he and Ginny were simply doomed. They'd be admirers their entire lives. The two would watch from afar, as the people they loved triumphed and shined.

Fate bound them to their roles. They were grounded, never meant to fly. It was time to accept it.

For a fleeting moment, Ron and Ginny had gotten everything they wanted. But it wasn't meant to be.

He shouldn't hope anymore. There was no reason to.

Still… the taste of that ideal life lingered in his mouth. Maybe…he could still hold onto the dream a little longer. That when this was all over; Harry would be alive and with Ginny. That he and Hermione would survive and fall in love.

He knew he was being a stupid child, but he didn't care.

The light in his heart hadn't died yet. And he'd keep it alive for as long as he could.

For the admirers, might just this once… win in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Lots of inner exploration. This one really came out well. I think it explained a lot of where I think Ron's actions steamed from. Ron is a lot deeper than people give him credit for.

Next Time: "Before Madness Takes Me Whole," Ron's inner battle with the Locket. Poor Ron, his emotions will be torn to shreds. Hehehee! I'm so evil.

More to come soon. Please review!


	3. Before Madness Takes Me Whole

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you people? I'm not J.K. Rowling! If I was you think I'd be writing fan fiction? I own nothing!

Hehehee… just kidding.

Anyway, this chapter explores Ron's thoughts after the Ministry escape. The Locket is going to be churning up all his darker thoughts. Lots of emotional upheaval in this one as I explore what I think was the reasoning behind Ron's actions.

So enjoy and please remember to review.

* * *

><p><strong>-Before Madness Takes Me Whole-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Lord, I hope the Cattermoles made it out. I'll never forgive myself if they got tortured or killed because of us," <em>thought Ron grimily as he sat up in his bed. The movement jostled his injured shoulder. He shivered as the sharp, shooting pain raced through his arm.

"_Blimey, never knew Splinching could hurt like this,"_ he thought bitterly as the breath caught in his throat. He felt incredibly weak and helpless. Harry and Hermione didn't need him as a burden right now. Ron thought back to the horrified looks on their faces when he first woke up. He could tell how scared they were. Merlin, he was useless; couldn't even Disapparite to save his life.

Ron sighed as he watched Harry place a kettle on the stove. He flinched at the memory of what he had said to Harry not long ago; he had mentioned the word _respect _in relation to You-Know-Who. Harry looked ready to punch him.

He hadn't meant it that way.

Did he respect what You-Know-Who was doing or his methods?

No.

Did he respect his philosophy?

No.

Did he respect the fact that Riddle could show up at any moment and kill Ron and everyone he loved?

Yes.

The strategist in him had to concede that You-Know-Who was brilliant and powerful. He was cold, evil, and sadistic, but yet, still brilliant and powerful. Riddle was a great wizard, in that he did greatly terrible things. He was not to be underestimated.

That was why, more than ever, Ron couldn't say his name and why he couldn't let his friends utter it either.

He _felt_ something the last time Harry had said it. At first, Ron thought it was a cold chill. The air seemed to vibrate for a moment. Ron had originally chalked it up to nerves. That was until they were ambushed. He knew it was foolish… that he may be overthinking it…but there was a power in You-Know-Who's name now, one that he hadn't felt before.

But that was stupid, it was just a name. Yet… his instincts still told him not to say it.

He was a coward. Pure and simple.

Sometimes he wondered if they'd be better off without him.

"Hey," said Harry with a small smile as he approached Ron's bed. "You feeling any better?"

"A little," he said lying through his teeth. It was then that he noticed the Locket hanging around Harry's neck.

"You know, mate. I can take that off you for a bit," mentioned Ron, pointing at the piece of jewelry.

"… I don't know. I really think you just ought to rest, Ron."

"_Doesn't he trust me?"_

"Look Harry, I'm already laid up. Least I can do is lounge around with the bloody thing for a while."

Harry narrowed his eyes at this, clearly hearing the self-loathing Ron was desperately trying to keep out of his voice. "Ron… you're not being lazy. You're recuperating-"

"Harry- I… I just need to know I'm doing _something_ to help, okay? I'll give it back in an hour or so."

With a sad sigh, Harry agreed. He reached around his neck and removed the Locket. He gently placed it in Ron's hand. The second it touched his skin, he could feel it rhythmically beat.

Merlin, it creeped him out.

For some reason, it reminded him of _The Warlock's Hairy Heart_. It was a tale of Beetle the Bard, and the one that always frightened Ron as a child. It was about a Warlock who removed his heart from his body so he could never fall in love. In essence, You-Know-Who had done a similar thing from what Harry had told them. He had denounced love because it only brought him pain. He destroyed every last ounce of his humanity so he wouldn't have to feel anymore, thereby becoming better... _immortal_.

Ron knew what it was like to long for power, to be seen as something more. But to destroy everything you are to obtain it… was just something he couldn't fathom.

With that thought, he placed the Locket around his neck. Harry excused himself and went outside to trade places with Hermione.

Ron was glad he was finally doing something useful.

Oddly, the Locket seemed to stir at his thought...

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, for someone who keeps reminding me that food is one of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration; she could have thought packet some!"<em> thought Ron irritably as he stared at Hermione reading. He tugged briefly on the chain of the Locket.

"_Apparently she thinks clean clothes are more important than food."_

"_You know that's not fair. She packed everything else for this trip, and you were expecting to go back to Grimmauld Place. You didn't think of it either,"_ his conscience, which sounded strangely like Hermione, whispered in the back of his head.

"_Oh shut up,"_ he snapped mentally. He was tired, hungry, and in pain.

It was then that he noticed the plate of food at his side.

"_Oh and look, she even made up the last of the food for the starving invalid," _the bitter part of him thought.

"_That's not why she did it. It's because she cares about me."_

"_Yes, of course she does. That's why she went out with Victor. Because she gives such a _damn_ about your feelings."_

Ron twitched his head to the side as the git's image popped into his head. Rage filled his entire being.

"_She knew that you had feelings for her then. You know she went out with him just to spite you. As if she'd go out with a nobody like you…"_

"_He asked her first, it was my own fault. She even yelled about it after the ball."_

"_Please. She was just stringing you along, like when she asked you to go to Slug's party."_

"_But-"_

"_No, you know it to be true. She was playing you, just like always. And what better way to get vengeance than screwing with her plan. She didn't count on Lavender, did she?" _part of him thought nastily.

"_That wasn't-"_

"_But that was_ part_ of the reason. Admit it, you wanted to hurt her like she hurt you."_

"_Well…maybe a little-"_

"_And shouldn't you? It was simple; hurt her before she hurts you."_

"_But if she was hurt, didn't that mean she really did love me?" _pleaded the vulnerable part of his heart.

"_You and Lavender belonged together. One beautiful, selfish and petty pair."_

"Ron-" said Hermione from far away, giving his good arm a little shake.

Ron snapped, "What?" as he came crashing back to reality. Hermione bit her lip for a moment and replied, "Your food is getting cold."

"Whatever," he snorted and rolled over on his side.

"Ron…take off the Locket," she whispered, reaching for it.

"Here, take it and leave me in peace," he grumbled. Quickly, he tore it off and shoved it into her hand.

Not even noticing the weight lift from his heart, he rolled over and tried to forget she was there.

With a sad sigh she took the Locket and moved away.

He was such a selfish bastard. Hermione deserved better.

* * *

><p>Ron watched as Harry struggled to come up with another place to search for Horcruxes.<p>

"_He hasn't got a clue,"_ the voice in his head bitterly laughed. _"Look at him, the great Harry Potter, twisting in the wind. He has no idea what he's doing."_

Ron itched at the Horcrux around his neck. It was quickly becoming apparent that the Locket affected him worse than it did Harry and Hermione. After a few times, he began to notice a difference in his mood while wearing it. Did the Locket know what he was thinking? Was it feeding off of his emotions like the other Horcrux did with Ginny?

No, Ginny wrote down her emotions of her own free will. It couldn't read her mind. The Diary then used the link she established to possess her.

"_But Dumbledore-"_

"_-Is leading him on a wild goose chase. Even if we find them all, destroy them, who's to say that You-Know-Who doesn't quick, make one last one before we off him? If it was entirely random, like a stone in a field, we'd never be able to kill him."_

"_No, he's too arrogant for that,"_ the strategist in him thought. _"It'd have to be something of great value. Even if it's smarter, it's doubtful that he'd change his pattern now."_

Ron then watched Hermione lean over Harry's shoulder to get a better look at the map on the table.

"_Oh, would you just look at that. The two love birds are cuddling up next to one another. Don't even seem to remember that you're here, huh?"_

Ron just huffed and made busy fixing the sheets of his bed.

"_Not that they should, you don't do anything to help them. You're practically useless in the group,"_ thought Ron as tears began to sting his eyes.

"_Harry is the courageous hero. Even your mother was quite taken with him. Swept him up the second she saw him. He's always been better than you, even in her eyes. But then again, you always were considered last. Even though Ginny was the youngest, she was a girl. There's nothing unique about you."_

Ron started to fluff, or rather pound the pillow.

"_Average, in every way."_

"_Hermione is the brains… The one who always sees the things you miss. Why wouldn't she choose Harry over you? You're slowing them down, taking up space. Maybe you should just leave now and do everyone a favor. You play no part. Wouldn't be so pressed for food without your useless mouth to feed. And they'd finally be alone. They wouldn't have to tiptoe around you…trying to spare your feelings. They'll be happy… free."_

Ron couldn't take it anymore. Subconsciously, he reached up and ripped the Locket from around his neck. Violently, he threw it onto the bed covers. It bounced for a moment, and then lay there silently.

He shivered looking down at the thing. It _was_ playing tricks with his mind.

Oh god, what was happening to him?

Were those even his real thoughts? They seemed like it…only _worse._

He couldn't tell anymore.

Was it trying to possess him like the Diary had Ginny?

But he couldn't tell the others. He had to keep wearing it. It was the only way he could help. Now was the time to get his head straight. That thing was not going to beat him!

He just prayed that he'd be able keep his head until he could take the Locket off again.

* * *

><p>"<em>The hell is Harry saying?"<em> thought Ron incredulously as they listened to Phineas Nigellus tell them about Ginny and the sword.

"_A good laugh my arse! It is a big deal! Do _Acromantulas_ ring a bell? Let alone all the other things in the forest that could hurt her. He doesn't care that she could have been hurt at all, does he? All that matters is that stupid sword. Which is now, another bleeding thing we have to find on top of everything else. And what about the rest of my family, 'anymore hurt?' What did that mean? Do we all mean so little to him?"_

"_Don't even know why you and the rest of Molly's lot are risking your lives for that Potter boy," _echoed the voice of his Great Aunt Muriel, _"He's so famous, I'd doubt he'd care if you lived or died. You're just fodder to keep him alive."_

It wasn't true…_was it?_

Ron sat there fuming. Every word Harry uttered increased his rage tenfold. He should have known better than to trust him.

"Don't call Hermione simple," said Harry to the portrait.

"_See how he stands up for her,"_ whispered the voice in his head. _"He doesn't love your sister. He's been in love with Hermione this entire time. He played with Ginny's emotions like they were nothing. Just like Hermione played with yours. You both mean nothing to them..."_

"_You are _**nothing**_ compared to them."_

All Ron could see was their excitement over the sword grow. It was like he wasn't even there.

"_Why stay? They don't care."_

"_I mean nothing to them."_

"…What d'you reckon, Ron? Ron?" questioned Harry as he searched around. He looked so innocent. No clue anything was wrong.

Ron let all his stewing anger and resentment out on Harry. His fear over Ginny, his family, his doubts about their quest, the sword, all of it poured forth.

Hermione tried to distract him, but he paid her no heed.

They didn't care at all. Harry even yelled at him to go.

He was worthless.

"Leave the Horcrux," Harry demanded.

Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the Locket into a nearby chair. He turned to Hermione. He would give her one last chance to prove that she loved him.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you staying, or what?"

"I . . ." She looked anguished. "Yes—yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help-"

The bitter voice in his head laughed triumphant. It had been right. She did love Harry.

"I get it," said Ron as his heart broke. "You choose him."

"_I'll show her the emotional range of a teaspoon!"_ thought Ron as he stormed off. _"I'm beginning to see why the Warlock with the hairy heart was so afraid of love. It only causes pain."_

"Ron, no—please—come back, come back!"

Hermione chased him.

Called to him.

_Pleaded_ with him.

But all Ron could hear was the white noise of his anger buzzing in his ears.

With a vengeful _crack! _He Disapparited.

When conscious thought returned to him; he was standing alone…in the middle of a forest.

"_What the effing hell did I just do?"_ he thought frantically as he stumbled around in a daze.

But he had no time to ponder his reasoning, as several wizards suddenly appeared out of nowhere, ready to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Man that was a hard one. There were so many little things I wanted to add. I also wanted Ron's voice and the Locket's to mesh. It was a very subtle manipulation from what Ron said. When it's the Locket I used "you" instead of "I" to refer to Ron. Tell me if it worked. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Next Time: "Wounded Prey" The action is back! Ron verses the Snatchers.

Please read and review! Until next time!


	4. Wounded Prey

Disclaimer:

Ron: "Hermione, does Mists own anything?"

Hermione: "No. Now let her continue with the story."

Ron whining: "But I keep getting depressed and hurt…"

Hermione slyly: "… Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

Ron: "…" "Yes, please!"

Mists: ^_^ "On with the fic!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Wounded Prey-<strong>

* * *

><p>Seeing the five men, Ron immediately turned tail and ran. But a Leg-Locker curse brought that attempt to an abrupt end. His wand was knocked from his hand by the impact. The bald wizard quickly ran up and retrieved it.<p>

"Well, well, well…" said the toothless one with scraggly hair. "What 'ave we here?"

He kicked Ron in the side to make him roll over. The slimy one with dragon tattoos released the curse and hoisted him up by the shirt.

"Look," said Ron as he took in the appearance of his assailants. They clearly weren't Death Eaters judging by their attire. "If it's money you want, I haven't got a Sickle. Search me, I have nothing of value."

The lot of them chuckled as the tattooed one firmly held Ron's hands behind his back. The bald one played with Ron's wand, using it to dig out his fingernails.

"Oh trust me, lovely. Yah worth a lot more than a bit o'pocket change," said Toothless, giving him a gummy smile as he tapped Ron on the cheek. The others laughed uproariously.

"What-"

"So what's yah name, boyo?" he asked, his breath smelling like the underside of a troll.

"_Godric! It's called soap and water, tossers. It's not hard, use it!"_ thought Ron in disgust.

Suddenly, Ron knew exactly what this gang was after. They were a group of bounty hunters. Most likely rounding up Muggle-borns and other wizards hiding from the Ministry. Ron thought fast, who was someone he knew that was on the dark side, but wasn't well known.

The memory of Harry saying Stan was there the night Mad-Eye died, flashed through his mind.

"_Hope this works,"_ thought Ron as he coolly said, "Stan Shunpike."

Toothless' grin fell from his face.

"_Please, let them be as dim as they look…"_

"Check the list Max," he growled. "I've got a feelin' I've heard that name before."

After a few tense moments, Max called out, "No, he ain't on here."

"Now wait just a sec," grumbled the short one. "I've heard o' Stan. He's helping the Eaters. And I'm pretty sure he ain't no ginger."

"Damn straight I'm helping them," said Ron as confidently as he could. "If you take me in, trust me, you lot will be in a world of trouble."

Toothless rounded on his shrimpy teammate, "Hang on a mo, Shunpike? Yeah… I think I do recall seeing the bloke once…"

"_That's it. I'm done for, I'll never get a chance to see my family or Hermione and Harry again," _thought Ron as he prepared for the worse.

"And I do seem to 'member him havin' red hair…," pondered Toothless as the short man stomped up to him.

"You're daft, you are," he yelled in Toothless' face. "That bloke had brown hair, 'sides there's no way Stan's as tall as this one."

"Yah think, everyone's tall, Roger," replied Toothless. "If that is Stan and he's telling the truth. Bringin' him in, will land us in deep shit!"

"You going off 'bout me height again, _Gummy?_" the other bellowed, clearly itching for a fight.

"Watch it _runt_, or I'll leave yah in a deep hole somewhere!"

As the argument heated up, the others watched in amusement.

The bald one made a bet that Roger would knock the other bloke out cold. Ron could feel his captor's grip become lax.

They were distracted. And Ron wasn't giving up without a fight.

This was his chance and he took it. He elbowed the one holding him with all his strength. Even got the tosser square in the stomach. The man released Ron as he bent over in pain. Ron snatched the wand from his hand. Silently, he sent a disarming spell at baldy. The others were slow to react. Ron's wand went flying through the air.

The second he caught it, Ron let out a parting _Reducto!_ for good measure.

He spun on his heels with a smirk.

_Crack!_

He Disapparated.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Ron collapsed to the ground. He was now miles away from the gang. Pain shot through the fingertips of his right hand. Numbly, Ron watched the blood flow.<p>

"_Damn it, Splinched myself again,"_ he thought vaguely.

His vision became blurry as his emotions finally caught up with him. He let out the cry of a wounded animal. He didn't care who heard. He cried not from the pain in his hand, but the one in his heart.

Ron had done the one thing he swore never to do again; abandon his friends.

…Like he had in Fourth Year.

_He sat frozen in shock._

"_Uh… Hermione. Why is there a dragon in the stadium?" whispered Ron as his blood ran cold._

"_Because Ronald, that's what I've been trying to tell you all week; Harry has to fight a dragon!"_

"_Wicked!" said the twins as they started calling for more bets. _

_Ron started shaking. The tournament was no test of strength, no game. His best mate, a fourth year student, had to face a full grown dragon…alone._

When Harry had to face the dragon, he had been livid.

"_FRED! LET ME GO!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs as he fought Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione to let him jump into the stadium. He had to help Harry._

"_Ron! It's a test. Dumbledore won't let-" said Fred as Ron fought harder. _

"_I DON'T CARE! HE'S GOING TO DIE! HE'S GOING TO DIE THINKING I HATE HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL CHARLIE! HOW DARE HE KEEP THIS FROM ME! NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, HE'S GETTING SUCH A KICK TO THE NADS! NEVILLE! LET ME GO OR I SWEAR I'LL LIGHT YOUR BED ON FIRE!" he roared in fury. _

By the time he and Hermione made it to the tent, Ron was emotionally drained. He had been so glad to see Harry's pissed mug. It was then that he swore that he'd never doubt his friends again.

Now… In one distraught, selfish action, he had destroyed the most precious thing in his life; his friendship with Harry and Hermione. There was no way for him to make amends for what he had done.

But Ron was never one to give up without trying.

* * *

><p>He used a Compass spell to distinguished which way was north. If he remembered correctly, there was a riverbed right next to where they had been camped. He used a Water Detection charm to lead him back to the river. Once found, he followed it through miles of terrain back to their campsite.<p>

It had taken hours.

Carefully, Ron covered his tracks, knowing that gangs of bounty hunters were now on the prowl.

Finally, Ron reached the campsite.

But no one was there. They had gone.

He was gutted.

Finding them again would be impossible.

There was nowhere to go now. He could just imagine the reaction he'd get showing up at home… telling his family what he had done. Mum and Dad would most likely disown him… He shivered in thought at what Ginny and the twins would do.

No, going home was out of the question.

"_Should just lie here and let the vultures take me,"_ thought Ron bitterly as a tear slid down his cheek.

Where could he go…

It was then that he remembered something Bill had said to him,

"_This is my and Fleur's new home, Ron. It's called Shell Cottage. If you and the others ever need a safe place to stay on your journey, come here, okay?"_

Bill… yeah, Bill wouldn't turn him away…at least he hoped not. He could go there…and then what? Hide like a coward?

Ron shook with fury. He clenched his hand into a fist causing his wound to bleed again.

"_No,"_ he thought with determination. _"I'll gear up and start searching for them again. It may not be much, but at least it's something I can do. I have to try."_

With a sad sigh, he took one last forlorn glance at the empty campsite… and Disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Oh Ron! Hehehee… had to add in that bit about fourth year huh? Always thought that'd be Ron's reaction. It makes it even more ironic thinking of when Ron takes the mickey out of Harry for taking the mermaid song seriously. And yeah, that event will also be mentioned. What can I say? I love references. They add depth.

Anyway, next chapter I'm using a bit more of my creative leeway…

How you may ask? Well Ron is going to be having a very special dream as he falls asleep listening to the radio on Christmas Eve…

Next Time: "Light in the Dark"

"_Please, whatever power's out there… take me to them."_

Heheee…

Remember, please read and review!


	5. Light in the Dark

Disclaimer: Ron's head will be royally screwed with this chapter. This is a LONG one. You have been warned. I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>-Light in the Dark-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>And tears came before he could stop them, boiling hot then instantly freezing on his face, and what was the point in wiping them off or pretending? He let them fall, his lips pressed hard together, looking down at the thick snow hiding from his eyes the place where the last of Lily and James lay, bones now, surely, or dust, not knowing or caring that their living son stood so near, his heart still beating, alive because of their sacrifice and close to wishing, at this moment, that he was sleeping under the snow with them,"<em> Chapter 16, Godric's Hollow, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

><p>The scratching noise of static filled the guest bedroom of Shell Cottage. The night was Christmas Eve, and Ron sat up alone… staring listlessly at the wizard radio. Sure enough, Bill had taken him in. He was not impressed when Ron had told him what he had done. He almost wished Bill had punished him; he deserved it. Luckily, Fleur was on board with the idea of staying home for Christmas. Apparently, Fleur's dislike of Celestina Warbeck ran deeper than Ron had anticipated.<p>

The last few weeks had been torture for him. He had never felt so low in all his life. Each and every day, he strived to find out as much as he could about the war effort. For _when_ he found his way back to Harry and Hermione, (there was no _if_) he would have something of value to offer them. And Ron had obtained a great deal of information already…_horrifyingly_ so. The first of which being, the bounty hunters who had chased him were called "Snatchers." They did, in fact, work for the Ministry rounding up blood traitors and Muggle-borns for money. Whenever Ron ventured out in search of his friends, he took strict precautions to evade the leeches. It was sick to even think about, but yet, it was not the most disturbing piece of information he had uncovered. That prize went directly to the Dark Lord-Arse himself.

About a week ago, Kingsley, one of the most powerful Aurors Ron had even known, was unexpectedly cornered by Death Eaters. He fought his way out and was now on the run. The question was: How had they found him? The members of the Order had put their collective heads together and discovered the truth…

Voldemort had placed a jinx on his name.

It destroyed all protective enchantments and allowed the Snatchers to find the fool, brave enough to say it.

The word was now taboo.

A word… that Harry could say on a whim at any moment.

Ron's instincts had been right. Which was precisely why whenever he wasn't searching for his friends, he listened to the radio…wringing his hands in dread. For any day now, Harry might unknowingly bring about their destruction. Or worse, he could just shout it aloud because he was reminded of Ron's refusal to speak it.

Either way, they'd be dead. "Potterwatch," the radio show that Lee and the twins were running, would list the names of the deceased every few nights. Panic ran through him every time he listened. Silently, he'd hold his breath until the segment was over; knowing that at any moment his heart could be shattered.

Tonight, he sat up with hope and dread of what he might hear. So many conflicting emotions warred within him. He hadn't eaten anything in days. Bill and Fleur practically had to force him. Whether it was out of nerves or guilt, Ron couldn't be sure anymore. He didn't deserve to eat while Harry and Hermione starved.

The clock in his room chimed the hour. He hadn't even noticed it was well past midnight. The day was now Christmas. It was Ron's favorite time of the year. For the first time in his life, he felt absolutely joyless about it.

Ron rubbed at the crusty, dark circles under his eyes. Sleep was another luxury that had eluded him.

He couldn't sleep… couldn't eat. In short, Ron was a wreck.

And he wouldn't be alright again, until he was reunited with Harry and Hermione.

With a mournful sigh, Ron took out his wand and flicked it at the radio to search through the channels.

"_What was the password for this week, again?"_ he thought idly as he slumped further down into his chair.

He placed his head on top of his folded arms, resting on the table.

Static and broken words buzzed through his mind as his eyes slowly closed.

His heart desperately fluttered with the hope of a Christmas miracle.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where the hell am I?"<em> wondered Ron as he tripped through a snow covered town. The sound of a distant choir hung in the frigid atmosphere as he took in his surroundings. There were small businesses, pubs, several houses…

The last thing Ron remembered was listening to the radio at Bill's… had he Apparated in his sleep?

If so, where on earth was he?

It was then that the warm, radiating glow coming off the church caught his attention. Mesmerized, he glided toward it in a daze. As he reached the doors, a squeaking sound to his right startled him. Ron turned from the light and noticed the gate leading to the backyard of the church was open. Curious, he slowly walked over the threshold and into the graveyard. There was row after row of tombstones leading back into the shadows of the cold night.

Ron shivered for a moment, but continued to press on. The farther he went, the colder the air seemed to grow. He was about to turn back when Ron spotted a middle-aged, balding man searching through the gravestones with a small, mousy woman that he could only assume to be his wife.

Feeling awkward about walking in on someone's private moment, Ron looked away and started to make his way back to the gate.

But the sound of the words:

"Harry, they're here . . . right here," stopped Ron dead in his tracks.

That was _Hermione's_ voice.

He whipped around and stared in shock. The couple he had previously seen had disappeared, Harry and Hermione now stood in their place.

Frozen, Ron heard Harry read the names, "James Potter… Lily Potter…"

_"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow," Harry muttered. "For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that,"_ the words Harry had said months ago to him came echoing back clearly into his mind.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he also recalled his broken promise…

_"We'll be there, Harry... We're with you whatever happens..."_

Ron walked stiffly up behind Harry. His friend gave no indication that he sensed his presence. After taking a deep breath, Ron glanced at the white marble tombstone.

It was true. Ron was in Godric's Hollow.

Harry sucked in a pain filled breath and began to cry.

"Harry," whispered Ron as he raised a hand to place on his friend's shoulder.

The second he touched it… his hand phased right through.

"_**GAHH!"**_ screamed Ron, jerking back in fright.

"_The hell just happened!"_ thought Ron as he examined his hand.

It felt solid enough…he still had a pulse so he wasn't a ghost…

He stomped his foot hard onto the ground, luckily _that_ didn't seem to give.

"_Okay…"_ thought Ron as he tried grabbing at a tombstone, but once again his hand went right through.

As he poked his hand to make sure he still had feeling in it, he watched Hermione take Harry's hand and grip it tightly. The two stood as a united front. There was no room left for him.

It was then that Ron realized that whatever this was… he had no right to be there.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll leave you both alone," he whispered.

Quickly, Ron spun around and ran as fast as he could back out the gate.

But before he went too far, he stopped.

Inexplicably, Ron was drawn back to the golden light of the church. It was as if he was being led by some unknown force.

The doors opened at his presence, inviting him in. Ron walked inside and let the voices of the choir lead him.

The church was oddly empty, considering it was Christmas. In fact, the only people there were the choir.

Feeling strange, standing there in the middle of the aisle, Ron gingerly took a seat in the end of one of the pews. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't fall through.

Ron sat there for a moment, listening to the music.

A kind voice next to him suddenly said, "Hello."

Funny…he didn't remember seeing anyone else sitting in this row.

Regardless, Ron turned to politely answer.

A woman with familiar green eyes grabbed his hand and said, "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Ron."

As if he hadn't had enough surprises today, this one nearly broke him.

Lily Potter, his best friend's dead mother, was holding his hand.

It took everything he had left not to faint. She looked exactly like she had in the Order picture that Sirius had once shown him.

Ron stared at her wide eyed, desperately trying to get his jaw to work.

"Lily, I think you scared the poor boy," said the man sitting next to her. He had messy black hair and familiar round glasses.

The woman glared at him.

"Quiet, James."

"I- y-you're-"

"Harry's parents, yes, Ron. Now, breathe," replied Lily in a very _Hermione_ like way.

James snorted out, "I told you so." She turned and gave him a smack with her free hand.

Ron felt some of his tension fade. He couldn't help but grin at the pair. They fought like him and Her-

But his thought was interrupted by Lily saying- "…You've been such a good friend to Harry. You have no idea how much this meeting means to us. Thank you for all you have given our son."

"I- wait, _what_?"

"We were overjoyed when he made a friend like you. One that would stick by him through it all…"

Ron stared at her dumbfounded. She wasn't lying. Didn't she know what he had done?

He looked down, shame filling him so greatly that he could no longer meet her eyes.

"Uh…Lils-" said James warily.

"You mean _so_ much to him! You're the first friend he ever made."

Tears began to sting in Ron's eyes.

"_Lils-"_

"You and Hermione have shown him such love and devotion over the years. There's no way we could ever thank-"

"_**Lily!**__"_ snapped James, finally grabbing her attention.

"What! I've been waiting for- Oh, ohh…_dear._ Ron, I didn't-"

Ron's tears streak down his face as he tried to get up and leave. She had no reason to thank him. But Lily's iron grip on his hand would not release.

"Stop, just _please,_ stop!" he cried. "Don't you know what I did? I _left _your son! I _abandoned _the woman I love! I'm _nothing_. Now, leave me be!"

"Ron… we know… that's reason why we're here. We've come to help you."

Ron whirled on her, "I don't _deserve_ your help! I'm lower than scum. Can't you see that? You're Harry's parents. He needs _you_; don't waste your time on me."

He tried pull away from her again, but her hold on his hand held tight.

"You have no idea of your worth do you?" she asked sadly.

Ron suddenly felt a shift in the air, the space around them blurred and twisted.

They were no longer in the church.

"What happened?" asked Ron as he took in their new surroundings. They were in a dilapidated house, filled with clutter and cobwebs. It was definitely not a place that Ron would want to be. An elderly woman stood with the middle-aged couple he had seen in the graveyard. Their forms then blurred and once again became Harry and Hermione.

"I- how-" mused Ron as James and Lily frowned.

"It seems we're almost out of time," said James coldly.

"Oh, right… Hermione, I think she wants me to go upstairs with her," said Harry as he motioned to the ceiling.

"Harry… what are you doing?" asked Ron as Hermione responded, "All right, let's go."

The woman shook her head with surprising vigor, once more pointing first at Harry, then to herself.

"She wants me to go with her, alone."

"_Oh, shit,"_ thought Ron as he let go of Lily's hand and went to Harry's side.

"Mate, this is a _monumentally_ bad idea. Something is really off about this place," he said, while trying once again to grab Harry's shoulder with the same phasing result.

"Ron, dear, I'm afraid they can't see or hear you," whispered Lily shakily as she came up next to him.

He was so focused on his friends' conversation; he hadn't heard a word she said.

When Hermione finally gave in saying, "Well, okay then, but be quick, Harry," Ron was livid.

"_**Hermione!**_ I- d-did you hit your head after I left? Don't you dare let him go up there alone! Something always finds a way to try to kill him when he's alone!" yelled Ron at an oblivious Hermione.

"Ignore it son, what you need to do right now is listen to us," said James as he reached for Ron's arm. But he pulled away and followed Harry determinedly upstairs. James and Lily quickly followed.

Once there, the woman, who Ron had deduced to be Bathilda Bagshot, opened her mouth… and made a loud hissing noise. To which, Harry responded to in kind.

"Oh Godric, _**no!**_" exclaimed Ron, immediately realizing what was happening. "She's speaking Parseltongue. Harry can't tell when he's speaking in Parseltongue!"

"Ron-" said Lily once again trying to grab his attention.

Harry suddenly flinched in pain. Ron knew that look. It was the one he always wore when his scar hurt. Ron swore that he saw the Locket beat for a moment in delight.

"Harry… that isn't Bathilda! It's Nagini," he said in a panic. "Your scar is hurting. Use your head! Get _out of there!_"

Ron watched in helpless horror as the skin of the woman fell away revealing the truth. Nagini slithered forth, discarding the rotting human carcass. The snake coiled and immediately sprung at Harry.

"HARRY!" yelled Ron as he went to help his friend, but James grabbed him.

"You can't help them, Ron. It's already happened. This is only a memory!"

Ron spun and cried at him, "Why are you showing me this? Is this my eternal punishment, to have to stand here and watch them die?"

Hermione then burst into the room in an attempt to save Harry.

"No, Ron," said Lily as she grasped the sides of his face, making him focus solely on her. "It's to show you just how important you are. When Harry casts a Patronus, do you know who he thinks of? -You and Hermione. James and I are gone; you're the one Harry needs."

Ron shook his head in painful denial as the sounds of Harry and Hermione fighting for their lives filled his ears.

"You're not getting through to him," said a familiar, gruff voice.

Arms appeared out of nowhere, pulling Ron from James' and Lily's grasp.

"Sirius-"

"No, you two. I've got this," said the wild-eyed man as he turned his attention back to Ron with a smirk.

"Sirius?" whispered Ron, not quite believing his eyes.

"Got yourself in quite a pickle; didn't you, little mate? _Lord,_ Ron, you were always too much like me… Right down to the flying off the handle, doing something stupid, and then torturing yourself to death part," he said with his sly grin.

The events of that fateful Halloween night, the duel with Wormtail, and his incarceration in Azkaban flew through Ron's mind.

Yes, if anyone knew how Ron felt, it would be Sirius.

"That I did, Padfoot. That I did," he replied as a tear slid down his freckled cheek.

"I swear," Sirius laughed as he embraced Ron in a bear hug, "if I had ever had a little spawn… he'd be just like you. ...And I'd be very proud of that."

The emotional tidal wave that rushed through Ron made him shake as he returned the gesture. Sirius always seemed to know just how to get through to him.

"Can't you ever be serious?" asked Ron laughing. He knew full well the retort that was coming.

"Sirius _happens_ to be my first name!"

James and Lily's incurring laughter broke the tension. Ron noted vaguely that Harry had James' laugh.

After a moment, Sirius went back on topic.

"You can't keep living in your guilt, Ron," he said frankly. "Trust me; it will destroy everything you are. Allowing that to happen will not only hurt you, but everyone you love. I lost so much time hating myself when I should have spent it loving Harry. Everyone makes mistakes. You three are each being tested. And before this war is over, you will each have to face your demons. Forgive yourself, and make amends. They'll always love you, Ron. All you have to do now is go back."

"But I can't, I've tried everything. No matter what I do, I can't seem to find them," said Ron as he pulled away.

Lily came up behind him, grabbing his elbow. He turned to her. She gave him a sweet, knowing smile he often received from his own mother.

"When things are most dark," she said, taking his hands gently in her own.

"It will show you the light." She then placed something in his hands.

Ron slowly drew back and opened them.

"The Deluminator?" he questioned, looking back up at her.

But no one was there. He quickly glanced around and noticed that Sirius and James had also disappeared.

The sound of breaking glass drew Ron's attention as he saw Harry and Hermione leap out the second story window.

Ron automatically ran toward them. He quickly came to a stop though, when he saw them Disapparated.

Relief swept through him. They had made it out alive, they were safe.

Ron had just turned away from the window, when another _Crack! _made him glance back.

The silhouette of a man now stood before the broken frame.

Fear paralyzed him as he realized who it was.

Slowly, Voldemort turned around and met Ron with his glowing red eyes…

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" screamed Ron as he jolted awake in terror. Automatically, he drew his wand and spun around on guard. He quickly realized he was no longer in the attic of Bagshot's house. He was at Shell Cottage. Ron had never left. The entire thing had been a dream.<p>

"_Great! Now even my sanity is slipping away," _thought Ron, rolling his eyes in disgust. He plopped back into his chair beside the radio. Thank goodness he had placed that silencing spell on the room before he fell asleep or else Bill and Fleur would've kicked his arse.

Idly, he flicked his wand at the radio, making the broken words and static start up again. There was no way he was falling back asleep again tonight. He propped his head on top of his hand and began to listen.

But no matter how hard he tried, after a little while, his eyes still started to droop.

Just as they were about to close…

"Ron… enhebrois… wand…"

He jumped up in his chair at the sudden sound.

That was _Hermione's _voice.

Ron looked at the radio at first. But no, he was sure it hadn't come from there. Instead, his attention was inexplicably drawn to his pants' pocket.

He reached in and took out… the Deluminator. He turned it over in his hands.

A cold chill ran through him remembering Lily's parting words.

It _had_ been just a dream… _**right? **_

After examining the item closely, Ron decided he had nothing to lose.

So in one swift motion, he clicked it.

All the light went out of the room.

Ron looked down in defeat. He had been so sure…

It was then that a bluish, pulsing light outside his window caught his attention.

He stared at it in awe. This was it. He knew it!

Quickly, he repacked his clothes and supplies. The note he left on the bed for Bill and Fleur was short and concise, "Found them. -Ron"

He hoisted his rucksack over his shoulder and went out into the garden.

The little ball of light hovered there, waiting for him. As he approached it bobbed along until it stopped behind the shed.

He stared at it for a moment, waiting for something to happen.

"Well?" he finally asked.

The light floated through the space between them and then flew right into his chest.

The sensation took his breath away.

The light burned hot next to his heart. It filled his entire being with a profound sense of love.

He knew what to do now. It would take him to them.

Ron lifted his head to the sky.

Within his heart, he silently asked, _"Please, whatever power's out there… take me to them_."

And with that, he once again Disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>That was a very emotional one. Sirius was actually not supposed to show up, but he pretty much popped up while I was writing and said, "Hey, this isn't working. Give me a turn." So I did. I think it really worked out well. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Next Time: "A Soul Laid Bare"

Final Showdown: Ron vs. Locket

Be there!

Thanks again and please remember to review.


	6. A Soul Laid Bare

Disclaimer: The only things I own of Harry Potter are dvds of the movies and copies of the books. Well and the broken Lego Wii game. The plot didn't even follow the _movies_ right! Not to mention I couldn't find the last golden brick! I thought, oh they did awesome with the Star Wars franchise they'll get the wand motion right and make it fun. _Wrong!_ Gahhhh!

Anyway, rant over. On with the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>-A Soul Laid Bare-<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron was exhausted. He had spent the last few days searching a snowy hillside in vain. He had called out repeatedly for his friends, but there had been no answer. Ron was not about to lose hope again, though. He was getting closer; he could feel it. Hermione and Harry had to show themselves eventually.<p>

With another _click!_ of the Deluminator, he suddenly found himself in a dark forest in the middle of nowhere. For hours he again searched, but to no avail. He needed a break, so Ron dropped his rucksack and sat on the cold earth beneath a tree.

He leaned back and rested his eyes with a sigh. Idly, he wondered what would happen once he found his friends. Harry would probably hex him on sight. Awful things had been said between them. And Hermione…

Ron shivered at the thought of what she might do. The worst being, if she simply ignored him. If that happened, then it meant she didn't feel anything for him. If she was furious, well… at least that meant she still cared. Yes, he'd probably be jinxed to the floor and have to lie twitching there for a few days, but it would be worth it. He was sure she'd still give him the silent treatment later, but her initial reaction would be the most important.

Ron pictured himself pleading with them both to forgive him. He could take the easy route and blame everything on the Locket, but that would be an excuse. The Locket had only added to his own thoughts. They were his responsibility. He should have had better control of himself. Ron was a man and would be accountable for his actions.

His eyes were just beginning to droop when a white light caught his attention.

He looked up and his eyes went wide.

It was a Patronus.

A _deer _Patronus!

"_Harry!"_ thought Ron joyfully as he caught a glimpse of his friend chasing the conjured animal through the trees.

Quickly, Ron reached down and grabbed his rucksack. He took off after him in a run. He was not going to lose Harry now.

With all the twists and turns in the forest though, Ron did lose sight of him a few times. Luckily for him, wandlight burst to life in the distance. It had to be Harry's doing. It was like a beacon, leading him home.

"_Whew! That was close," _thought Ron as he caught sight of Harry standing at the edge of a frozen pond. Ron opened his mouth callout to him when Harry, suddenly, jumped in the frigid water.

"_The hell?"_ thought Ron, quickening his pace. _"This really isn't a good time for a midnight swim, mate. And where's Hermione? Bad stuff always happens when he's alone!"_

It was then that something about the scene made Ron stop cold.

Bubbles were rapidly rising to the surface of the small pool, but Harry wasn't coming up.

Harry was once again in danger.

He was drowning!

"_Oh for the love of- That's it, I'm putting a bell on you! You get into more trouble than a puppy!"_

Ron automatically shed his pack and took off at a sprint.

He should have realized something was off sooner. Harry never really liked water. Especially after the Second Task in the lake…

"_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,"_ sang the mermaids hauntingly in his memory.

Tears began to leak from his eyes as he thought back…

"_Professor?"asked Ron as Dumbledore was about to put him to sleep. He had gotten his wish; he was part of the Triwizard Tournament… ironically. _

"_Yes, Ron?"_

"_I-I was just wondering. I mean- I was chosen for this because Hermione's… __**Krum's**__captive. Harry… he chose her, right?"_

"_No, Ronald."_

_He stared at Dumbledore in shock. He hadn't been expecting that answer. _

"_Oh… I see. So it was Sirius then. That's all I-"_

"_No, Ron. You are a replacement for no one. The spell drew from Harry the name of the one he would miss most. That was you."_

"_I-but- __**why**__, sir?" was Ron's stuttered reply. _

"_That is something you'll have to discuss with Harry."_

But Ron never did.

He should have known then, just how much Harry cared about him. That he valued their friendship as much as Ron did.

"_An hour long you'll have to look,"_

His heart pounded painfully in his chest.

"_And to recover what we took,"_

The sound of trashing water rang in his ears.

"_But past an hour- the prospect's black,"_

His feet steadily beat against the frozen ground.

"_Too late,"_

He tore through the last of the brambles. All sound from the pool had ceased.

"_..it's gone,"_

Ron dove in at a run.

"… _it won't come back."_

Up came a great splash.

The frigid water stopped his senses cold. He forced open his eyes and swam to Harry's still form. Ron wondered if he had looked like that when Harry found him floating in the lake. He remembered yelling at Harry for thinking the song had been real. His friend had already had so much taken from him in his life. Ron should have known he'd react like that.

"_Please, don't be dead,"_ thought Ron as he grabbed him.

Harry was stiff as a board and turning blue. Around his neck, the Locket could be seen tightening its hold, strangling him. It bobbed in delight.

Ron screamed, _**"YOU DOVE IN WITH IT ON?" **_

Hot, angry bubbles erupted from his mouth as he tugged on the chain with all his might.

It wasn't working; he had to focus. Ron spun around searching for- …The Sword of Gryffindor?

"_I –duh- Fine, that'll work,"_ thought Ron not even caring why the hell it was there at the moment.

He grabbed the hilt and carefully sliced through the chain.

Once Harry was free, he eagerly gasped for breath again.

"_Thank god,"_ Ron thought in relief.

He grabbed Harry around the chest, while still keeping hold of both the sword and the Locket, and swam to shore.

He dragged Harry a good distance from the water and dropped him. Coughing and sputtering, Ron was still livid that Harry had done such a stupidly reckless thing!

"Are - you - mental?" he exclaimed, demanding an answer as to _why_ his best friend was continually suicidal.

Harry looked up at him as if he were a ghost. Ron should have been more tactful about announcing his presence, but at the moment he _really _didn't care.

"Why the hell," panted Ron, holding up the Horcrux, which swung back and forth on its shortened chain, "didn't you take the thing off before you dived?"

Harry stared at him with a look, he could only describe as _awe. _It was as if Ron had just given him back something worth much more than his life.

…It made Ron squirm a bit.

After a moment, Harry said in a strangled gasp, "It was y-you?"

"_Uh… Harry, that is not an answer,"_ thought Ron as he stared at him in confusion.

"Well, yeah…" _"Thought that would've been obvious by now."_

"Y-you cast that doe?"

"_The who- what- now?"_ thought Ron as his brain struggled to keep up. _"Oh, he must mean the deer."_

"What? No, of course not! I thought it was you doing it!"

"My Patronus is a stag."

"_Come to think of it… it didn't have antlers._ _Huh… didn't notice that,"_ thought Ron as he voiced this.

It was then that a cold look returned to Harry's eyes. He asked why Ron was there. He had really hoped that this would have come up later. Ron blundered over his answer, shame once again overwhelming him. The wall between them seemed so very high. Embarrassed, Ron looked down at his hands. He jumped, startled to see the sword and Locket there.

"_Oh yeah, forgot all about that," _thought Ron as he mentioned aloud about the sword and how he found Harry. Suddenly, Harry took off trying to see if he could find the person who cast the Patronus.

Yeah, another person would explain why the sword was there. Ron had to snap out of his funk and start thinking clearly. He felt a shiver run up his spine as the Locket began twitching in his hand. Ron held it all the tighter.

"Come here," Harry called and Ron slowly followed. It seemed that Harry had decided to let Ron off the hook for the moment. They had the means to finally destroy the Horcrux now; best to do it as quickly as possible.

Ron automatically offered the hilt of the sword to Harry. But he refused. He then suggested it that Ron needed to be the one to do it.

A strange feeling came over him. This was bad. Why on earth did Harry think that?

He then explained to Ron about the significance of him retrieving the sword from the pool.

"_Uh, Harry… I really don't think that's a good enough answer…"_ thought Ron as Harry stated that he was going to open it.

This filled Ron with a sense of dread. The Locket knew all of Ron's darkest secrets. If opened… the Locket might...

Ron shook as Harry placed the Horcrux on the surface of a rock.

He had to stop Harry. It knew far too much about him. He simply couldn't face that _thing,_ again!

"No!" exclaimed Ron. "Don't open it! I'm serious!"

Harry questioned him as to why.

"Because that thing's bad for me!" Ron blurted out in shame, backing away from the locket on the rock. All fear and anguish he had been feeling came spilling out. He never wanted to burden Harry with his insecurities or hurt feelings. Harry already had enough to worry about; he didn't need to concern himself with Ron's emotions, too.

Harry _had _to understand, the Locket was doing something to him. He was not strong enough to overcome its power. It was too much for him. He just couldn't face it again.

Ron backed away, the sword dragging at his side, shaking his head.

"You can do it," reassured Harry, "you can! You've just got the sword, I know it's supposed to be you who uses it. Please just get rid of it _**Ron**_**.**"

The way Harry had said his name, in that desperate, pleading voice… it sounded so much like Hermione's when it came from the Deluminator that it stirred something deep within Ron.

Harry _needed_ him.

It strengthened Ron's resolve.

He _had_ to do this.

Ron swallowed, then still breathing hard through his long nose, moved back toward the rock.

"Tell me when," he croaked, knowing that if he didn't strike the second it opened, he'd be in for a fight.

Harry counted to three. The strangled hissing noise he made reminded Ron of the Chamber of Secrets. The sound became etched in his mind forever.

The golden doors of the locket swung wide open with a little click. Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye.

It was creepy, again Ron thought of the Warlock's Hairy Heart.

"Stab," said Harry, holding the Locket steady on the rock.

Ron raised the sword in his shaking hands: The point dangled over the frantically swiveling eyes.

The eyes then suddenly locked on Ron.

His body froze.

A voice hissed from out the Horcrux, "I have seen your heart, and it is mine."

The pain Ron felt was unbearable. It was like Voldemort had thrust an invisible hand through his chest and was trying to rip out his heart. His breath quickened as he fought through it.

"Don't listen to it!" Harry said harshly. "Stab it!"

"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible..."

Ron trembled, the sword shaking in his hands.

"_Oh, god, no. Please, don't. Not in front of Harry," _pleaded Ron silently as he heard Harry shouting next to him.

The Locket gave voice to it all… how he was the least loved by his mother because she wanted a daughter.

"_Mum! Mum! Look what we have for you!" called Ron and Ginny as they rushed into the house. _

_It was Mother's Day and Ron thought it would be nice to make their mother a present out of the spring flowers. Ginny sprung up and gathered all the wild flowers she could. Ron then wove them into a crown to place on their mother's head. _

_Mum was delighted. She grabbed Ginny and gave her a big hug. _

"_Oh Ginny, my special, thoughtful little girl, this is beautiful!"_

_She had assumed Ginny did it all on her own. _

"_Um… Mum. I helped too," said Ron shyly next to her._

"_What? Oh… yes of course you did, dear," said Molly, quickly giving him a pat on the head before turning back to something burning on the stove. _

How he was always overshadowed, even by his best friend.

_Harry, Harry, Harry… that's all Hermione could talk about sometimes. "Oh how's he feeling?" "He must be frightened, he must be worried, he must be- he must be-"_

_Yes, he must be everything because Ron didn't feel a thing, having the emotional depth of a teaspoon and all. Sometimes it was like he wasn't even there. _

For a moment, he was once again able to hear Harry's screams. He realized what the Locket was doing. He had to stop this. Ron raised the tip of the sword higher.

Voldemort's eyes gleamed scarlet.

Ron yelled in shock as the distorted forms of his friends burst forth from inside the Locket. He stood mesmerized by the figures, he couldn't turn away.

Harry, the imposing and confident hero, spoke. He mocked him, laughed at him. He was glad Ron was gone. Hermione, beautiful and terrifying, added her voice to his. Ron felt his arm lower and his grip on the hilt loosen. She ripped his broken heart to shreds. Hermione saw him as nothing.

It was true. Everything he feared had come to pass.

Ron was transfixed by their swaying forms. He vaguely heard a voice in the background… yelling something.

The two continued their duet, stating that his Mum preferred Harry as a son. Ron was always willing to share his mother with Harry, but there had always been that underlying fear that he'd be replaced…

His mother always seemed to pick up and respond to whatever Harry needed. She never did that with Ron. But Harry needed her love more than him, so he kept quiet about how he felt. He was never noticed much to begin with anyway…

Hermione then coldly dismissed him, repeating the same word: Nothing. He was nothing…

After that she enveloped Harry in a lovers embrace and kissed him.

The passion it held filled Ron with anguish.

"_Can't you see? He's taken everything from you! Your mother, your family, even the woman you love."_

"_You __**know**__ what to do."_

His arms moved of their own accord. Everything was hazy, he couldn't think straight… Wait, where was he again?

For some reason, Harry's yell cut through his stupor.

Ron looked toward him, and in that moment; he once again saw his friend. He saw love and trust in Harry's eyes.

"_KILL HIM."_

"Ron-?"

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD,"_ thought Ron fiercely as he seized back control. With a vicious slash, he plunged the sword into the Locket. It struck the metal with a loud, _clang!_ The piece of Voldemort's soul screamed out in agony.

The forest once again became silent.

It was over.

Ron stood there with the sword held slackly in his hand. He stared down numbly at the shattered remains of the locket on the flat rock.

He was breathing very fast and couldn't slow down.

Harry came up from behind him and went to examine the smoking remains.

The Locket had tried to make him kill Harry.

Ron let go of the sword and it fell to earth with a _clang! _

Laid bare and broken, Ron sunk to his knees. He placed his head in his hands and trembled from shock.

Harry knew all of Ron's darkest thoughts now. He felt so ashamed; he wished the earth would just hurry up and swallow him whole.

He could hear Harry moving around behind him.

There was no way he could ever face his friend again. Why was Harry still there?

He had almost _killed _him!

"_Leave me. I'm worthless. You're just wasting your time," _he thought as the tears he had been fighting began to flow.

A warm hand gently touched his shoulder and stilled him. He could feel the emotion behind Harry's gesture.

"_I really don't deserve a friend like you,"_ thought Ron as Harry began to speak.

Ron was stunned by his words.

"After you left," Harry mumbled in a low, sad voice, "she cried for a week."

"_I- Hermione, did?"_ wondered Ron in shock. He hadn't expected that. Why was Harry telling him this?

"Probably longer, only she didn't want me to see. There were loads of nights when we never even spoke to each other. With you gone..."

For a moment, Harry hesitated. As if he was feeling the weight of Ron's absence.

Did they _really_ need him that much?

"She's like my sister," he went on.

Relief flooded him. Harry didn't love her that way.

"I love her like a sister and I reckon that she feels the same way about me."

"_You really think so?"_ thought Ron as shame and hope danced within him.

"It's always been like that. I thought you knew."

"_No, Harry, I most certainly did __**not**__,"_ he thought ruefully. Ron turned his face away from Harry and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

As he collected himself, Harry had the decency to look away. He went about retrieving Ron's discarded rucksack, giving his friend some time to recover.

When he returned, Ron got to his feet, feeling at least a bit more together than he had been. He looked into Harry's eyes. And he was struck with the notion that if he didn't say it now, he never would. He apologized to Harry with all his heart. He felt so shamed of his actions.

But Harry seemed to have already forgiven him for some reason. Apparently, the saving his life and destroying the bloody Horcrux counted a lot in Ron's favor.

Ron was embarrassed. Harry was trying to make him out to be the hero. When he mentioned that he wasn't that cool, Harry's response was flippant, saying that he had been trying to tell Ron that for years.

"_That you did,"_ thought Ron.

Simultaneously they walked forward and hugged, Harry gripping the still-sopping back of Ron's jacket.

Ron could feel the brotherly love pass between them. And for the first time since he had left, Ron felt a little bit more …_whole_.

* * *

><p>The hike back to the tent was long and Ron was glad of it. He was dreading Hermione's reaction more and more with each passing second. Harry's down right bouncy demeanor was not helping things either. He was acting like he had just eaten twelve Chocolate Frogs. Ron smiled a bit at his friend. Harry was <em>really<em> happy to have Ron back.

If Harry had forgiven him, then Hermione might do the same…

But he had a feeling that convincing her would be much more difficult.

When they got back, Harry pretty much hopped into the tent and shook her awake.

"_Yes, Harry. Scare her witless before she notices me. That'll go over well."_

After a few minutes, Hermione woke up. For a moment, Ron's heart filled with hope. She slid out of her bunk and moved like a sleepwalker toward him, her eyes fixed upon his face. She stopped right in front of him, her lips slightly parted, her eyes wide. Ron gave a weak hopeful smile and half raised his arms.

Hermione launched herself forward and started punching every inch of him that she could reach.

"_Yup, I was right before,"_ thought Ron as he dodged her swipes.

She yelled and hit him with all her might. She did miss him. Maybe she did love him. Harry totally saved his arse with a well placed Protego spell. He then fervently apologized, but Hermione wouldn't listen to him.

He tried to explain what happened. Why he couldn't return immediately after he left. Hermione was livid. When he mentioned Splinching himself again, she went in for the kill.

"You must have been simply terrified. Meanwhile we went to Godric's Hollow and, let's think, what happened there, Harry? Oh yes, You-Know-Who's snake turned up, it nearly killed both of us, and then You-Know-Who himself arrived and missed us by about a second."

"What?" he asked in shock, gaping from her to Harry.

His heart leapt into his throat. They really had been attacked by the snake?

But that meant… that his nightmare… had been _real._

The implications of that being …

Oh, _god, _Ron felt faint.

By the end of their heated discussion, Ron had convinced her to let him stay. The story of the light floating into his chest seemed to have gotten through to her. He smiled to himself as he got out his pajamas. It would take a lot of work, but Hermione would forgive him eventually. He was back where he belonged…with his friends.

And no matter what, he'd work the rest of his life to make it up to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> That was a hard to balance between the given lines and what I wanted to add. Hope you all liked it!

Next Time: "Lonely Lu" A reflection of Ron's friendship with Luna and how he feels when he sees the mural of her friends.

Please remember to review!


	7. Lonely Lu

Disclaimer: Hello again everyone! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'd like to take a moment to thank my unsigned reviewers. Thank you all for your support. A lot of people are saying they really love the way I'm writing Harry and Ron's friendship. That really makes me happy. Pretty much all of my other HP fics have that in them so if you are hungry for more, please feel free to check them out.

As always I own nothing, now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>-Lonely Lu-<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron was on cloud nine. One of the Horcruxes had <em>finally<em> been destroyed. They were actually making _progress._ He was back with his friends and Hermione was well on her way to forgiving him. He had even caught a hint of her old smile, when he agreed to visit the Lovegoods' house. Ron had even stopped Harry from saying You-Know-Who's name, _"Thank, Godric."_

Luck had been, for _once,_ on their side.

Ron's main goal now was to be as helpful as humanly possible. He was going to prove to his friends that they had made the right choice in allowing him to return.

The three were now walking around Ottery St. Catchopole in search of the Lovegoods' home. This was something Ron could help with. He knew its approximate location, based on what his parents used to say.

For a moment he glanced over the hillside and stared at his family home.

It was so close, yet so very far.

Before Ron had left, he took every precaution to keep his family safe and Hermione had done the same for hers as well. They both knew the risks, but Harry wasn't going to go through this ordeal alone. Ron hoped that he would be able to return home, one day. But he couldn't become sentimental, now. He had to focus; there was a job to do.

With that, Ron turned around and began searching the area.

Even if this was another dead end, at the very least they'd be able to see Luna, and that was good enough for Ron. They could use a little of her 'unique' perspective at the moment.

When Ron had first met Luna on the train, he had been taken aback. He had heard of the Lovegoods from his parents; they used to talk about little girl who had lost her mother. The Lovegoods were an odd pair; Ron used to see them on the street when walking with his brothers. But he never really gave them much thought. When Ron told a joke on the train, Luna had laughed uproariously. It wasn't that funny, but she seemed to revel in it. Ron hadn't realized until much later that it was probably the first time someone had willingly included her in a conversation.

The first hillside they searched appeared to be a dud. Going off of what he knew of Luna and her father, their house would be easy to spot. So Ron and his friends Disapparated to search farther north.

"Aha!" he shouted pointing up at the weirdly shaped structure on the top of the hill. It looked like a giant chess rook and Ron thought it was brilliant! He wouldn't mind having a house like that someday. Ron couldn't help correcting Hermione when she didn't get his reference. Yes, she might get mad at him again, but he had to do it on principle. It was part of the game they played. Bantering, debating, fighting, call it what you will, but Ron found it fun. And he was pretty sure Hermione did as well. At the very least, she always seemed to respond to it. There were times when one or the other would take it too far, but they would always forgive each other in the end.

Ron quickly ran up to the top of the hill, beating both Harry and Hermione. Being long-legged sometimes had its advantages. The three hand painted signs nailed to the gate caught his eye. He smiled, he had been right; it was the Lovegoods' residence.

Even their yard was considered odd as far as wizarding families go. There were lots of unique and interesting plants that Ron was sure Neville would have drooled over.

Hermione knocked on the door and Xenophilius Lovegood emerged. He did not look well. The man appeared disheveled and unkempt. The more he spoke, the more off he seemed. Well… at least more off than _usual._ He was hesitant, but finally decided to let them in.

The interior of the house was quite cheery, just as Ron expected. The cabinets and walls were all painted in a nature motif. He was pretty sure that was Luna's doing. She had showed Ron and Hermione her artwork once after a DA meeting. Luna seemed to have spent a lot of time, putting her own unique stamp on the place.

At first, Ron had found Luna to be just downright weird. From the way she dressed, to how she viewed the world; she was an oddity in her own right. But bit by bit, Ron began to see another side of her. The DA, Thestrals, the Ministry, each event forced Ron to gradually see the girl beneath. She had a knack for seeing the world from a different perspective. She was very intelligent, just not in the normal, _Hermione _sense. Luna saw what could be, instead of what was. Ron found her frustrating at times, but she began to grow on him. Her unique way of viewing the world became refreshing. And during sixth year, Ron even found himself thinking of her as a friend. He wasn't as close to her as say Harry and Hermione, but still, she was a friend nonetheless.

They followed Xenophilius upstairs to the cluttered living room. It reminded Ron a bit of his father's workshop in the shed. "Organized chaos," he called it. Ron smiled for a moment as he thought of his family. He then looked up at the expertly crafted model creatures hanging overhead. He was sure Luna had constructed them and brought them to life.

Funny, he was sure that they'd find her up here.

Hermione then gasped, Ron quickly turned to her as she pointed to the Erumpent horn. Ron did not have to be told twice, he gave the thing wide berth. It was then that Ron noticed Xenophilius' hesitation. Ron called him out on it. Finally, Hermione voiced the question that they were all thinking, "Where's Luna?" Mr. Lovegood replied that she was at the stream, fishing. He then agreed to help them.

Ron was quickly coming to the realization that the man was a hypocrite and coward. He was nothing like the way he expected Luna's father to be. Luna always believed in what she said. She never cared what other people thought. She liked being who she was, and was proud of it.

"Cowardly old wart," said Ron. "Luna's got ten times his guts."

Hermione agreed with him, it made hope swell in Ron's chest. She was talking to him again.

"_What a relief,"_ he thought with joy.

They looked around the room waiting for Xenophilius. Harry spotted some weird headdress that Mr. Lovegood started talking about when he returned with the tea. Apparently, it had something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw.

"_I really doubt someone like her would wear that ugly thing," _thought Ron sarcastically as he took a sip of the Gurdyroots tea. And holy lord, did it taste awful! Ron swallowed it with a nearly audible gulp.

"_Note to self, don't do that again,"_ he thought as Xenophilius said Luna would be right along. Ron idly wondered if Mr. Lovegood and Hagrid had exchanged recipes at some point. Finally, they got around to discussing their main reason for being there. Apparently, the symbol Xenophilius had been wearing represented… the Deathly Hallows?

* * *

><p>"<em>The magical objects in 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' really exist? That's impossible,"<em> thought Ron ruefully as Xenophilius left the room.

It was a morality tale, nothing more. If Ron had a choice through, he'd take the wand in a heartbeat. With it, he could protect the people he loved. He wouldn't need the stone because everyone would be alive and safe. And the cloak, well Ron wasn't one to hide from anything, even death. Besides, a really good Disillusionment Charm would do practically the same thing. As long as one could keep quiet about the wand, there would be nothing to fear. He wished that it were true, with an unbeatable wand Harry could…

That was foolish to even think of… yet the more he and his friends spoke on the subject, the less convinced he became.

Ron became a little scared when Harry mentioned bringing people back from the dead. That was not a healthy way to think. It was then that Ron decided to keep his dream about Godric's Hollow a secret. He had been hesitant to bring it up before, because Harry had just forgiven him. He didn't know how Harry would react. But now Ron was certain, the knowledge would do more harm to his friend than good.

He remembered when Harry found _the Mirror of Erised_ and got that almost crazed look in his eyes. Ron had pleaded with him to stop visiting it. He did not want Harry to get like that again. Thinking of the mirror though, made Ron reflect back on the cloak Harry had received that Christmas. That had been years ago and Harry's cloak still worked perfectly. He had never thought about it before, but…the power of normal cloaks usually faded over time. If Harry's dad had owned it before him, then…

Ron voiced this thought aloud to his friends. He and Hermione quickly began to debate about it. He loved coming up with counter points to her arguments.

But their discussion came to a sudden halt when they caught sight of Harry walking up the staircase to the next level.

"Harry, what are you doing? I don't think you should look around when he's not here!" Hermione cautioned, but, of course, Harry went anyway.

"_You know, I really __**should**__ put that bell on him,"_ thought Ron, but decided to give Harry a moment or two before following him.

Just as Ron was about to get up, Harry came back down looking pale. Hermione asked what was wrong, but before he could answer, Xenophilius had returned.

"Mr. Lovegood," said Harry. "Where's Luna?"

Ron felt his blood run cold. Harry continued on, saying that her room appeared unused.

Xenophilius finally came clean, they had taken her.

It all made sense now.

Ron felt his heart clench in pain. He had a feeling that Xenophilius' writing wasn't the only reason why they chose her. It was common knowledge that she had been with them when they broke into the Department of Mysteries. The Death Eaters probably thought she might lead them to Harry.

She was in danger because of _them_.

Regardless, Xenophilius was a desperate fool to think they would ever return Luna; no matter what he gave them.

The Death Eaters were coming. They had to get out of here, _now_.

Chaos suddenly erupted all around them. Thanks to Hermione's quick thinking, the trio made it out with their lives.

Ron was livid, but he still felt for Mr. Lovegood. He hoped that they wouldn't kill him. Ron already had enough weighing on his conscience. He had no desire to add the death of Luna and her beloved father to the pile. It would be too much for him.

Luna had been through a lot of pain in her life, she never spoke of it, but Ron could tell. She was always being picked on. When the trio would ask her about this, she'd breezily start talking about some imaginary creature. Luna would always put on a brave face, pretending that their actions hadn't hurt her. But Ron and his friends could tell; she was hurting inside. In sixth year, Ron finally figured it out; her oddness was a defense mechanism. After the death of her mother, Luna preferred to stay in her imaginary world rather than face the real one. Her strangeness acted as a barrier to keep others at a distance. Being alone was safe, yet she still longed for companionship and acceptance.

_If_ Luna was still alive. She'd be in Azkaban, with the Dementors sucking her lively soul dry. Ron remembered the affect they had on Harry and Sirius. He shivered at the thought of what they could do to Luna.

But when Ron voiced his concern, Harry seemed to think otherwise.

He hoped that Harry was right.

As they put up the tent, Harry knelt down next to Ron and told him about the mural he had seen of them in Luna's room. He spoke of how magical it was and that it had given him hope that she'd find a way to survive.

Luna considered Ron her friend, even though he had never been a very good one. He made a resolution that if- _when-_ he saw her again, he'd be worthy of the precious title she had given him.

Lu, would be lonely no more.

Not on his watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Again, another tough one to balance. The next one should be way easier though because it takes place between this event and Malfoy Manor. Basically, it's after Harry's Hallow obsession and before the listening of "Potterwatch." We get a little trio downtime and nice friendship moments along with Ron and Hermione flirting.

Next Time: "Triumvirate" Three parts, one whole.

Thanks for reading and please remember to read and review!


	8. Triumvirate

Disclaimer: This chapter takes place in the time before the trio listen to "Potterwatch." So Ron is still trying to find it. And as always, I own nothing!

Now on with the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>-Triumvirate-<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been hard these last few weeks. Harry had become obsessed with the Deathly Hallows. To him, they seemed like the answer to everything. Ron saw that crazed look in Harry's eyes again, the same one he got when he found <em>the Mirror of Erised<em> or spoke of the Resurrection Stone. Yes, parts of Harry's argument did make sense, and Ron could see the slight connection …

But if Dumbledore knew all this, then why did he send Harry after the Horcruxes instead of the Hallows?

There had to be a reason…but none came to mind.

Hermione continually tried to snap Harry out of it, but no avail. It was the first time Ron had ever seen Harry completely dismiss her concerns.

It hurt to watch. Ron would comfort Hermione after each failed attempt. Ironically, the whole situation helped repair the last of the remaining rift between them. He felt so emotionally torn. He never wanted it to happen this way. Obsession was quickly consuming his best friend, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He and Hermione clung to one another, trying to weather the storm.

With each passing day, Harry became more isolated and withdrawn. This was precisely what Ron had feared. He wondered if it had been like this for Harry and Hermione when_ he_ had become irate and standoffish. Without Harry to lead them, nothing seemed to be getting done.

Finally, it got to the point where Ron could no longer stand it. If Harry wasn't going to take up the reins, then Ron would simply have to. Banking on the off chance that some mythical _**thing**_ might fall out of the sky and save them was foolish. Destroying the Horcruxes was a proven way of weakening You-Know-Who. Even _if_ Harry had all the Hallows, with the Horcruxes still around, they wouldn't do him a lick of good. Who knows, they might even come across the Elder Wand while they searched. The main thing was that they had to keep going, no matter what.

Place after place they tried, but no new leads arose. Ron taught his friends how to dodge and avoid the Snatchers. The knowledge he had gained from the outside world was proving to be quite helpful. He was glad some good had come from it.

Ron and Hermione's worry over Harry's listless behavior grew daily. Their friend needed something… something…_inspiring_ that would galvanize him into action. Then, out of the blue, Ron was struck with a brilliant idea, 'Potterwatch!' Yes, that would work. Harry needed to be reminded that he wasn't the only one fighting this war. If that didn't snap him out of his funk, nothing would.

So from then on, Ron spent every night trying to find the radio program. He had missed what the new password was and guessing it would be quite a task. But it was the only way Ron could think of to get through to Harry, so he had to try. Often, Ron would fall asleep with his wand still pointed at the ever spinning dial. Harry or Hermione usually had to shake him wake so he could take his turn on watch.

With a yawn, Ron opened his eyes and looked around the tent. There was no sign of Harry or Hermione. Quickly, he glanced over at the Sneakoscope. It sat on the desk completely silent. _"Good,"_ the thought as she stretched his neck out with a groan. Apparently, he had fallen asleep while sitting up again.

It was then that Ron noticed a soft, warm weight was resting on his chest. He looked down with a start. For some reason, Hermione lay fast asleep curled up against his side. Ron felt his face burn bright red.

"_I- went did- how did- why?"_ thought Ron as his mind frantically searched for how they had ended up in this position. It kind of reminded him of when they had woken up at Grimmauld Place...

_Her hand lay elegantly beside her, mere inches from his own. _

"_Did she reach down and hold my hand while I slept?" he wondered, watching her chest gently rise and fall. She looked so beautiful. Her long brown hair fell softly around her face. He longed to reach out and lovingly caress her cheek. His eyes traced her features, memorizing each detail. His hand slowly moved toward hers. He lightly grasped it in his own. But the peaceful moment came to an abrupt halt when a large spider suddenly crawled across his chest. After he and Hermione killed the beast, they realized that Harry had gone missing. They immediately jumped up and started searching the house; all romantic thoughts were forgotten. _

Ron looked down at her wildly frizzy hair. He always wanted to run his fingers through it. It was so vibrant and alive, just like her. He rested his cheek on top of her head. She felt so warm. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent: Parchment and vanilla. It was so _her;_ rich and unique, but yet, not overly feminine. He remembered Lavender's perfume smelling really floral. It used to make him sneeze.

Softly, he let out a sigh and wrapped his arms tightly around her. It felt so right having her there. He wished that the rest of the world would just go away and leave them be. After a few moments of bliss, he felt Hermione begin to stir. He reluctantly loosened his hold, and lifted his head. She stiffened for a moment, but then immediately relaxed. Slowly, she brought her head up and looked him in the eye.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked cheekily. She rolled her eyes and punched him in the side.

"Ow!"

"Shut it, you," she mumbled against his chest. "Pillows aren't allowed to talk."

Ron smiled at her endearingly.

"Look, you're the one who chose to nap on an animate object, so you'll just have to deal with it," he said, poking her in the side.

She looked up at him with a mock glare. He giggled at how cute she was. Was this her way of flirting?

Her face then became serious as she continued to stare deeply into his eyes.

"I missed you," she said earnestly.

Ron had always been captivated by her eyes. Their dark brown hue could shift from warm and inviting to intense and penetrating in an instant. They hummed with the boundless energy of her brilliant mind. At times, they could even see into your very soul.

"I know. I missed you, too. I'm sorry," he replied, honestly. "I've never been sorrier about anything in my entire life. Well… except maybe for the time I made fun of you and you nearly got killed by the troll. …Or maybe fourth year when I didn't believe Harry… Or Lav- Look, regardless, it's at the top of my apparently _very_ long list of idiotic things I'm sorry for."

She grinned at him.

"I know you are. Just… promise me, Ron... _I can't_- I mean, _Harry _and I… we can't go through that again. We need you Ron. We don't… _work, _without you."

"_Funny, that's basically what Harry said," _thought Ron. _ "But I still don't understand… Why am I so important? I don't do anything!"_

Ron was about to respond when Harry came strolling lazily back into the tent. Ron and Hermione automatically jumped away from one another. But their friend didn't seem to notice.

"Hermione, it's your turn on watch…" he said vaguely, plopping down next to Ron.

Hermione bit her lip as if to stop herself from saying something. She and Ron then shared a silent conversation. With a nod, she left, knowing that he would deal with Harry this time.

Ron glanced over at his friend's pale form. He had to get Harry's mind off of the Hallows.

But what could Ron talk about that would grab his attention?

Usually, he had to think of subjects to get Harry's mind _off _of things.

Ron watched his best friend stare listlessly off into the distance.

He gulped as the answer came to him. Quidditch wasn't going to cut it this time. He and Harry needed to have a serious discussion… about their _**feelings**_.

"_Oh, Godric."_

"Harry."

"Huh?"

"I- I was just wondering…"

"Look, Ron. If this is about the Horc-"

"No, it's not," he replied sternly.

"Okay…"

"I…it's… well-"

"Ron, just spit it out."

"Why, did you choose me?" he asked hesitantly, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Um… for what, Ron? I'm not following…" Harry answered, sounding more like himself than he had in weeks.

"_Okay, here it goes."_

"You know, um, during fourth year…for the Second Task…" he muttered while idly cleaning out his fingernails.

Ron could feel Harry's eyes on him. He didn't dare look up.

"I- I… um. What brought on this question, Ron?"

"I… when you were drowning in the forest pool…" he said with a shrug as he continued to study his fingernails, "It kind of…you know…reminded me of the lake…"

"Oh…" said Harry before he went quiet.

Ron waited a few moments before adding, "Dumbledore, _he_…you know …kind of said that I was the person you'd miss most…"

"Well…" sighed Harry, "we had just made up after having that fight. And I guess… the spell must have picked up on how much I had missed you."

"Oh…"

"It was…_hard_, with you gone. I couldn't… _function_ properly. It was like I was missing my arm."

Ron tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. A question formed in Ron's mind that he simply had to ask.

He gathered his courage and looked at Harry.

"Mate… are Hermione and I really what you think of when you when you cast your Patronus?"

Harry's head whipped up and he stared at Ron in shock.

"I- how did you know that? I never told you about that!" he exclaimed, looking embarrassed.

"Let's just say," said Ron with a secret smile, "it came up in a _Sirius_ conversation..."

Harry's right eyebrow rose in question.

"Really? With, who?"

"I just told you!" laughed Ron as Harry rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Come on, seriously_,_ Ron. How did you know? "

This statement almost sent Ron into another fit, but he quickly regained his composer when he noticed Harry's death glare.

"I, uh, lucky guess I suppose…" he managed to choke out a little breathless. "But, yeah, so we really mean that much to you?"

"I-Of course you both do… " said Harry thoughtfully, "I just… well, keep stuff like that to myself most of the time, you know?"

"Yeah, Harry. I know…" whispered Ron sadly as he thought of how the Dursleys had taught Harry to keep his feelings to himself.

Ron sat there for a few minutes, trying to think of what else to say.

Surprisingly, it was Harry who spoke first.

"What's with you asking all these emotional questions, anyway? I think Hermione's turning you into a _sensitive _man," he teased with mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Oi! Take that back, Potter! Or you're getting a fist sandwich!" growled Ron playing along.

"Don't deny it! I saw you two getting all lovey-dovey when I first came in here."

"We were doing nothing of the sort," said Ron with an indignant huff.

"Though I have to admit… It's a little weird to think about you two being together like that…"

He didn't know how to respond.

Harry quickly realized his mistake, "No, Ron. I don't like her romantically or anything like that! I already explained this to you. I love her like a sister. And you… well, I think of you as my brother, so yeah it's-"

"Weird," said Ron finishing his statement. He got what Harry was trying to say. It would be like if Fred started dating Ginny.

"_Ew! Damn you mental image! Must use wand, must Obliviate!"_ thought Ron as his hand drifted toward his right pocket.

"Exactly…" said Harry as he looked away from Ron shyly, "To be honest, I've kind of expected the two of you to get together for a while now… I'm glad for you both, really I am. It's just… I guess part of me has been dreading it, as well. Because… I-I'll be alone again."

"Harry-" said Ron in shock, realizing that Harry had similar fears to his own.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this," growled Harry as he moved to stand. "Just forget I said anything."

"No!" exclaimed Ron grabbing Harry by the wrist to keep him seated. In the back of his mind he cursed the Dursleys for never giving his friend the family he deserved.

"Let go!"

Ron shook his head.

"I get it, Harry. Really, I do. Hermione's right, we've never been open enough with each other."

Harry stopped struggling, but wouldn't look Ron in the eye.

"You saw the darkness in my heart when the Locket opened. It was because of you that I was able to come to terms with most of my demons. Please, allow me to do the same for you."

The slow nod of Harry head was his only reply.

Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"I used to have the same fear when I thought that you and Hermione were going to get together," Ron confessed.

"…Really?"

"Yeah, and I promise, Harry. If we ever do become a couple, you won't be pushed aside. We are your family and you're stuck with us whether you like it or not."

"I- thanks, Ron," said Harry as he sat back down.

They both stared at each other awkwardly for a second.

"So…" said Ron, needing to clarify one last thing, "You love me like a brother?"

"Yes, Ron. I do."

"Good… because I feel the same about you."

"Okay, then."

The two friends then became silent, simply enjoying one another's presence.

Ron leaned back, emotionally drained. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>He awoke hours later, to find Harry asleep on his left shoulder, and Hermione once again curled up on his right.<p>

"Oi… When did I become everyone's pillow?" grumbled Ron as he tried to get up.

"Uh, guys!" he exclaimed. "You two have to let me up. It's my watch shift!"

But Harry and Hermione just mumbled incoherently and cuddled closer.

He let out a soft, exasperated sigh. Ron had a feeling that he wasn't going to be moving anywhere for a while.

Not that he really minded; he felt safe when they were all together.

There were times when Ron just needed to be with his two best friends.

The memory of what he had said to Ginny during the summer of first year flash through his mind…

_He had just sent his first letter to Harry saying that he could visit whenever he liked. Ron was so excited! But before his friend came over, he knew he was going to have to have a serious conversation with Ginny. _

"_Please, Ginny," pleaded Ron to his sister, "I know that you've had a crush on Harry for like forever, but he's not like we've read in the books. He's a regular kid, like me. It's just- he's had a lot of bad stuff happen to him. Just stay out of our way and treat him like a normal person, okay?"_

"_But, Ron! That's not fair!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot. "Why can't I be his friend, too?"_

_Ron fell to his knees. If groveling was what it was going to take, then so be it. _

"_Please, Ginny! Harry and Hermione are __**my **__friends. They don't have to tolerate me because we're family. They didn't have to be nice to me because they were friends with my brothers first. I made them all on my own. They actually like me, for me! For the first time in my entire life, I have something that's solely mine, and mine alone. Please, Ginny! Just let me have them to myself for a little while…"_

"_But-"_

"_You've always been great with people, Gin. But I'm… __**not.**__ I'm sure you'll make tons of friends the second you get to Hogwarts. I don't mind if you become close to them later on down the line, but __**please **__just do this for me right now!"_

"_Well… okay, Ron. I'll try. If they mean that much to you…"_

"_Oh, thank you, Gin!" yelled Ron, jumping up to hug her. She smiled softly and returned it._

"_Anything for you, you silly git,"she laughed into his chest. _

Ron closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander back to the question he had been asking himself for a long time. What was his role in the group? Harry was the leader, Hermione was the brains… what part did he play? Why was he so important to them?

Ron then looked down at his friends as they peacefully slept.

They were both leaning against him. If he got up, they'd tumble to the floor.

He chuckled softly as he pictured them irately waking up to yell at him.

But then a thought dawned on him, _"Could that be it?"_

Ron looked down again at his friends, he was supporting them… without him there… they'd fall.

He was the frame that kept them up, the glue that held them together.

Ron was warmed by that thought; they really were three parts of one whole. They needed each other, and he was piece right in the middle. His place was to fit perfectly between his friends and hold them up through the storm.

He reached out his arms and drew them in closer.

For in that peaceful moment, Ron was exactly where he belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Okay, all together now: 1…2…3… _**AWWW! **_Totally sap-tactular, I know. Let me know how my attempt at romance went. I really don't write it very often.

Hehehee! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it.

And now for the preview…

Next Time: "Heartbeat"

It takes place immediately after Ron takes Hermione to Shell Cottage. I'm not going to rehash the entire Malfoy Manor chapter because for the most part; you can _clearly_ tell what's going through Ron's head. But there will be flashbacks as Ron reflects back on certain events from it and from years past.

Lots of Ron and Hermione romance will be in this next one.

Thanks again for reading and please remember to review!


	9. Heartbeat

Disclaimer: Hello again everyone! Time for the next new installment! This one picks up immediately after Ron and Hermione escape Malfoy Manor. As always, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>-Heartbeat-<strong>

* * *

><p>The second Ron's feet touched ground at Shell Cottage; he cried out, "BILL! <em>FLEUR!<em> ANYBODY! _HELP!_" Numerous cuts and lacerations bled sluggishly from Hermione's body. There was no time to lose. He quickly lifted her up into in his shaking arms and ran toward the people crowded around the cottage.

"Ron! Luna and Dean told us everything. Take her up the main guest bedroom; Fleur is already there," said Bill as Ron sprinted past him straight into the house.

"Harry should be here any moment. Keep an eye out for him, Bill," called Ron over his shoulder as he rushed up the stairs.

Inside the guest bedroom, he found Fleur gathering potions while swearing under her breath in French. She spun around as she heard him enter.

"Qu'ickly! Place h'er on de bed!" Fleur said frantically, her wand already weaving healing charms around Hermione.

Tension hung in the air as Fleur tended to her. He had almost lost her today…

_Hermione's screams of agony echoed across the cold stone walls. Ron clawed at the sharp rocks with his bare hands. They quickly became scraped and bleeding. He knew his efforts were futile, but he had to try. He had to save his Hermione. It was basic, primal. All logical planning and intelligent thought went out the window. He was reduced to a wild, desperate creature. Another pain filled scream engulfed his soul. Ron answered it with one of his own. They were both being tortured. She wasn't alone. _

"_HERMIONE!"_

After a few moments, Fleur sighed and began pour out doses of several different potions into a large goblet. "Ot'her th'an de deep cuts and bru'ises, s'he h'as a few brok'en bones. D'ere iz alzo some nerve dam'age."

Ron shivered at that.

"B'ut, all o'f it can be fi'xed," continued Fleur as she mixed the concoction.

The sound of a sudden ruckus downstairs then drew their attention. Ron looked from Hermione, back to the door. Something was happening, but at that moment, he just couldn't leave her.

"I w'ill see w'hat is go'ing on. You stay w'it h'er. De potion shou'ld heal de rest o'f h'er in'juries. Be sure to g'ive it to h'er when s'he w'akes up."

Fleur turned to leave when Ron softly whispered, "Thank you. For everything…"

Ron had never properly thanked her when he had left to find his friends. He felt the need to do so now.

"D'ere is noth'ing to th'ank, Ron. You ar'e part o'f _ma famille._ W'e must take ca're o'f one ano'der, yes?" she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then turned and left the room.

He smiled for a moment at her retreating back. Ron then turned back to the still form of Hermione. She looked so fragile lying there. He felt the tears start to build in his eyes as he took a seat in the chair next to her bed. He reached out and gently took her hand. It reminded him of second year, when he had first waited at her bedside…

_What terrified Hermione most had finally come to pass; the creature from the Chamber of Secrets had claimed her as a victim. He should have never let her go off on her own. Ron had been unable to protect his friend. He had let her down. Her face was frozen in a state of shock. It was like he was staring at a statue…or a corpse. The thought made him shiver. What if the cure didn't work? What if she was stuck like this forever? He studied her features closely, wondering what it would be like to never talk to her again. Her laughter would never dance around the common room. That knowing smile would never stretch across her face. Her nose wouldn't crinkle up when she studied. She was always so animated in everything she did. To see her lying there, lifeless; it was like a crime against nature. So when Harry asked Ron to go with him to 'follow the __**damn**__ spiders,' he thought of all the times Hermione didn't hesitate to help him. Yes, spiders were his greatest fear. But if facing them meant that they'd be able to stop the monster from ever hurting Hermione again, then he'd do it. He'd do it, for her. _

It had been bad that time. But nothing compared to when Ron awoke after the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries…

_Ron erupted out of his bed the second he regained consciousness. He was screaming and withering in pain. Images, feelings, and thoughts not his own sliced through his mind. For a moment, he thought he was going mad. He felt strong arms wrap around him to hold him down. His arms burned with a fury. Ron yelled in agony. _

"_Ronnie!" exclaimed Fred next to his right ear. "You need to calm down. It's over."_

"_I-I what happened? The last thing- Gin! Is she?"_

"_She's just fine little brother. She ended up only having a broken ankle. Poppy sent her and Neville to the hall for lunch," sighed George on Ron's other side, "You took the curse that was meant for her."_

_Ron tried his best to slow his rapid breathing, but the throbbing in his arms would not allow it. _

"_Guys, please let go of my arms," he gasped out and Fred and George immediately jumped back as if burned. _

"_Sorry, Ron. We-"_

"_Where's Sirius? D-did we save him?"_

_The twins' faces fell the second they were asked._

_Ron felt his resolve stiffen. He closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. Harry was going to need him._

_He forced himself to sit up. It was then that Ron looked to his right and noticed the still form lying in the bed next to him. _

"_HERMIONE!" he gasped in shock and tried to get up. _

"_Ron-" said Fred as he went to stop him, but Ron simply brushed him aside._

"_W-what happen to her? I-is she alright?" Ron asked as he knelt beside her bed. _

"_She was hit with a bad curse to the chest…." replied George as he gently place a hand on Ron's back. It was the kindest gesture he had ever received from either of the twins. It was a little unnerving. _

"_Poppy said she'd be alright. You both got the worst of the injuries…" said Fred as he knelt now next to Ron. "Which is why, you need to get back into bed, Ronniekins."_

_Ron just shook his head and took her hand in his own. Once again, he had failed to protect her. He sucked in a dry breath that burned his raw throat. Why wasn't he strong enough to protect the people he loved?_

After Sirius' death, the risks seemed far more real. Being a hero was no game; good didn't always triumph in the end. This war was a matter of life and death. The stakes were high. Next time, Hermione could be the one who ended up dead. Ron knew he'd never be able to live through that.

This war would decide a great many things in wizarding society. To the victor, would go the spoils of creating a new government founded on their own ideals. The outcome would shape the future of their world. Ron had feared for Hermione's life before, but she was strong. He knew she could take care of herself. But this year had been the first time, he had truly been terrified. For you see, Hermione was a Muggle-born, making her a major target.

He remembered the shock he felt when she read aloud the decree printed in the _Daily Prophet…_

"_People won't let this happen," said Ron as he looked at Lupin desperately. He had always believed that the majority of wizards didn't think the same way the Death Eaters did. That true wizards would rise up when injustice was done, and stand for what was right, no matter the cost. _

_Apparently, this was not the case. The paper's story of Muggle-borns stealing magic from others was absolutely absurd! The mere existence of Squibs should discredit it. Lupin went on to say that every witch and wizard had to prove there was at least one magical relative in their family. If they didn't, the consequences would be severe. His love was now being hunted like a criminal._

_Ron glanced at Hermione, then said, "What if purebloods and halfbloods swear a Muggle-born's part of their family? I'll tell everyone Hermione's my cousin –"_

_Hermione covered Ron's hand with hers and squeezed it. Her touch filled his heart with warmth. _

"_Thank you, Ron, but I couldn't let you –"_

"_You won't have a choice," said Ron fiercely, gripping her hand back. He needed her to understand. She meant just as much to him as his family. "I'll teach you my family tree so you can answer questions on it."_

_Hermione gave a shaky laugh._

"_Ron, as we're on the run with Harry Potter, the most wanted person in the country, I don't think it matters. If I was going back to school it would be different…"_

He was so foolish some times. He really should have thought of that. Hermione was always two steps ahead of him. But his fear of what could happen to her grew exponentially from that point on. His nightmare finally became reality, within the gilded halls of Malfoy Manor…

_He had pleaded with them to take him in her place. But they ignored him. As she was dragged away, their eyes met for what Ron feared to be the last time. In them, he could finally see her true feelings. _

_She loved him. _

"_Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Greyback purred lustfully in Ron's ear as he forced both Ron and Harry along the corridor. "I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, ginger?"_

_Ron shook with rage. He swore that he would make the monster pay._

He then reached outhis hand and lovingly caressed her cheek. He felt tears once again sting in his eyes. While trapped in the cellar, he had imagined her small body being torn to shreds. In that moment, his heart had truly shattered. But once again, fate intervened. And it came in the most unlikely of forms.

Ron grinned to himself as he thought of it. Bellatrix had just called the Dark Lord and he and Harry were running out of time…

_They were hiding, waiting for the right moment to act. For a few seconds, he could tell Harry was once again drawn into demonic la la land. _

"_Great, that's all we need right now," thought Ron ruefully._

_Luckily, it was a short episode because Harry came to back to his senses just as Bellatrix began to speak aloud._

"_And I think," said Bellatrix's voice, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Ron_ _as he leapt into action. _

_He burst into the drawing room and Bellatrix spun around, shocked; she turned her wand to face him instead –_

"_Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled, pointing Wormtail's wand at Bellatrix. Her wand flew into the air. Harry, always the Seeker, caught it as he sprinted after Ron._

_The two of them fought off the Malfoy clan until Bellatrix screamed, "STOP OR SHE DIES!"_

_Ron watched horrified as Bellatrix pulled his unconscious love up by her hair. From her sleeve, the crazed witch then drew a short silver knife and held it tightly against Hermione's exposed throat._

_"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"_

_Ron stood rigid, unsure of what to do. They needed a distraction._

_"I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the sharp blade into Hermione's throat. Beads of blood slid gently down her porcelain neck._

_He and Harry had no choice. They obeyed her demand. _

_Just as all hope seemed lost, a grinding noise from above drew everyone's attention. _

_The crystal chandelier overhead creaked and gave a terrible shudder. Bellatrix fled just as it fell to the floor in an explosive, shattering crash. Hermione and the goblin were pinned underneath it. _

_Ron ran to her side. Quickly and as gently as he could, he pulled her out of the wreckage. Bruises and lacerations covered her soft skin. He hoped that most of her injuries were superficial. _

_He vaguely heard Dobby tell off Bellatrix. The little elf was every bit the triumphant hero._

_Ron pulled Hermione's still form close to him as Harry then tossed him a wand yelling, "Ron, catch – and GO!"_

_He did not have to be told twice. The image of Shell Cottage was crystal clear in his mind. He focused on their destination with all his might. Splinching them both at a time like this was not an option. He'd do it perfectly this time, for Hermione's life hung in the balance. _

They had really made it out. They were safe and alive.

"Dobby saved your life, Hermione," laughed Ron hysterically to her unconscious form. The shock of what they had just went through, finally caught up to him.

"You should have seen him," he said shakily, grabbing her wrist. He could feel life giving blood rush strongly through her veins.

"It was amazing. You would have loved it! He declared that he was a 'free elf' right to Bellatrix's ugly twisted face."

Ron ran his other hand through her wild hair and continued rambling, "He and Harry should be up here soon. When I see Dobby, I'm going to kiss the little guy right smack dab on the lips! He really saved our arses today. I'm going to raid the entire house and give him every sock I can find. Bill and Fleur will probably kill me. But they can always get more, right? He'll like that won't he, Hermione?"

She gave no answer, but he pretended that she had.

"I'll even nick Fleur's silk hosiery! Can you imagine Dobby strutting around in a pair of those?" he laughed uproariously, but the sound quickly became bitter as once again, Hermione did not stir.

"Giving me the silent treatment again, huh, love? Aren't you a little old for that?" he asked as tears began to leak from his eyes.

"Come on, Hermione. I-I need you to get up now. Please… wake up…"

And with that, the last threads of Ron's composure snapped. He placed his head onto her chest and openly wept. He listened to the rhythmic beating of her heart. It was his lifeline, reminding him with every 'thump and pump' that she was still alive.

He was so distraught; he didn't even notice when a warm, small hand started to lovingly stroke his red hair.

It wasn't until he heard the mumbled words of, "Hmm… R…on…R-r…on…" that he finally looked up.

"Er-my-nee," he croaked out between sobs.

Her dark eyes slowly slid open and stared at him hazily.

Ron roughly wiped away his tears. Hermione was wake and needed him to be strong.

"Hey, there, love. You gave me quite a scare," he said tightening the grip on her wrist.

"I…huh?" she asked still stroking his hair as if he were a cat.

"You know, I'm starting to see why Crookshanks wants you to pet him so much," he joked, nuzzling his face into her hand.

Her eyes suddenly went wide as she gasped aloud. Apparently, she thought he had been a dream.

"Ron! Oh, Ron!" she cried and enveloped him in a desperate embrace.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Everyone's safe. It's alright," he mumbled into her shoulder. She shook violently in his arms.

"You tried to trade your life for mine! Do you have any idea how _stupid_ that was?"

"It was not stupid," he said pulling back from her, "Your life was at stake. If given the choice, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. "

"But-"

"Hush, now. You can yell at me all you want later," he said with a smile. He then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the goblet.

He gently handed it to her saying, "You're supposed to drink this."

Hermione sent him a glare that clearly said; she was not done talking yet. But nevertheless, she did as instructed and swallowed the potion in one big gulp.

"Goodness that was awful," she said, placing the goblet back on the nightstand.

"I believe a _very_ intelligent witch once told me, that it wouldn't work if it didn't taste 'horrific,'" he teased.

She gave him a knowing grin.

Hermione then crossed her arms over her chest and said, "An 'intelligent witch,' eh? This wouldn't be your way of buttering me up, would it?"

"Never," he said innocently, "I was referring to Luna."

His response earned him the obligatory punch to his arm.

Even though it didn't have her usual force behind it, Ron made a good show of acting normal.

"Ow! Why must I be surrounded by violent women?" he lamented to the heavens.

"Your mum, Ginny, and I are not violent, _Ronald_," she said to him sternly. "We are _strong._ Feeble-minded males usually confuse the two."

Ron knew she was expecting him to snort at that. But he just couldn't today.

"You… really are strong you know…and brave. That story you made up about the sword when…she- it was brilliant you know…."

"I," whispered Hermione as she quickly looked down; unable to meet Ron's eyes. "I-I heard you calling my name, when she- Your voice… helped anchor me to reality. I couldn't have survived it without you… "

After that, the two of them went quiet, not knowing what else to say. Should they talk about the moment that had passed between them, when they had looked into each other's eyes?

Ron gathered up his courage and was just about to speak, when a soft knock at the door caught his attention.

"Come in," he called as Hermione quickly brushed at her eyes. They'd have time to discuss it later.

"Good, you're awake," sighed Bill as he and Fleur came into the room. They both looked pale and uneasy. He and Hermione could sense that something had happened.

It was then that Ron realized that Harry had not come up to see them yet.

"What's wrong?" demanded Ron as he sprung out of his chair. Next to him, Hermione fought to sit up exclaiming, "Is it Harry?"

"No. H'e iz fine," said Fleur as she quickly went to Hermione's side.

"Then what-"

"It's, well,-Dobby," said Bill hesitantly.

Ron and Hermione's silence was apparently Bill's cue to continue.

"He- somehow got stabbed while leaving with Harry. And he- he didn't make it."

"Wait, Dobby? How, when?" asked Hermione clearly at a loss.

"Dobby Apparated through the Malfoy's wards," said Ron, the words simply falling from his mouth, "Apparently, house elves can do that. He just- popped in out of nowhere, right in the middle of the cellar. Luna and Mr. Ollivander were being held there as well."

Hermione let out a gasp, but didn't interrupt.

"He got them and Dean out and then came back for us. Dobby's the reason we're all still alive," finished Ron numbly as he slowly sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"You mean he- No! No, no, no…" cried Hermione as Fleur gave her a consoling hug.

"Harry's- not taking it well. He's determined to dig Dobby a grave without magic. He's out there right now…"

Ron and Hermione then shared a silent look. After a moment, she said, "Go, Ron. I'll be fine now."

He nodded his head and turned his gaze to Fleur.

"Do not wo'rry, Ron. I w'ill take goo'd ca're o'f h'er, " she replied, knowing what was going through his mind.

He gave her a small smile of thanks and left. His brother followed Ron out the door.

"Ron, wait a second. I want to talk to you," said Bill as he grabbed his brother's arm.

"What about?"

"What do you think? You show up here, escaping from Malfoy Manor, Hermione's unconscious, Dobby's dead, Mr. Ollivander's weak as a kitten, and I think it's high time Fleur and I get some answers!"

"Bill, I'm sorry, but I-"

"Look at this point, I don't even care anymore, Ron. Secret mission or not, whatever you three are doing is highly dangerous. We can help Ron, you three don't have to do this alone…"

Ron sighed knowing that in some ways Bill was right. The others could help, but the information the trio held would only put everyone in even greater danger. But most of all, Ron would not break his promise to Harry. Until Harry said otherwise, Ron would keep their mission a secret. He would not betray his friend's trust again.

"I won't tell you anything, Bill," said Ron with a shake of his head. "If you really want to know, then ask Harry. It's his secret to tell."

"But-"

"Sorry, Bill, but this discussion is over."

And with that, Ron turned around and headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Ron found Dean staring out the window. He was watching Harry dig out in the distance.<p>

"You doing okay, mate?" he asked his old roommate.

Dean sighed and said, "Yeah, pretty good. Everything just seems so surreal, you know?"

"Yeah…" replied Ron sadly, "Uh, where's Luna? I haven't seen her since we got here."

He was so glad that she was okay. Ron remembered the promise he had made several months ago. He was going to be a better friend to her.

"She's upstairs looking after Mr. Ollivander. Apparently, they had become quite close while they were…" Dean veered off here, clearly unable to voice the cold reality.

"It's okay," said Ron taking pity on his friend, "I know what you're trying to say…"

After a moment, Ron cleared his throat and said, "I'm going out to help Harry. Do you want to come?"

He knew that Harry probably wanted to do this on his own, but he could tell Dean was itching for something to do. That, and Ron wanted to help as well. Digging Dobby's grave was a way Ron could express his eternal gratitude.

The little elf had saved their lives and Ron would never forget his sacrifice.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Let's go," answered Dean and the two made their way outside.

As they walked toward Harry, Ron thought about Dobby. He had been quite the trouble maker when they had first met. But gradually, like with Luna, Ron had become fond of him. Ron remembered back to when Dobby used to refer to him as "Harry's Wheezy."

"_Since when do I belong to you?"_ he had joked to Harry. It was not a flattering nickname. But Dobby always seemed to think of it as a compliment. That elf was an odd one; he went against the norm every chance he got. Though Ron had to admit, his hat made of all of Hermione's tea cozies was quite stylish. He had always felt sorry for Dobby, having been made to work for the Malfoys. Ron shuddered at the thought of what they probably did to him. It was amazing that the little guy could function at all.

Bit by bit, Hermione's idea of S.P.E.W. and what it stood for made more sense to Ron. Kreacher also played influential part in changing his mind. Dobby and Kreacher had been used and manipulated their entire lives by wizards, for both good and ill. It had taken recent events to finally make Ron see the truth. The process would be slow, but a great deal of changes needed to be made in the wizarding world.

"_Won't Hermione be proud?" _thought Ron ironically. He wished that it hadn't taken Dobby death to make him see all this. But all that had to wait; he'd speak to Hermione about his change of heart later. Ron needed to focus on one particular house elf right now. He owed not only his life, but the life of his friends to Dobby. It was a debt that Ron would never be able to repay.

Both he and Dean tread lightly to the edge of the hole that Harry was digging. The manual labor seemed to be doing him some good. Harry was sweaty and dirty, but he seemed more focused than he had been for a long time. After a moment, Harry noticed their presence and looked up at them.

"How's Hermione?" he asked.

"Better," said Ron. "Fleur's looking after her."

Harry then became tense for a second. Ron was sure his friend thought they were going to take the mickey out of him for digging the grave by hand; but Ron found the action very fitting. He glanced briefly at Dean and was sure he felt the same way.

Without another word, they both found stones and Transfigured them into spades. They then jumped down into the hole, and got to work.

As Ron dug, he reflected back on all that had transpired thus far during the war.

So many lives had been lost…in violent and horrific ways.

He was struck by the memory of Wormtail's last moments…

"_What was that?" shouted Lucius Malfoy from over their heads. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar? _

_Harry and Ron stared at each other. They were so screwed._

"_Draco – no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"_

_Footsteps crossed the room overhead, then there was silence. Ron knew that the people in the drawing room were listening for more noises from the cellar._

"_We're going to have to try and tackle him," whispered Harry._

_His friend was right, it was the only option left open to them. _

"_Leave the lights on," Harry added, and as they heard someone descending the steps outside the door, they backed against the wall on either side of it._

"_Stand back," came Wormtail's voice. "Stand away from the door. I am coming in."_

"_Good advice, dumbass. It'll make it all the easier for us to get the jump on you," thought Ron as long pent-up rage at his old pet came boiling to the surface. He was going to make the spineless little bastard pay. _

_The door flew open. For a split second Wormtail gazed into the apparently empty cellar, ablaze with light from the three miniature suns floating in midair. Then Ron and Harry launched themselves upon him. He seized Wormtail's wand arm and forced it upwards. Harry slapped a hand to his mouth, muffling his voice._

_Silently they struggled: Wormtail's wand emitted sparks; his silver hand closed around Harry's throat._

"_Shit!" thought Ron as he struggled even harder to get Peter's wand away from him. _

"_What is it, Wormtail?" called Lucius Malfoy from above._

"_Double shit!" thought Ron and did the first thing that popped into his head. _

_"Nothing!" he called back, imitating Wormtail's wheezy voice. "All fine!"_

_Ron had always been good at impressions. Godric, he hoped it would be good enough. _

_When he focused back on the fight, Harry was starting to turn blue. _

"_Damn it!" thought Ron and battled with Wormtail all the harder. _

_"You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, attempting to pry off the metal fingers. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"_

_It was then that the last thing Ron would have ever expected happened; the silver fingers holding Harry slackened. Harry quickly wrenched himself free and kept his hand over Wormtail's mouth._

_It was astonishing. Did Peter actually feel some remorse? _

_Regardless of this revelation, Ron tugged Wormtail's wand from his other hand and whispered "And we'll have that." _

_Wandless, helpless, Pettigrew's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably toward his own throat._

_"No –" said Harry as they both watched gruesome scene unfold. _

_Ron hated Wormtail, despised him with every ounce of his being. But this… no, this was too much. Even Peter didn't deserve this. Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it._

_Voldemort's precious gift had turned on its master; Pettigrew was being strangled before their eyes._

_"No!" exclaimed Ron as his body finally caught up to his mind. _

_He released Wormtail too, and together he and Harry tried to pull the crushing metal fingers from around Wormtail's throat, but it was no use. Pettigrew was turning blue._

_"Relashio!" said Ron desperately, pointing the wand at the silver hand, but nothing happened; Pettigrew dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione gave a dreadful scream from overhead. _

_Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his purple face; he gave a last twitch, and was still._

_He and Harry ran up the stairs leaving the lifeless corpse forgotten._

Ron still didn't know what to think about that. For the longest time, he had hated the rat. Ron had longed for the day that Wormtail would face his vengeance. Peter had used Ron's family. All that time, the man responsible of the death of Harry's parents had lived with him. All those years, Ron had unknowingly put Harry's life in danger. Ron had even _loved_ the vile little creature. He felt violated and dirty when he discovered the truth.

But karma had finally caught up to the pitiful man, just as Ron had hoped it would.

So why, now that justice had been done, did he feel so empty?

Ron pondered this question as he continued to dig.

* * *

><p>In what seemed like no time at all, the hole was finally deep enough. Harry wrapped the elf more snuggly in his jacket. Ron smiled at Harry. Dobby had always loved clothes. So Ron decided that his gift would be the very shoes and socks off his feet. Socks had always been Dobby's favorite. Ron stripped them off and gently placed them on the body of the little elf.<p>

Dean produced a woolen hat, which Harry placed carefully upon Dobby's head, muffling his batlike ears.

"We should close his eyes."

Ron had not heard the others coming through the darkness. It seemed that they had attracted quite the audience. But what Ron was most surprised of, was Hermione being out there with them. He climbed out of the hole and walked toward her. She was wrapped in a borrowed dressing gown, pale and unsteady on her feet; Ron put an arm around her when she reached him.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed," he whispered softly in her ear.

"I know, but he saved my life, Ron. I just- _have _to be here," she replied, resting comfortably in his embrace.

"I understand. But if you start to feel weak; tell me, okay?"

She nodded briefly and they turned their attention back to the grave.

Luna was kneeling there next to Harry, and tenderly closed the elf's shining eyes. As always, Luna's honest and genuine nature shone through. She really was the best person to speak. Though, Ron did feel a little embarrassed when she had put him on the spot.

He had never been good at expressing his feelings aloud. And today was no different. Ron would never be able to express how grateful he was to Dobby. There were simply no words. Ron would do what he always did; let his actions speak for what was in his heart.

As they walked back to the cottage, Ron called Luna's name.

As she turned, Ron gave her a warm smile and said, "Glad to have you back, Lu."

She returned it in kind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Man! I was not expecting this one to be this long. I added in a lot more flashbacks than I anticipated. Hopefully the bits in italic aren't too long. There were just a lot of little moments that I wanted Ron to reflect on at certain appropriate moments. Also, let me know if Fleur's accent came across okay. Because I had quite a time trying to get it to look like it would sound, while still making it legible. Hope all of you liked it!

And now:

Next Time: "Unlock the Gates"

Ron and Hermione destroy the cup. It's going to start with Neville in the tunnel and end right as they fly out of the chamber. The kiss is getting a chapter all its own. So don't worry R/Hr fans; more romance is on the way.

And as always, please read and review!


	10. Unlock the Gates

Disclaimer: Give me a "R!" Give me a "E!" Give me a "V!" "I!" "E!" "W!"

What's that spell?

"Review! Review!"

I own nothing! Now let's get this fic started!

* * *

><p><strong>-Unlock the Gates-<strong>

* * *

><p>It was quickly becoming the oddest and <em>longest<em> day of Ron's entire life. First, he and his friends broke into Gringotts Bank, the most secure bank in the wizarding world. Not only did they escape with their lives, but on the back of a dragon no less! Then, they _rode_ the freaking thing to a lake and swan-dived off its back.

You know, just for kicks.

When Charlie hears about this his eyes are going to fall out of his head. Well, maybe _after_ he takes the mickey out of Bill for allowing the goblins to keep a dragon captive like that.

Next, Harry had a vision, which thankfully did _not_ happen when they were clinging for their lives on the back of a flying death trap.

Apparently, the last unknown Horcrux was hidden at Hogwarts, just as Harry thought it would be. The connection between Harry and You-Know-Who really frightened Ron sometimes. He wasn't scared _of _Harry per se, but rather for him. What if Voldemort tried to drive Harry mad again like he had in fifth year? Would Harry be able to stay focused when the final confrontation came?

No, he had to stop thinking like that. His best friend would find a way to win in the end. But there was no time to worry about that now; they had to get to Hogwarts and find the blasted thing before You-Know-Who.

As always, they decided to screw the plan and dive headfirst into trouble.

Then, so much random crap happened Ron was still reeling from it all. Apparently, it was Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, who Harry had seen in the mirror. He was the one who sent Dobby to rescue them from Malfoy Manor.

Okay… at least _that_ little mystery had been cleared up.

But the one thing that left a major impression on Ron was Aberforth's description of his brother. Godric, young Dumbledore really reminded him of Percy. From his arrogance and intelligence, to his need for power blinding him of what was truly important: his family. Yes, young Professor Dumbledore had a lot in common with his estranged brother. Thinking of Percy made Ron both mad and sad, all at the same time. But he had hope that Perce would try to make amends one day. And unlike Aberforth, he knew his entire family would eventually take Percy back. Everyone makes mistakes, and at the end of the day, Percy was still his brother. Ron would make sure that his family did not end up like the Dumbledores.

The portrait of Ariana then swung open to reveal… _Neville?_

The beaten and bloodied form of his friend enveloped Ron in a joyful hug. Everything about it was totally surreal; from Neville's physical appearance to his confident demeanor. His body was one big bruise, and he was cut up worse than Hermione had been when the chandler fell on her. But the extent his injuries simply didn't faze him.

The three of them were now following Neville's lead down the long corridor. According to their friend, all the other passages into Hogwarts had been sealed off. Ron was stunned at what Neville had gone through. It was horrific. Students were made to practice the Cruciatus Curse on people given detention? They tried to kidnap Neville's grandmother?

Though, somehow, the cruelty Neville had suffered finally made him grow one mighty back bone. Ron had to admit, he had noticed a lot changes in his friend over the last couple years. Neville was nothing like the wimpy, klutzy kid Ron had known in first year.

Unlike his friendship Luna, Ron had always liked Neville. He felt camaraderie with the quiet boy because he lacked self-confidence just like Ron. But the major difference between them was when pushed Ron would act, whereas Neville wouldn't. Ron often felt frustrated with Neville when he just let people walk all over him. But that hesitant part of Neville had faded away over time.

It wasn't until the DA was formed that Ron really started to notice a major change in him. There was a drive and determination that Ron hadn't seen before. Like Luna, Neville had accompanied them to the Department of Mysteries where he had been an invaluable asset. And now, a strong and confident Neville stood before him, one fully grown into his adult skin. Ron couldn't be prouder of his friend. He guessed Hermione was right when she once said that people either rose to face adversity or were crushed by it.

After much walking and climbing, they finally reached a door similar to the one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. As Neville pushed it open he called out, "Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"

The trio was immediately swamped by joyful students celebrating their arrival. The effect it had on Ron was euphoric. Apparently, the passageway was created by the Room of Requirement. Neville had been using it as a hiding place from the Carrows. The room created the tunnel to Hogsmeade so Neville could find food.

"Yeah, well, food's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration," said Ron with a nod. When he looked up everyone was staring at him like he had grown a second head.

"_What? Oh, come on! It's not that surprising. I know things!"_

Though, Seamus (who had been kicked down the shifting stairways by the look of him) changed the subject before Ron could retort.

When Gringotts was mentioned Ron couldn't help but take a bow. It really was quite the accomplishment.

But the joyful moment came to a screeching halt, when Harry suddenly turned away from the crowd. His face scrunched up in pain as he desperately reached out to Ron. He grabbed Harry the second his knees started to buckle. Harry gripped the sleeve of Ron's jacket like a lifeline. Ron's support was the only thing keeping Harry on his feet. Seeing his friend like this made Ron's worry increase tenfold. He could tell Harry's strength was fading fast.

When Harry came back to himself, he stared Ron dead in the eyes.

They were running out of time.

Luckily, no one else in the room (other than Hermione) seemed to take much notice of Harry's moment of weakness.

But he and Hermione could tell… Harry was in agony.

Harry fought through the pain and tried to make Neville and the others understand that they weren't here to fight a battle. Luna's sudden appearance did not help the situation either. The heated discussion was wasting them precious time. Then Ginny showed up with the twins, Dean, and Lee and Harry pretty much forgot about everything else.

At this point, Ron had had enough. There were tons of people here, ready to offer their aid. The trio had no clue what or where the thing they were looking for was. All they knew was it had probably been a possession of Ravenclaw's. Voldemort was going to show up at any minute and murder everyone in the damn castle. They had to get moving!

Ron spun to address Harry.

"Why can't they help?"

"What?"

"They can help." He dropped his voice and said, so that none of them could hear but Hermione, who stood between them, "We don't know where it is. We've got to find it fast. We don't have to tell them it's a Horcrux."

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, who murmured, "I think Ron's right. We don't even know what we're looking for, we need them." And when Harry looked unconvinced, "You don't have to do everything alone, Harry."

"_Please, mate. See reason,"_ thought Ron as he and Hermione shared a tense glance.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry finally agreed. The Ravenclaws were quite helpful. They all seemed to think the object must be her lost diadem- crown- _thing._ Apparently, the statue in the Ravenclaw common room shows her wearing it. Harry quickly warned them both that You-Know-Who was once again on the move. He then asked for a volunteer to take him into the Ravenclaw wing. Cho stood up and Ginny immediately shot her down by suggesting Luna be his guide. Ron would have snickered aloud if the situation wasn't so dire. Besides, he also trusted Luna more than Cho, but for entirely different reasons.

Neville then directed them to the exit. Harry said a quick good-bye and left, leaving Ron and Hermione to stand there twiddling their thumbs.

Ron let out a mournful sigh. He really didn't want to let Harry go off on his own. Something always seems to happen to him when he's on his own. But Luna was with him so maybe he'd be alright this time.

"Now, what?" he grumbled to Hermione, hoping she had some ideas.

"Oh, Ron. Even if we find the other one, how are we going to get rid of it? We still haven't got rid of the cup," she answered with a hopeless air.

Then, all at once, interlinking ideas started to flash through his mind. In an instant, answer struck him like a physical blow. His eyes went wide and a wild grin slid across his face.

It was _perfect._ Slytherin's pet would once again help destroy his heir.

He whirled around and grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"The basilisk!" he exclaimed in a moment of revelation, "Hermione! We can get fangs from the dead basilisk!"

"The basil-" she started to say, but stopped in a breathless gasp as the meaning behind his words caught up with her.

He quickly dragged her over to the broomstick stand at the far back of the room. Ron reached out, grabbed one, and placed it snuggly under his arm.

When he turned back around to look at Hermione, she was staring at him with a sense of awe.

"Ron, that's-that's _brilliant!_" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "Positively ingenious, even!"

"Always the tone of surprise," he sighed dramatically, once again earning himself a punch to the arm.

"Stop saying that!" she hissed in reply.

He of course, ignored her request as always.

"Come on, let's head to the bathroom," said Ron as he dragged Hermione past Ginny and a couple other people, "We don't have a lot of time before Harry gets back."

"Right, lead the way…" she said as they rushed toward the door.

* * *

><p>They moved as quickly as they could down the halls, ducking from time to time when they heard footsteps. Luckily, the Room of Requirement had dropped them off on the same floor as the bathroom. It wasn't too long before they had reached their destination. They slipped inside as fast as they could.<p>

"Okay, look for a spout that has a snake engraved on it," said Ron as he and Hermione went about searching the sinks.

"Oh! Here, Ron! I think-"

A long laboring wail then assaulted their senses.

"Oh, please, don't tell me-"

"_**Get out of my**_- oh, it's you two," said Moaning Myrtle as she flew out of one of the stalls.

Hermione turned to the ghost with a false smile and asked, "Hello, Myrtle. How have you been?"

"Oh…dreadful. It's _always_ been dreadful. But it's been even more so since those Carrows have been in charge. They have gone to great lengths to get rid of the annoying little Muggle-born ghost, but _**I WON'T LEAVE,**_" she screeched at them.

"Good for you, Myrtle!" said Ron, quickly trying to get her to keep it down. "Sticking it to them and all that, but you see, we really are in a hurry-"

"Yes, yes always in a hurry. No time to stop and talk to pooooor, Moaning Myrtle," she lamented. "By the way, I noticed Harry's not with you. He wouldn't happen to be dead, would he?"

Ron fought down the chill that engulfed him from hearing those words.

"No, he's off somewhere else in the castle," responded Hermione coldly.

"What a pity… I wouldn't mind sharing my toilet with him… " she said as she floated off to pout.

"_Whew, glad that's over,"_ thought Ron as he and Hermione approached the sink.

Suddenly, Hermione's hands flew up to her face as she gasped, "Oh, no! Ron, we forgot! You need to speak Parseltongue to open it… And it was such an amazing plan, too."

Ron laughed at her saying, "Don't worry, Hermione. I thought of that before we left. It's a long shot, but I figured I'd give it a try."

"Give it a try? Ron, we can't just waste time randomly hissing at a sink!"

"Ah, but you see, it _won't_ be random," said Ron with a lecturing air that Hermione often used. "I was with Harry when he opened the Chamber the first time, and he used the same exact hiss to open the Locket. Trust me. I _remember_ the pitch and length of the sound he made."

Ron then approached the sink. He glared down at the snake determined. "I can do it, Hermione. I know I can."

"Then, I'll back you up every step of the way," she said softly. Hermione then gently placed her hand on his back. He could feel her faith in him strengthening his resolve.

He would not let her down.

Again and again he tried, but to no avail. His throat was quickly becoming raw and sore, but he kept going. Myrtle zipped by to mock him a few times, once asking who he thought he was, Harry Potter? He had to stop Hermione from hexing her back to kingdom come.

"It's okay," said Ron grabbing her hands in own. And for a moment, Ron swore he saw her blush. "Besides, we really don't want her making a fuss."

She mumbled something like he was right and Ron turned back to sink. Once again, he deeply inhaled and let out a long strangled hiss that dipped and twisted across his tongue. Just as he was about to take another breath to try again, the tap suddenly glowed with a familiar white light and started to spin.

"You did it! That was amazing, Ron! You actually did it!" exclaimed Hermione jumping up and down from joy.

He laughed, "Always the-"

But she hit him before he could finish saying it. "Ow!"

"I told you to quit saying that! Come on, we have basilisk fangs to find!"

She was about to jump into the hole when Ron exclaimed, "Wait! It's kind of, well, a rough ride. The door will stay open until we leave so we don't have to worry about that. But I brought the broom so we could just fly in and out."

"Oh, right. Didn't think of that," she said with a blush. Ron smiled at her and mounted the broom. She looked at him worriedly.

"I know how much you hate riding these things," sighed Ron as he held out his hand to her. "But don't worry. I won't let anything to you."

And for a moment, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I know, you won't," was Hermione's eventual reply. She gently took his hand and climbed on the back behind him.

She automatically wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He felt his face heat up in a blush.

"O-okay," he croaked out before clearing his throat. He then lifted up his feet and hovered over the floor. "Don't worry, I'll fly slowly."

And with that, they flew off into the dark unknown.

* * *

><p>When they touched down at the bottom of the slide, it was just as dank and ominous as Ron remembered.<p>

Both he and Hermione lit their wands aglow.

"Goodness, that's a lot of bones," said Hermione as she glanced at the remains of several small creatures.

"I know, hopefully we won't run across another snake skin. Though, I'm sure seeing the real thing will be far more terrifying."

"Trust me," said Hermione, "Seeing just its reflection was enough to last me a lifetime."

They both shared a determined nod. And together, they made their way through the tunnel.

"Oh, my! Ron, look at that," said Hermione pointing at the large pile of rocks blocking their way. "Was it like this the last time you came?"

"Well, yeah, I told you I got separated from Harry when Lockhart used my wand…" replied Ron as he stared at the pile of rubble. A bloody handprint of his still rested on one of the stones. He had been so scared. Ginny was trapped in the Chamber and Harry and to go off alone to save her. Ron should have never let Lockhart get the drop on him. He remembered clawing at the rocks, tearing at them with all his might...

_He had to get out! He had to help Harry save Gin! Ron ignored Lockhart babbling like an idiot in the corner as he dug. Blood freely dripped from his hands but he didn't care. People that he loved were in danger and that was all that mattered. He had finally gotten the hole large enough for him to fit through when Harry returned with Ginny. His baby sister was crying, but that was okay. She was alive. He was so relieved that they were both alright. _

He laughed for a moment as he recalled how dumbstruck he was seeing Harry return with a bird and a sword.

"Ron, you dug through all of this without a wand? Your poor hands must have been shredded," said Hermione in shock.

"Yeah, well you know," he answered shyly, brushing her off. He really didn't want to talk about it right now. "Anyway, that opening isn't even close to being large enough for us to fit through. Let's get to work, okay?"

Hermione looked at him with that penetrating stare of hers, but eventually, she relented and carefully helped him float the larger rocks out of the way.

After they crawled through the newly made opening, he and Hermione walked down the long and winding corridor they found on the other side. A feeling of trepidation slowly built in Ron's heart. It would be the first time he saw the inside of the Chamber. Ron would view the spot where Ginny had almost died, and where the decaying remains of the creature that tried to kill Hermione lay.

Finally, the two came to a sold wall with two intricately carved snakes on it.

This had to be it.

Hermione reached out and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. All his doubts melted blissfully away.

He offered her a small smile in thanks and quickly got to work. It only took him two tries to get it right this time. The wall cracked open, and Ron and Hermione walked together as one into the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

><p>The first thing that caught Ron's attention was the smell. God it was awful! Like rancid meat and Charlie's stinky socks. It burned the back of his throat like the fumes from Snape's potions did.<p>

Massive snake carvings curled around the stone pillars supporting the ceiling. The entire room was dimly lit and gave off an eerie glow. Shadows danced across the mildew covered walls. Ron reached into his pocket and took out the Deluminator. He clicked it and orbs of light flew up into the dark ceiling and illuminated the entire space.

Both he and Hermione gasped at the horrific sight. The statue of Salazar Slytherin stood imposingly at the back of the room. Blood and gore were streaked across the smooth surface of the stone floor. And lying there, at the base of the statue's right foot were the twisted, rotting remains of Salazar's once great creature, the basilisk.

It was enormous. Bones protruded from its shriveled carcass. Its mouth, still hung open in its final breath; its long curved teeth glistened menacingly in the light, as if still ready to strike.

"_Merlin, Harry fought that thing alone, at the age of twelve? And Ginny…oh Ginny…"_ thought Ron as he and Hermione slowly approached the corpse.

"You know," said Hermione to Ron, "I find this scene strangely comforting."

Ron looked as if she had lost her mind.

"Really?"

"Yes, I finally get to see for myself that it's truly dead," she said with a sigh. "It can't hurt me or anyone else anymore."

Ron nodded his head and responded, "I get what you mean."

Together, they then used Severing charms to loosen the teeth from the monster's jaw. Then, ever so carefully, they collected the fangs into a pile. They were going to take as many as they could carry. There was no way they were going to end up in a similar situation to when they lost the Sword of Gryffindor. Whatever happened, they'd have several weapons immediately on hand, when the time came to destroy another Horcrux.

When they finally felt they had collected enough, Hermione pulled the cup out from under her jacket. Ron looked at her surprised.

"What?" she asked defensively. "We have the fangs; why not finish it off right here?"

"That's not what I-" said Ron as he took a moment to rearrange his jumbled thoughts. "Hermione, you really shouldn't keep that thing too close to you."

"I know, Ron. But I had to. If I put in in my bag, I might have lost it somewhere. Don't worry; it's not affecting or anything."

"Okay…"

"Good. Now, which one of us should do it?" she asked, looking down at the cup.

Ron audibly gulped; he really didn't want to destroy another of these evil things again.

"I-"

"Ron, if you're that hesitant, I'll finish it off this time," she said with a shrug.

As she got down on her knees, Ron suddenly had a really bad feeling about this.

It was true that the cup wasn't on her person for very long, like the Locket had been with Ron. But that didn't mean it wouldn't still try to defend itself. Ron _really_ didn't want to tell Hermione what happened in the Forest of Dean, but he had to warn her.

"Whoa! Wait a second, time out! " exclaimed Ron as she reached for a basilisk fang.

"What? You and Harry each destroyed one," she said defensively as she steadied the cup on the floor with her left hand.

"I know, but-"

It was then that Hermione's head whipped up and glared at him. "You don't think I can do it, do you? That I'm not as strong as you or Harry."

"I- _No!_ I'm trying-"

"Look here, Ronald Weasley. I'm destroying this thing, right here and now! The weak little girl shall save you the _pleasure._"

"The _pleasure? _You think destroying the damn Locket was some kind of great _joy_ for me?" yelled Ron in heated disbelief.

Was she _seriously_ going to start a fight with him over this?

"Then by all means!" snapped Ron irately, giving her a mock bow, "Allow me, to give you the _pleasure!_"

"Why thank you, Ronald. You're so _kind_," was her terse reply. She then raised the fang high above her head. The action shocked Ron out of his blind rage.

"WAIT!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs just as she was about to bring her hand down.

"What is it, _now?_" she demanded.

"It didn't just scream!" blurted out Ron, before he could stop himself.

"Wait, what?" asked Hermione as she brought her arm back down to her side.

"The Locket…" he sighed and looked away ashamed. "It…did more than scream…"

"I-…Okay, so what-"

"Just- be prepared, Hermione. It's probably going to defend itself somehow," he answered solemnly.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. She then took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the cup. Ron had his wand at the ready.

"Okay, I'll stab it on three. One…Two… Three!"

Her hand plunged.

A jet of water suddenly shot forth from inside the cup. It shifted into the form of a hand and caught Hermione by the wrist, halting the fangs' descent.

"_Shit!"_ thought Ron as he raised his wand. But before he could cast anything, another jet of water sprung out of the cup, this time in the form of a human fist. It lashed out and knocked him onto his back with a quick blow.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as the watery hand holding her expanded and took on the full torso form of… himself… the bloody Horcrux had made a copy of _him_. The duplicate had no legs, just a jet of water that connected it to the cup like a tail.

Hermione gasped as the watery doppelganger coiled itself around her like a snake. His copy appeared much stronger and more intimidating than Ron was in real life. The duplicate's red hair flowed around him like the water he was made out of. She stared at it, completely entranced.

"Ron?" she whispered.

"Herm-" he tried to yell as the second jet of water once again grabbed him. This time it slammed Ron hard back against the leg of Slytherin's statue.

Great bursts of light danced in front of his eyes. The jet of water then suddenly became cold, freezing Ron's arms and torso securely to the stone structure.

"Enough out of you," said a familiar voice next to his ear. It was the same one that had mocked Ron from the Locket.

"You," he growled as the arc of water took on the form of a young man. His eyes were the same ones that had stared at Ron out of the windows of that accursed Horcrux. The same ones Voldemort used to possess, back when he was still human.

"Riddle," he said with a gasp of pain. The ice on his chest was constricting his air flow. Ron tested his extremities to find them still in functioning order. Luckily, Ron had kept a strong grip on his wand. He could feel it in his hand under the ice. Silently, he cast a Warming charm and waited for the right moment to strike.

"The very same," Tom answered with a fanged smile.

In the background, Ron could hear his duplicate speaking to Hermione, "You are really naïve, you know? As if I would ever fall in love with a Know-It-All like _you._ All you do is nag and annoy me! You're so _strange, _not at all like other girls. Why do you think I went out with Lavender? Because she's everything you're not, you stuck-up little prude!"

"No… Ron, _please, _you don't really mean that, do you?" she cried, falling to her knees. The fang dropped from her hands forgotten. She then covered her face and shook her head in denial.

He stared at the scene in shock. Were Hermione's fears really so similar to his own?

"Oh, her pain is so delicious. Rich and vibrant like a fine wine," purred Riddle lustfully into Ron's ear.

"B-but, h-how do you know all this? She only held the cup for a few seconds!" he asked, trying to buy time.

"Please, vulnerability practically _exudes_ from her very pores. All her feelings are right there on the surface. A single touch was all I needed to know her inside and out."

"HERMIONE! _HERMIONE!_ HE'S LYING! THAT'S NOT ME!" shouted Ron, desperate for his voice to reach her.

"Yell all you want," laughed Riddle merrily, as his watery hand shifted into the elongated form of a sharp claw. "She'll never hear you. I'll drain her soul dry and become whole once more. Your skeletons will both forever lie in the Chamber of Secrets."

"_Oh, god. It's exactly like what happened to Ginny,"_ thought Ron as he tested the strength of his icy bonds. _"Almost there, just a bit more. Hang in there, love."_

"You bet I mean it," replied Ron's copy to Hermione as it grew larger. "You'll never be accepted by anybody. You just don't fit in. The Muggle world never accepted you and the wizarding world won't either. Face it, no matter what you do, you'll always be alone. I used you for your knowledge, so did Harry. Now that school's over, both Harry and I don't need you anymore. We can finally be free of you. I'll never love you! You are nothing, nothing, nothing, _nothing to me! __**And you never will be!**_"

Hermione's small frame shook with the intensity of her sadness. She lifted her head back up and stared his copy in the eye. Riddle turned away from Ron to watch.

Now was his chance.

Ron cracked his right arm free from the wall and roared, "SITIS!"

He blasted Tom right in the chest. The charm instantly turned a large chunk of its watery body into steam. The monster screamed out in agony as Ron broke through the rest of the ice.

The second his feet hit the floor, Ron launched the same spell right at his doppelganger's head. It exploded into a giant ball of evaporated water on impact.

He quickly rushed to Hermione's side. Her eyes were wide with terror as he turned her to face him.

"Hermione! Hermione, can you hear me?" he asked, giving her shoulders a quick shake.

"I-I… Ron? What?" she said coming out of her daze.

"It was lying to you! The Locket did the same thing to me. I don't think any of those things, Hermione! You're so amazing and beautiful; don't you _ever_ think otherwise!" he exclaimed stroking her hair lovingly.

"Ron," she whispered his name with tears in her eyes. It was then, that a noise to their left drew their attention. The watery creatures were starting to reform and grow larger.

"Listen, Hermione. I'll keep it busy while you sneak up from behind and stab the cup."

"Ron, no. You do it, I'm not strong enough."

"Hermione, look at me," said Ron pointing to himself, "Trust me. You _can do this._ You're one of the strongest people I've ever known. These are _your_ demons, Hermione, and you _have _to be the one to vanquish them. You're the only one who can."

For a moment, their eyes locked in an intense stare. Hermione's tears ceased and her face became determined.

"All right," she said, taking up one of the fangs from off the floor.

The watery jets from the cup transformed into a massive two-headed snake. The creature let out an otherworldly hiss and dove at them.

He and Hermione split apart as Ron shouted, "Oi! Ugly! I'm the one you want! _Sitis!_"

The charm once again hit its mark. A large cloud of steam flew off the mighty beast. It then set its crimson sights on Ron. The second he was sure he had its undivided attention, Ron turned tail and ran.

He heard the watery rush of the snake as it perused him. The small golden cup clanked every so often as its tail scraped across the stone floor.

The creature then suddenly dove at Ron. He just barely dodged the blow. The force of the attack sent him tumbling to the floor. He turned to face the monster as it approached.

The beast opened its mighty jaws and dove in for its final strike.

Ron closed his eyes.

The two-headed creature then suddenly reeled back its heads and let out a ghastly scream. The form of the snake then burst apart, drenching Ron in the ensuing cascade of water.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione called out as she slipped over to his side. When she reached him, she fell to her knees and enveloped him in a tight hug.

He enthusiastically returned it.

"Yeah, just a little wet, nothing a quick Drying spell won't fix."

"You were brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed as she dried them both off, "Where on earth did you learn a charm like that? It really dealt that thing a large blow!"

"Oh, that?" asked Ron as he stood up. "Don't you remember? It's that Drought charm that we found when we were looking for something to help Harry during the Second Task. I'm surprised you don't remember it."

"Oh, of course! It's the one that dries up small ponds and puddles."

"Yeah, I knew fire or the normal Drying charm wasn't going to cut it, so I figured I had nothing to lose by giving it a go."

"Well, regardless, it was brilliant, Ron. I really should have thought of that."

"Doesn't matter, it's over now. I knew you could do it," said Ron encouragingly.

"Thanks, but you know… That was a lot more than a loud _scream_, Ronald," she said teasingly trying to break the tension.

"Well," he said flippantly, "I _was _the one who thought you should do it. After all, you hadn't yet had the _pleasure_."

"Oh, quiet you!" she exclaimed punching him in the arm.

"Ow! What is it with you and the punching?" he asked while mockingly rubbing his injury.

For a moment, the two just laughed, having once again cheated death.

They both then became quiet and simply stared into one another's eyes.

Hermione suddenly licked her lips and looked away ashamed. "I- so you heard all that, then."

"Yeah… but like I said Hermione, the Locket did the same thing to me. Trust me; you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But Ron, all the things it said-"

"-are your darkest fears," finished Ron as he took up her hands in his own. "And not a single thing he said was true…"

Ron gathered up his courage as he looked into her hopeful eyes.

"I-"

But before he could say anything further, a loud rumbling noise from overhead caught their attention. Dirt drifted down from the ceiling as the far off echoes of distant screams vibrated down through the open pipes.

"What on earth was that? We're several hundred feet underground, Ron. Far beneath even the dungeons! What could-"

The cold reality of that answer suddenly dawned on them.

Voldemort had finally arrived.

They faced each other. Knowing that once again, they would have to put off what they were feeling for the greater good.

"Come on," said Ron as he grabbed the broken cup up off the floor and put it inside his jacket. He then took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her back to where the broom and the rest of the fangs were.

"Let's gather these up and get out of here," he said and they both quickly got to work.

Just as Ron climbed on the broom, Hermione stopped him with her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, noticing her frown.

"Ron I- before we go, I-I just have to know… When I… woke up, at Shell Cottage…. For a second, for a second I- thought I heard you say something. That… you called me '_love.' _D-did you?"

Ron felt his whole face become bright red. _Crap,_ he was worried that she might have heard that.

"I-I well… I was pretty distraught, s-so yeah I guess maybe… I- _might_ have said something like that…" he stuttered out stupidly.

But his fumbled explanation seemed to be enough for Hermione. She gave him a small smile and climbed on the back of the broom. Just as he was about to take off, she rested her chin on his back and whispered, "So absolutely _nothing_ he said was true, right?"

Ron smiled knowing what she was trying to ask.

"Not a single word," was his heartfelt reply.

As they flew off back into the sewers, Ron was sure she understood what that meant.

She was after all, the smartest witch of their age.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> OMG! That was such a tough one to write! The balancing between all the little facts, moments, and events I wanted to address, GAHH! I worked really hard to make this chapter work in the context of DH, but still be unique from other fans' versions of it. Hoped you all liked my use of the Drought charm, too. "Sitis" is the Latin word for "drought." I figured it would make a good fit because Jo uses Latin words for most of her spells. She never mentions what the incantation for that charm is so I figured it was a good match. I also added a lot of touches from "Chamber of Secrets" in there as well.

Anyway, Next Time!

"A Moment of Bliss"

The moment you have all been waiting for!

THE KISS! YAY!

Thanks again to all my readers, you input really encourages me to keep writing! Ten chapters down, and seven left to go!

Please remember to review!


	11. A Moment of Bliss

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I said I'd put this up much later in the week, but it's raining and I'm bored. So here you go. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I own nothing. I'm making no money from this. I write fan fiction for fun. I like to bring a new dimension to the stories I love.

And with that out of the way, on with the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>-A Moment of Bliss-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, we have the fangs. Now all we have to do is find one messy-haired bespeckled midget in a sea of utter chaos. Excellent," <em>thought Ron as he and Hermione ran down another random corridor within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

Just as they turned down what felt like the millionth corridor; a familiar bellow of surprise rose above the ambient noise.

"_There's our little prat!" _thought Ron as they rushed to Harry's side.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" he shouted at them.

"_Aw! Would you look at that? Harry missed us! I feel _so_ loved,"_ thought Ron as he happily chirped out, "Chamber of Secrets."

"Chamber - _what?_" asked Harry as he to an unsteady halt before them. It was like Harry's brain froze mid-thought. It would be hilarious if the castle wasn't crashing down around them.

Hermione went on to explain Ron's plan and with every word he felt the joy in his heart swell. She was proud of him! She believed in him. And now Harry did, too.

Harry's wide-eyed shocked expression was priceless.

"So . . ." he said slowly, clearly struggling to keep up. "So . . ."

"So we're another Horcrux down," said Ron as he pulled the mangled remains of Hufflepuff's cup from under his jacket.

"Hermione stabbed it," he added in a teasing tone, "Thought she should. She hasn't had the pleasure yet."

Ron couldn't resist putting that little extra jab in there. He could feel Hermione's miffed glare on him as he said it.

"Genius!" yelled Harry.

Ron could feel a blush coming on. He wasn't used to being the one who thought up the game changing plan. For the first time in his life, he felt genuinely _smart, _and notjust a smart arse! Maybe he really _did _add something important to their group.

"It was nothing," replied Ron as casually as he could, trying to keep the pride he felt out of his voice. "So what's new with you?"

But just as he asked this, an explosion came from overhead. The trio looked up as one and watched dust and debris rain down from the ceiling above. The echo of a distance scream rang in their ears.

They had to act quickly. Harry hurried them along explaining that he had discovered where Voldemort had hidden the crown thing.

"_The Room of Requirement, of course! It was right under our noses this entire time. We really should have thought of that earlier," _thought Ron as he and his friends rushed through the hall. The walls once again trembled as Harry led them back to the entrance of the Room of Requirement.

Inside, they found Ginny, Tonks, and some elderly woman that looked vaguely familiar. Ron stared at Tonks for a minute worriedly. Shouldn't she be at home watching over the baby? There was enough at stake with Lupin here. What if something happened to the both of them? It was then that Ron heard the elderly woman mention she had sealed the tunnel, after she went through. It was a smart move. The woman was stern and imposing for her age, but not in the same way Muriel was. There was something… _honorable_ about her and the way she carried herself. When she asked Harry about her grandson, Ron finally realized who she was.

"_Wait, she's- Damn, Nev! Your grandmother is one intimidating woman! You had a right to be scared of her all these years!"_ thought Ron as Mrs. Longbottom straightened her hat and headed off into battle.

Harry then turned to Tonks and asked her what Ron had been thinking. He could understand why she was here though. Tonks was never one to sit around when a fight was going on.

"_But still… Teddy…"_ thought Ron sadly as he watched Tonks run off. With a sigh he then turned to see Harry address Ginny. The second Harry had asked her to leave she practically leapt out of the door.

"And then you can come back in!" he shouted after her as she ran up the steps after Tonks. _"You've got to come back in!"_

"_Yes, Harry. __**Of course,**__ she will. How the __**hell**__ long have you known my sister, Potter? It'll take an act of god to get her to step foot back in here. You can't just order her around like a house-elf you know. I- wait… the house-elves…" _thought Ron as he struck with the memory of Dobby's sacrifice. The house-elves of Hogwarts, being bound here, would _have_ to help defend the castle; or die trying. That wasn't right. No matter how helpful they'd be, it wasn't right to order them to die on their behalf. They deserved a choice. Ron would not allow house-elves to be manipulated by wizards any longer.

Not on his watch.

Ron turned to Harry and said sharply, "Hang on a moment! We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us –-"

An odd clattering noise to Ron's far left then drew his attention. He turned and saw a look of unsuppressed shock on Hermione's face as the basilisk fangs slowly cascaded out her arms.

It was as if time had suddenly slowed to a crawl.

Their eyes met, and in that moment their desire for one another acted like a physical pull. For some reason, those words had been the final straw. It was like Hermione said, _"Enough, I can't wait anymore!" _

As she ran toward him, he tossed his fangs and the broom away. Time became fluid and dreamlike. His discarded objects seemed to take an eternity to fall to the floor.

With every beat of her foot, Ron was assaulted with a different memory…

**Thud...**

_She didn't have to rub it in and make him feel stupid. He knew how to perform the spell. But for some odd reason, he wanted to impress the little wild-haired witch. _

**Thud...**

_How could she say that? Scabbers was still his pet! She knew Ron loved him. Hermione should have known that cat would go after his rat. It just shows how much she __**really**__ cares about his feelings. _

**Thud...**

_The two of them, sitting together in the common room reading a Muggle book._

**Thud...**

_Her hand lay elegantly beside her, mere inches from his own._

**Thud...**

_He had pleaded with them to take him in her place. But they ignored him. As she was dragged away, their eyes met for what Ron feared to be the last time. In them, he could finally see her true feelings. _

_She loved him. _

**Thud...**

"_RON! RON! Please, wait! Please, come back!"_

**Thud...**

_Ron ripped the limbs off of his Viktor Krum action figure. Though he wasn't completely sure why…_

**Thud...**

_"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"_

**Thud...**

_The second he saw Krum at the wedding, Ron knew exactly what to do. "Come and dance," he said abruptly to Hermione. He took her hand in his. And for a brief moment, nothing else existed except for the two of them. He could almost taste the ideal life he had dreamed of as he twirled and spun Hermione across the dance floor. _

_But as the music stopped, reality once again set in. _

**Thud...**

There had been so many hints, so many things they both just couldn't see; that they had been too afraid to say.

**Her arms wrapped around his neck.**

But this was it. It was now or never.

**Her puckered lips came towards his.**

No matter what happened.

**He bent down to meet her. **

Whether they lived through today or died.

**He closed his eyes.**

They would have this moment of bliss.

**Their lips met.**

_Ecstasy... _

There was no other word to describe it. Years of pent-up passion flowed through them both. He lifted Hermione right off her feet. His dream had become reality.

She was _his _and his alone.

And she loved him with the same intensity that he loved her.

So many emotions burned in him during that moment that Ron simply shared with the woman he loved.

The castle was crumbing around them. Voldemort was knocking at the door, but they did not care for they were finally together.

It was all Ron had dreamed of and infinitely more.

The raw intensity of the moment was then shattered by a dark-haired little _gnat_ that shall remain nameless.

"Is this the moment?" a voice asked weakly.

Both he and Hermione promptly ignored the comment and simply gripped each other all the tighter. As if clinging desperately to the last few seconds they had.

"OI! There's a war going on here!"

"_Oh, piss off Harry! You snogged Ginny in front of me, now it's my turn."_

They reluctantly broke apart, but still kept their arms loosely around each other.

Harry was clearly not going to let up.

"I know, mate," said Ron to Harry in a daze, "so it's now or never, isn't it?"

"_Please, Harry. Try to understand…" _thought Ron as he saw Harry's face fall. He did get it. But Harry was quick to remind them of what was really important.

"Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry whined. "D'you think you could just – just hold it in until we've got the diadem?"

"_Damn it. Of all the times for Harry to be right,"_ thought Ron as he said aloud, "Yeah – right – sorry –"

He and Hermione shared one last quick glance; one that held a silent promise that they would make it through this ordeal, together. They quickly gathered up the discarded fangs; both blushing at the fact that Harry had witnessed such a private moment.

As the three of them stepped back into upstairs corridor, it became quite apparent that the situation was deteriorating at an alarming rate. It was as if the castle itself was quaking in terror. Out of a shattered window, red and green light illuminated the darkened grounds of Hogwarts. Death Eaters were most likely clamoring at the gates. It wouldn't be long until their defenses were breached. Outside the window, Ron and his friends watched as Grawp swung a stone statue at the invading forces. The giant released an intimidating roar.

"Let's hope he steps on some of them!" said Ron as more screams echoed through the halls.

"As long as it's not any of our lot!" said a voice: Ron turned towards it realizing it was Tonks. She and Ginny were hunkered down on either side of the broken window next to them. Ginny carefully aimed her wand and sent a jinx screaming down into the angry mob below.

"Good girl!" roared Aberforth as he rushed through the dusty hall with a group of students. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements; they've brought giants of their own."

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.

"He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!"

"_Oh dear, Godric,"_ thought Ron as he saw the look on Tonks' face.

"Tonks," said Ginny, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay –"

But Tonks had already run off into the dust after Aberforth.

Ginny turned, helplessly back to them, as if searching for reassurance.

"They'll be all right," said Harry, though Ron could tell his words were empty. There would be no guarantees in this battle. Everyone's lives were at risk. The quicker they found and destroyed the last Horcruxes, the better.

Ron and Hermione shared another glance. One that said they would each fight with everything they had.

"Ginny, we'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, keep safe – come on!" Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"_Sure, mate. Just keep telling yourself that she'll go back inside,"_ thought Ron as they ran back to the stretch of wall where the Room of Requirement lay in wait to be called upon.

The trio ran back and forth past the spot three times before the door finally materialized.

"_Good, I was getting dizzy,"_ thought Ron as the entrance took shape in front of them.

Harry gently pushed the door open and walked inside. Ron turned to Hermione and shared a brief smile. He reached out and took her hand. She returned his grasp just as tightly. And together as one, they walked over the threshold. The furor of the battle died as the door slid shut behind them.

And for a moment, all was silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Well there you have it people! The big kiss scene. Hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. I know it's not as long as a lot of my other previous chapters, but I felt the quality of the moment out weighted the quantity.

Also, I'm kind of debating whether I should go back and add in another chapter at the beginning about the wedding. What do you guys think?

Next Time: "Fire and Flame"

Ron faces Crabbie arse and nearly gets fried.

All this and more next time, on "Depth of a Heart"

Please remember to read and review!


	12. Fire and Flame

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hope everyone likes the new chapter!

* * *

><p>-<strong>Fire and Flame<strong>-

* * *

><p>The Room of Requirement had reformed itself into an impressive labyrinth, one comprised of various objects and knickknacks that had accumulated over the years. Once again, Ron was reminded of his father's old shed, except this time on a much larger scale.<p>

The one thing that Ron couldn't fathom though; was that Tom Riddle, the man who set up an elaborate cave of traps, guarded by Inferi to keep a single Horcrux safe, just stuffed another one in _here?_ Where anyone in the castle could have access to it? It seemed ludicrous to him. Ron voiced his thoughts to the others. Harry's flippant response was that Voldemort simply thought he was the only one who knew about the room.

How arrogant of him to think that. The massive piles of random crap should have been a pretty big tip-off that others had visited it before him. More and more, Ron was beginning to realize that Voldemort was not some all-powerful creature of destruction, but rather a mortal man: one who made mistakes. This realization served to strengthen Ron's belief that in the end, Harry would be able to beat the Dark Lord.

Ron and Hermione followed Harry's lead as he tried to remember the location of the bloody Horcrux. They passed by the Vanishing Cabinet Malfoy had used last year, and Ron felt a shiver travel up his spine. That slippery little ferret; Malfoy might not have given Harry and the others away when they were captured, but he sure didn't help them escape either. The coward probably would have just stood there and watched Greyback tear Hermione to shreds.

Ron's grip on her hand tightened for a moment. Hermione turned to him, searching his face for what he was thinking. Her features then suddenly softened and graced him with a sweet smile. Ron returned it vowing that if he ever saw Malfoy again, he was going to sock the git right in the teeth.

When Harry reached the intersection of the other aisles, he looked around the space forlornly; as if not knowing where to go next. Hermione then tried the Summoning charm, and just like with the cup, it didn't do a lick of good. Harry then suggested they split up. Ron really didn't like this plan, but it seemed that they were quickly running out of options.

Apparently, they needed to find a bust wearing an old wig and a tiara. _"What a chic ensemble! It would do both Dobby and Luna proud,"_ thought Ron, reluctantly letting go of Hermione's hand.

He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to.

"Don't worry about me, Ron," assured Hermione as she gave his hand one last quick squeeze. "I'll be fine. Concentrate on finding the diadem, all right? "

And with that, she took off down the left aisle. With a sigh, Ron fought down his anxiety and chose to search the right aisle.

"_She'll be alright. No one else is in here except us. Harry will be fine on his own. They'll both be safe,"_ thought Ron as he scanned the mountains of junk for an ugly needle in a haystack of crap.

With every minute that went by, the task became more and more daunting. Ron turned down what felt like the millionth corridor and stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

He rested his hand on the wall made of flotsam and jetsam to steady himself. No matter how hopeless it seemed, they had to keep going. The fate of the wizarding world was depending on the three of them to find this stupid thing. Ron released a frustrated grunt as he lightly punched the wall and took off again.

"_Teapot: Crap, Wine Bottle: Crap…. I-Um…Don't even __**want**__ to know why that's in here…Crap, Crap, __**Crapulent crap-**__" _but Ron's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of heated voices echoing through the room.

Distinctly _male _sounding voices, to be exact.

"_Did Neville come back in?" _thought Ron as he skidded to a stop and called out, "Harry? Are you talking to someone?"

Suddenly, a loud blast exploded above him. Ron shielded his head with his arms and ran from the avalanche of cascading objects, crashing to the floor around him.

"Ron!" he heard Harry bellow and Hermione scream as he narrowly dodged a _lovely_ set of drawers that attempted to bash his head in. Glass and other items continued to rain down from the sky as Ron heard Harry call out a spell. Whatever Harry had done, it steadied the wall of junk that was collapsing on top of him.

"_Whew, that was a close one,"_ thought Ron as he caught his breath. Once again he yelled for his friend, "Harry? What's going on?"

It was then that he heard a voice roar the word, _"Crucio!"_

"_That is most definitely __**not **__Neville,"_ thought Ron as he took off at a run. Somehow the Death Eaters had found them, and Harry was now in danger. Was Voldemort here as well? Would they have to face him one on one? The thought terrified Ron, but that fear only served to strengthen his resolve.

He allowed the sounds of the battle to be his guide through the ever twisting maze. Ron heard a familiar voice exclaim, "It's that Mudblood! _Avada Kedavra!"_

"_You son of a bitch! God, please let him miss!"_ thought Ron fanatically as his legs pounded all the harder against the floor.

"Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!" screeched Malfoy in that high-pitched voice of his.

"Please don't let me be too late to save Hermione!" gasped Ron out of breath.

He rounded the corner just in time to hear Harry's Disarming spell strike Goyle.

Ron took in the scene in an instant. Goyle was searching around for something, Malfoy had just dodge out of the way of a Stunning spell cast by… _Hermione_, oh thank god Hermione was still standing there fighting them off. Ron quickly waved his wand and shot a full Body-Bind Curse at Crabbe's exposed back. The spell just barely missed him.

"_Shit!"_ thought Ron as he watched Crabbie arse spin around to face him. He knew what curse the git would use.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ screamed Crabbe and time slowed. The air became thick; it felt like wading through a marsh. Ron's heart leapt into his throat as he dove for cover behind the corner of the wall. The heat of the curse scorched his skin as it flew past. It burned with a searing type of anger, a kind unlike any Ron had ever known. He could _feel _the utter hatred literally _radiating_ off of it. It was so strong, that if hit, Ron knew it could stop a man's heart cold. The Avada Kedavra curse had come very close to taking his life. He could feel it in his bones.

It truly was… unforgivable.

Ron shivered for a moment, cold with shock. But he quickly regained his composure when he heard Crabbe's heavy footsteps barreling down the aisle after him.

The redheaded warrior jumped away from the wall just as Crabbe rounded the corner. Ron sent a Stunning spell at him. Crabbe retaliated with a curse of his own, but both combatants missed.

"Missed me again, Crabbie pants," growled Ron as he readied his wand to cast another spell.

It was then that Ron felt an intense heat suddenly burst to life behind his back.

He spun around and saw a massive fiery blaze envelope the piles of contraband behind him at an alarming rate.

Consuming everything in its path, the glowing yellow-orange flames quickly raced towards the pair, hungry for more.

"Didn't need to hit you," grunted Crabbe as they both took off at sprint back down the hall where the others were still fighting.

Ron could see the horrified realization on both Harry and Hermione's faces as he ran to meet them.

"Like it hot, scum?" roared Crabbe as the flames licked at the back of their heels.

"_You idiot, you're going to kill us all!"_ thought Ron as he continued at his frantic pace.

"Aguamenti!" Harry bellowed.

"_I don't know who's stupider at this moment, Harry: you or Crabbe. Aguamenti? Seriously?"_

The jet of water soared from the tip of Harry's wand and simply evaporated into thin air.

"RUN!"

"_No shit!"_ thought Ron as he grabbed Hermione's hand and ran after Crabbe's retreating back. He and his friends pelted down the aisle searching for any means of escape. The raging fire instantly reduced the towering walls of the labyrinth to ash. Smoke burned in Ron's lungs as the air within the room quickly became saturated. As he looked back behind him, enormous heads of magical beasts suddenly erupted from the depths of the inferno. The fire now moved like a living breathing thing; a pure force of destruction, hell-bent on devouring them whole.

Malfoy and his band of idiots disappeared from view, but they really weren't Ron's major concern at the moment. For the trio was suddenly met with a dead-end. As they spun around; the fiery monsters encircled them in a ring of fire. The demonic creatures lashed and snapped at them with their fangs as they drew closer. Heat burned at the trio's faces as they backed up against the wall of forgotten items.

They were trapped.

Ron gripped Hermione's hand even tighter.

"What can we do?" she screamed over the deafening surge of the raging inferno. "What can we do?"

For a moment, all seemed lost.

Voldemort had won.

But as always, when things seemed their darkest; Harry found some crazy way to get them out alive.

"Here!" yelled Harry as he dove into the pile of trash and extracted a pair of ancient looking brooms.

"_And the brilliance of a desperate Harry Potter strikes again!" _thought Ron with elation as he grabbed the one Harry threw to him. He quickly mounted it and pulled Hermione on with him.

The second her arms latched around his waist, he kicked off into the air with Harry flying right beside them.

Both brooms swerved to avoid the snapping beak of a flaming raptor and soared into the air directly above the chaos. Ron glanced down at the glowing fire below. He watched as generations of student contraband were eradicated in such a grand displace that it would have made Filch proud.

Well…on second thought maybe not; because without the evidence, none of the perpetrators would be punished.

Anyway, Ron looked down at the yellow-orange blaze, wondering if Malfoy and his cronies had escaped as well. As much as he _despised_ Draco, Ron would never wish such a death on him. It was similar to his feelings about Wormtail's demise. Ron felt such rage and anger towards them both, but sensing Crabbe's hatred embodied in the Avada Kedavra curse, woke Ron up to a lot of things.

But he really didn't have time to reflect on the ramifications of that right now.

He watched Harry swoop around the room; most likely keeping an eye out for survives just like Ron was. But the smoke and heat were quickly becoming too much. Hermione's hacking cough finally convinced him that they had searched long enough. Panic was finally starting to set-in. If they didn't leave now, they might not be able to at all.

"Harry, let's get out, let's get out!" bellowed Ron desperately at his friend. And for a moment, he thought Harry was going to comply, but a withering scream, deep within the sea of ravenous flames suddenly caught their attention.

Ron knew that look on Harry's determined face.

His reckless friend was going to try.

Harry was going to risk his life, his _future_, and the future of the entire wizarding world for the life of _Draco Malfoy_. A man whose family locked them up and tried to kill Hermione; a man whose friend just tried to kill all three of them, Draco included.

The strategist in Ron screamed that Malfoy wasn't worth it.

It was too late; if Harry tried he'd surely _perish!_

"It's – too – dangerous – !" he yelled as Harry wheeled around and dove straight into the pits of hell.

"_Shit,"_ thought Ron as he debated about what to do. He had not just his life to think about, but Hermione's as well.

"Hermione, I-"

"I know what you're going to ask. Just hurry up and go after him, Ron!" was her heated reply. As one, they dove into the firestorm below.

It was like jumping into a furnace. Flames licked ravenously at their hair as they bobbed and weaved through the fire.

When Ron finally spotted his friend trying desperately to grab Goyle's sweaty hand, he roared, "IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!"

Ron swept the unconscious idiot up onto his and Hermione's broom with the ease of a Keeper. The extra weight made them pitch and roll dangerously, but they were able to get airborne again.

Knowing that Harry was following immediately behind, Ron sped as fast as he could toward the door. Black soot and ash filled Ron's lungs making him hack and cough. Finally, he caught sight of the closed doorway, and zipped toward it with all his might.

They couldn't risk dismounting to open it, so Ron cast _Reducto!_ with such force that it practically blew the door right off its hinges.

As they glided over the threshold, fresh air filled their gasping lungs. Ron spun around and braked. They landed to the left of the door, just in time to avoid colliding with the opposite wall.

Both he and Hermione tripped dazedly off the broom and fell panting to the floor. Their hair was singed and lightly smoking, but they had made it. They were still alive.

That had been far too close.

"Wait a moment…" Hermione gasped heavily, "where's-"

But the answer to her question came spiraling out of the open doorway, slamming into the wall next to them, causing both riders to tumble gracelessly to the floor.

"_Thank, Godric,"_ thought Ron as he and Hermione watched the doorway to the Room of Requirement fade from existence.

Malfoy repeatedly whimpered Crabbe's name.

"He's dead," said Ron harshly. He _really_ didn't have any sympathy for the prat at the moment. If Crabbe hadn't just tried to _kill_ them all, Ron would honestly feel sorry that he was dead. But you don't start a fire that you can't control; it's common sense!

A cavalcade of headless ghosts then sped past them and Harry suddenly started to panic, searching around the corridor.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron's friend asked sharply. "She was here. She was supposed to be going back into the Room of Requirement."

"_Yes, Harry. Because she was so __**clearly**__ going to do what you told her,"_ thought Ron sarcastically. He then turned toward the vanished entrance of the room, asking aloud if it would still work. He knew voicing his thoughts on Ginny would not help Harry's nerves; so Ron, for once, decided to take the _tactful_ approach and suggested splitting up to look for her.

Hermione dismissed his idea though, saying that she thought it would be best for them to stick together.

It was then that Hermione noticed something dangling from Harry's wrist.

As he slid the object off, Ron realized that it wasn't a bracelet, but a crown.

"_Bloody hell, Harry found the diadem!"_ he thought in shock and watched the thing leak out a dark, tarry like substance. The Horcrux then shuddered in Harry's hands and broke apart into a million pieces.

The fire had destroyed a Horcrux. As Hermione explained how it could have done such a thing, Ron's heart filled with joy.

"_Five down, and one to go,"_ he thought as the end of their harrowing adventure finally seemed within reach.

Even the flames of hell couldn't stop them. They were going to make it through this!

Little did Ron know; he was about to suffer a loss so great that it would very nearly shatter his soul…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I think I used just about every word for fire there is in the English language at least once XP

Hehehee! Anyway, twelve down, and five to go!

Yeah, I'm stopping there. Fred's death deserves a chapter all its own. It's going to have a lot of flashbacks and deep contemplation as I explore the complexity of Fred and Ron's relationship.

Your heartstrings shall be pulled and you will weep with open tears! At least I hope to invoke that response from my readers!

Next Time: "No Longer Afraid"

Please remember to read and review! Everyone's encouraging and helpful suggestions really keep me going!

Thanks again!


	13. No Longer Afraid

Disclaimer: I own zip, nada, zero, nothing. All you'll get from me are blood, sweat, and words!

Now on with the story:

* * *

><p><strong>-No Longer Afraid-<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron looked up at the monstrous spider crawling through the gaping hole in the side of the castle.<p>

Normally, he would be freaking out at this point. The creature would cause Ron to instantly freeze, terror encompassing his entire being.

But for the first time since his childhood, Ron felt nothing when he stared at the spider.

Nothing at all.

"_Why-" _

It was then that Ron remembered who was responsible for his fear of spiders.

"_Fred… Oh god, Fred…He's gone. He's really gone…"_ thought Ron sorrowfully as the realization hit him full force.

_They had been standing around, discussing what to do next, when Percy and Fred suddenly appeared in the hall. And they were fighting, side by side. _

"_Well, I'll be!" thought Ron staring at the pair in shock. "Perce came to the party after all."_

_All the animosity Ron had once felt towards his estranged brother immediately fled. Percy must have given one hell of an apology for Fred to have forgiven him so quickly. It was a damn shame Ron missed it. He would have loved to seen that. But seeing the two of them fighting as a united front was enough for Ron. A joy that he hadn't felt for a long time suddenly filled his heart; Ron's family was finally whole once again. _

_Ron and his friends instantly ran to his brothers' aid. Jets of light flew by and it wasn't long before they gained the upper hand. _

_For the first time ever, Ron actually saw Percy joking alongside Fred. _

_It was positively bizarre._

_Truly, it was a sign that the apocalypse was nigh!_

_Fred, "the carefree, irresponsible, delinquent," (Percy's words) was fighting beside Percy, "the stuck up, anal-retentive, pantywaist." (Fred's words)_

_In many ways, the two of them were each other's mortal enemy._

_That __**anything**__ could bring their opposing personalities together was absolutely unreal!_

_And then, the unthinkable happened. _

_"You actually are joking, Perce…" laughed Fred in that mocking way of his, "I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—"_

_**BOOM!**_

_The unexpected blast blindsided them all. The force of the explosion blew Ron right off his feet, knocking him back. _

_He fell to the floor in a heap. _

_When Ron awakened, the air was filled with dust and debris. Ron let out a mighty cough as he sat up, his limbs aching from the rough fall. _

"_Great… just what my lungs need, more crap in them," thought Ron ruefully as he stood up. _

"_Everyone, okay?" he grunted, stumbling over a rather large stone. _

"_Fred? Fred this isn't time for your jokes. Fred! You're scaring me! Please-please get up!" whimpered Percy's voice to his right. _

_Ron shook the ringing out of his ears as he turned to face his brother. _

_His eyes went wide at the scene he viewed. The entire side of the wall was blown away, leaving an enormous, gaping hole. Percy was shivering as he bent over their brother's lifeless form. Fred's eyes were glazed over, staring up unseeingly at the ceiling; the ghost of a smile still hanging on his lips. _

_Ron shakily made his way over to their side wiping away a small stream of blood from a cut on his forehead._ _He fell to his knees and stared at Fred in numb realization._

**His brother was dead. **

"_Ronnie!" cried Percy, grabbing Ron's shoulders, "Help me! I've tried everything and Fred won't wake up. Why-why won't he wake up?"_

_Tears just streamed down Ron's face in response. _

_As he stared forlornly at the trembling form of Percy, Ron realized that his poor brother now had another thing in common with the late Professor Dumbledore; they had both witnessed a family member die right in front of their eyes. _

"_Why are you just sitting there? Ron…" gasped Percy; the realization of what had happened just starting to hit him. "Ronnie…"_

_Ron's breathing became rapid as he attempted speak. But every time he tried, no words came. _

_When understanding finally shone in Percy's eyes, he let out such a mournful cry that it chilled Ron to the bone. _

_"No – no – no!" shouted Percy in denial. "No! Fred! No!"_

_His brother reached down and frantically started shaking Fred's body._

"_Oh god, Fred's __**body,**__"_ _thought Ron, horrified as he watched Hermione and Harry crawl out of the wreckage to meet them. _

It had all happened so fast, one minute Fred was alive and the next he wasn't.

But the chaos around them, would not allow Ron even a moment to grieve. Percy was now shielding Fred's dead body, refusing to move as the massive spiders closed in.

It was all of Ron's nightmares rolled into one. Of _course_ the first thing he would encounter after Fred's death would be a bloody _spider_. It was like fate was mocking him for his old, _insignificant_ fear.

Ron no longer feared spiders, for he had just experienced something far worse; the loss of a loved one.

Both he and Harry blasted the spider back through the opening. Ron leaned over to watch it fall, only to find more of the bloody things were crawling up the walls at an alarming rate.

"_What's the matter, Ronniekins? Afraid of an ickle spider?"_ the memory of Fred taunted him as George giggled merrily at his side. The transfigured spider, which had once been Ron's beloved teddy bear, had pinned him to the floor. He shivered, remembering how it had stared at him with those eight, beady little eyes; how its fangs had been so close to his throat. The louder Ron had screamed, the harder his brothers had laughed; until his mum came to the rescue …The twins had always known the precise buttons to push to get a rise out of Ron.

They were his tormentors from a very young age. But far more than George, Ron developed a love/hate relationship with Fred.

At first, Ron had admired Fred. He was funny, confident, and brave to a fault. And for a while, Ron wanted to be just like him, so he followed Fred around like a lost puppy wanting attention. Fred, of course, would have none of that and became increasingly cruel in order to push his baby-brother away.

So Ron would act out, trying to get Fred's attention. This eventually led to Ron accidently breaking Fred's toy broomstick and the whole spider-bear retaliation thing. Fred even went as far as to use Ron's Puffskein as a Budger when he had bugged him to play quidditch one day.

But Fred wasn't always nasty, there were times when he'd relent and play with Ron. His brother would even defend him, when the older kids would pick on him at the park. Ron never knew which Fred he would get: the kind, jovial one, or the mean, callous one. Sometimes he was a pair of twins within himself, both good and evil.

But the major offence by Fred that truly scarred Ron was when the twins had tried to cast the Unbreakable Vow on him….

"_You sure about this Gred? Dad'll be really mad when he finds out. And this seems kinda complicated," said George as Ron cautiously walked into their bedroom. _

"_Don't worry, Forge. Dad's playing around in the shed; he'll be out there for hours. It'll be wicked! Just you wait and see," said Fred as he looked down at Ron with that sneaky smile of his. _

"_Ronnie! George and I found this really cool spell," he said pulling out their father's wand from behind his back. "You want to help us cast it?"_

"_I… you want me to help out?" asked Ron hesitantly, not trusting that smile._

"_Sure!" exclaimed Fred wrapping a reassuring arm around him. "George and I think you're old enough to go on adventures with us. Don't we, George?"_

"_Oh yeah, totally," his brother other nodded, mirroring Fred's grin. Ron had a funny feeling about this… _

"_You see it's a spell that makes you keep secrets. If you let us cast it on you, we'll be able to trust you not to tell on us…"_

"_But- you don't need to do that! I wouldn't-"_

"_Come on, Ronnie. This is all about trust. If you don't trust us, then how can we trust you?"_

"_I- I guess so…but-"_

"_Wow, Ron. You sure are chicken," mocked Fred, pushing away from him, "You'll never get into Gryffindor."_

"_Nope," added George, "You're far too cowardly."_

"_I am not!" exclaimed Ron with an irritated stomp of his foot. _

"_Chick-en!" taunted Fred as George made noises in the background, pretending to flap his wings. _

"_I AM NOT!" repeated Ron as his face grew red._

"_Then prove it!" challenged Fred, holding out his hand. _

_Ron looked at it for a moment torn. The twins had done a lot of mean stuff to him over the years. But they were still his brothers and he wanted to prove himself to them. With an audible gulp he reached out and grabbed Fred's hand. _

"_Quick, George! Before he backs out," whispered Fred out of the side of his mouth. _

_George took their dad's wand from Fred and pointed it at their linked hands. _

"_Do you, Ron, swear-"_

"_Boys! Did you take my-" called their father as he suddenly barged into the room._

_For a fraction of a second, the four of them stood there frozen in shock. _

_And for the first time in Ron's life, he saw true anger on his gentle father's face. _

"_BACK AWAY FROM YOUR BROTHER, RIGHT NOW!" he roared at a level that even their mum's voice couldn't reach. _

_The three of them scattered and their dad set his sights solely on Fred, backing him into a corner. _

"_FRED WEASLEY, YOU WILL TELL ME THIS INSTANT WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO CAST!"_

"_I-I found it in a book! T-the Un-unbreakable Vow or something!" squeaked Fred in fright._

_Their dad's rage turned to absolute terror as he grabbed Fred by the shoulders and demanded, "DID YOU FINISH ANY PART OF THAT SPELL? DID RONNIE SWEAR TO ANYTHING? ANYTHING AT ALL, FRED?"_

"_I-n-no," his brother replied wide-eyed in shock, "I swear, Dad. You stopped us before we did anything…"_

_For a second, their father sighed in relief; he then turned a cold stare onto Fred. Roughly, he grabbed Fred by the shirt and dragged him out of the room yelling, "YOU ARROGANT CHILD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO RON IF HE BROKE IT? DO YOU? HE WOULD HAVE __**DIED! **__YOU TWO COULD HAVE__** KILLED **__HIM!"_

Ron would never forget the look on George's face when he heard that. It was apparent that neither of twins knew the consequences of breaking the Vow, but Ron still never entirely trusted them again.

In fact, he tried to stay out of their business whenever possible from that moment on.

Though oddly enough, out of all of Ron's brothers, he and the twins were still the closest. Bill and Charlie were both pretty well grown by the time Ron was born. And Percy… well, he always stuck up for Ron when the twins' taunting became too much. But more often than not, Percy would shut himself off from their family, preferring to be alone.

The twins were close to Ron's age, and they grew up together. Things between them had gotten better over the years. The childish teasing and rivalry had lessened, especially since they left school to start their shop. And no matter what they did or said to each other, Ron knew that deep down they all loved one another. It just wasn't his brothers' way… to express it aloud.

Ron vaguely remembered waking up in the middle of the night, when he had been poisoned. Twin heads of red were resting on the edge of his bed. The birthday present they had brought him was sitting on the nightstand, illuminated by the moonlight. And just as he closed his eyes again… Ron swore that for a moment he heard Fred whisper… _"Why is it always you, Ronnie?"_

"It brought friends!" yelled Harry, knocking Ron headfirst out of his reverie. Apparently, all those thoughts had only taken an instant of real time. Harry blasted several more spiders off the wall but it was no use.

"Let's move, NOW!" Harry called pushing both Ron and Hermione into action. Ron quickly looked back at Percy and Fred as he ran, pain and anguish filling his entire being.

As he saw Harry and Percy lift Fred's lifeless body up off the floor, he felt something inside him snap.

It was _**rage**_.

Rage so intense, that it put Crabbe's Killing curse to shame. A lust stirred within him, a need to find, to destroy; to make someone _**pay.**_ His brother, his brother was _**dead**_ because of them. He would never again hear Fred laughter. His family would never again be whole. They stole his brother's life, his dreams! The monsters took him away!

He saw a Death Eater perusing some students; Ron heard Percy roar and he reacted on instinct. Ron turned and made to run after the bastard as well.

"NO_, _RON!" cried Hermione, desperately grabbing his arm in her iron grip. "You can't!"

And for a moment, Ron was completely torn. So many emotions surged through him. He vaguely heard Hermione scream, "Harry, in here!" as she dragged him behind a tapestry.

He wrestled with her for a moment, but her grip held firm.

Ron could break free if he really wanted to. But deep down, past all the rage and despair, part of him was begging for her to hold him there…. To prevent him from doing what he _longed _to do.

For the first time in his life, Ron felt could cast an Unforgivable curse.

That he could _kill,_ out of vengeance.

That realization, that he could be as ruthless as Crabbe or Bellatrix; terrified him.

"Listen to me—_LISTEN, RON!"_

But he couldn't, all he could hear was the buzzing of anger in his ears.

"I wanna help-I wanna kill Death Eaters-" he growled, sounding like a beast. He literally shook with the intensity of his rage and grief.

"Ron, we're the only ones who can end it!" Hermione pleaded with all she had. "Please-Ron-we need the snake, we've got to kill the snake!"

She stared deeply into Ron's eyes; all her love and understanding shone bright within them.

"We _will_ fight!" she continued tearfully, "We'll have to, to reach the snake! But let's not lose sight now of what we're supposed to be d-doing! We're the only ones who can end it!"

She wiped her face and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. Her distress was enough to finally make Ron come back to his senses.

His brother was gone, but other people loved where still alive. Ron had to keep his wits about him until the very end.

Fred…Fred would tear him a new one for the way he was acting. Ron would fight on and end this before anyone else in his family got hurt. He would end this, for Fred.

Hermione then commanded Harry to look inside Voldemort's mind and discover his location. It was a desperate move, but it had to be done.

As Harry retreated into his mind, he and Hermione stared at one another; not knowing what would happen next.

But whatever it was, they'd face it together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> And there you have it ladies and gentlemen!

And George fans don't worry, I'll be focusing on him when Ron meets up with him later.

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Next Time: "Sucked Dry"

Dementors torturing Ron and witnessing Snape's death.

That's it from me. Please remember to read and review!


	14. Sucked Dry

Disclaimer: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They really inspire me. As always, I own nothing. Now let's get on with the fic:

* * *

><p><strong>-Sucked Dry-<strong>

* * *

><p>The trio's sense of 'togetherness' that Ron had just felt moments before, quickly devolved into a martyrdom free-for-all when it was discovered that Voldemort was hiding with Nagini in the Shrieking Shack.<p>

"_Great, I always knew Harry's hero-complex was contagious,"_ thought Ron just as some random Death Eater ripped away the tapestry hiding them.

"POTTER!" one of the two stupidly screamed.

"_I swear mate, you have the most tenacious fan club I've ever known," _thought Ron as Hermione immediately reacted.

She brilliantly turned the staircase into a slide. They zipped down the corridor with amazing speed, but the Death Eaters were right on their tails. When they suddenly came to a rather abrupt stop, Hermione spun around and turned tapestry hanging over the slide into stone. The sickening thud that followed was quite satisfying in his opinion.

A loud rumbling noise then caught Ron's attention. He looked up just in time to see the most bizarrely wicked thing he might ever have witnessed.

"Get back!" he shouted at the others. The three of them immediately pressed themselves up against a door as a herd of stampeding desks thundered down the hall. The pack of now animate objects was being led by a wild-haired Professor McGonagall, looking very much in her element. She yelled out "CHARGE!" as she rounded the corner and sped right into the heart of battle.

"_I always knew that underneath all that sternness McGonagall was awesome. And there's my proof, right there."_

After the desks had all passed, Hermione suggested that Harry start wearing the Invisibility Cloak.

"_Yes, good thinking, love,"_ thought Ron as Harry took out the Cloak… and threw it over all three of them.

"_Oh, for the love of- You know what, __**fine.**__ I'm not even going to waste my breath,"_ thought Ron as they ran down another staircase.

In the next corridor, they found a group of people dueling to the death. Jets of green and red lit up the room as several of their classmates fought to defend the castle. The trio raised their wands to help, but it quickly became apparent that if they tried, they might end up hitting one of their own.

They stood there for a few seconds, searching for an opening, when a voice above their heads suddenly called out "Wheeeeeeeeeeee!"

The three of them instantly looked up just in time to see Peeves zooming around the room dropping Snargaluff pods on the enemies' heads.

"_Well I'll be. He's actually being help-"_

But the second Ron thought this; one of the pods just so happened to miss its mark and smacked Ron right in the head.

"_I effing hate you Peeves,"_ he thought and exclaimed aloud, "ARGH!"

Ron quickly tried to shake the tubers off, knowing that it would give away their position.

Unfortunately, one of the Death Eaters was actually being observant for once and pointed them out.

Luckily, Dean and Parvati took full advantage of the distraction and defeated their opponents.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Harry. The three of them drew the Cloak all the closer to their bodies and barreled their way through the fighting. The excess Snargaluff gunk proved to be quite slippery, but the trio was able to keep their footing. As quickly as they could, they headed towards the entrance hall.

Just as they reached the upper landing, a familiar whimper caught Ron's attention.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!" the little ferret pleaded with the Death Eater advancing on him.

How _**dare**_ he! Harry just saved his life only moments ago! And once again, the slimy arse was playing both sides in order to save his own skin.

Harry, being the noble prick that he was, Stunned the Death Eater as they passed.

When the arrogant git had the audacity to look around for his 'savior,' Ron lashed out and punched him right in the teeth.

And _Godric_ was the crunch satisfying.

Harry and Hermione gave him a reproachful look as Draco tripped backward over the unconscious Death Eater and fell to the floor.

"_What? He bloody deserved it and you both know it!"_ thought Ron as he shouted aloud, "And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!"

After that they quickly continued down the stairs.

The entrance hall was a mess of fighters and the injured. Harry tried to help out Kingsley, but he missed and nearly hit Neville.

"_Watch it mate, there's too much going on right here," _thought Ron as he caught sight of green emeralds spilling out of the broken Slytherin hourglass onto the floor.

"_How beautifully poetic," _he thought, even though the emeralds were making it hard to walk.

Harry's shocked gasp caused Ron to look just in time to see two bodies fall from overhead and hit the floor.

A streak of grey sped towards the one, and in a horrified second, he realized what was happening.

"_Oh Godric, that's Greyback!" _thought Ron as he lifted his wand, but Hermione was quicker.

"NO!" she shrieked, blasting away the monster. It was only when the beast was thrown back that Ron noticed the identity of his broken prey.

It was _Lav_.

She and Ron may have had a terrible falling out, but he would have never wished something like this on her.

He knew how jealous and angry Hermione had been of the girl, but she still went out of her way to protect Lav.

Ron felt great pride in her.

Hermione's spell threw Greyback into one of the marble banisters, but it barely even stunned him. He immediately tried to return to his feet. But before he could regain his footing, a glowing ball of white fell from above and cracked him on the head. His eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"_Trelawney finally found a good use for those stupid things!" _thought Ron as he watched her call out a taunt and launch more crystal balls from above.

Unfortunately, at that exact same moment, the heavy front doors of Hogwarts burst open under the force of gigantic spiders making their way into the entrance hall.

"_Oh, bloody hell! Will this nightmare never end?" _thought Ron as everyone in the area scattered. The stupid spiders were now blocking the exit and Ron yelled aloud "How do we get out?"

But before Hermione or Harry could answer him, they were pushed aside by Hagrid thundering down the stairs calling out, "Don't hurt 'em, don't hurt 'em!"

"_Oh for the love of- Hagrid, I think you should be more concerned about the people than the spiders right now!"_ thought Ron as Harry stupidly ran out from underneath the Cloak to go stop Hagrid.

"_You know what? I'm getting a leash to go along with that bell I get for him,"_ thought Ron as he and Hermione took off after their reckless friend.

Harry frantically screamed Hagrid's name, drawing attention to himself. Hermione was quickly losing her composure repeating, "We can't lose him, Ron. We can't lose him!" They ripped off the Cloak and tried calling after Harry's retreating back, but he paid them no heed.

Luckily, before they lost sight of him, something enormous descended from the heavens and blocked Harry's path. The thing hit the ground with such tremendous power that both Ron and Hermione were nearly knocked off their feet.

Glass rained down from the sky, forcing Harry to run back inside and take cover under the doorway.

When they finally caught up to him, Ron didn't even have a chance to hit Harry for scaring them, because the sight of the giant ripping people out of the window above was enough to push every other thought out of his mind.

"Oh my-!" Hermione exclaimed as they came to an abrupt stop. The giant was far more imposing than Grawp had ever been. "DON'T!" Ron yelled, grabbing Hermione's hand the second he saw it move, knowing exactly what she planned to do. He would later remember that magic wouldn't have much effect on giants, but in that moment, he couldn't help but picture the massive creature falling over.

"Stun him and he'll crush half the castle-" he started to say, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"HAGGER?" bellowed Grawp as he came stumbling around the corner of the castle.

"_Umm…yay?"_ thought Ron as the gargantuan creature in front of them turned to face the much smaller Grawp, letting out a terrifying roar. Grawp faced the other giant head-on, and the two started fighting like wild animals.

"RUN!" Harry screamed, grabbing Hermione's hand and quickly ran down the steps to the castle grounds.

"_You know, we seem to be doing a lot of that today, Harry. I'm getting rather sick of it,"_ thought Ron, following right on their heels.

To break the tension, Ron was about to make a funny quip about Harry holding his girlfriend's hand, when the air suddenly went ice cold.

"_The hell?"_ thought Ron as he felt the breath in his lungs freeze.

Every movement suddenly became painful, as if all the energy and life within him was being drained away… Wait a moment, _drained?_

It was then that Ron noticed the swirling shapes emerge from out of the darkness.

"_Dementors."_

He had felt the effects of Dementors before, but his previous experience was nothing compared to this. For the first time, Ron truly understood what Harry and Sirius went through. When Ron was younger, he did not have many dark memories for the creatures to use. The feeling had been awful, but for Harry, it had been debilitating. This time though, the Dementors had a _**lot**_ more to work with.

As the hooded figures drew closer, the sounds of the battle died. Ron and Hermione instinctively moved closer to Harry, knowing that they would need each others' strength to survive.

The monsters' rattled breathing made Ron think of Fred's final breath.

A barge of twisted, painful memories then came vividly to life:

_Fred, falling to the ground, dead._

_Hermione, withering on the floor, crying in agony. _

_Harry, floating face up in the ice covered pond, dead. _

_His father dying from Nagini's bite._

_George, having his throat slit instead of losing his ear. _

_Bill, his body mauled beyond recognition._

_His entire family, falling one by one around him... _

"Come on, Harry!" encouraged Hermione from somewhere. Ron vaguely felt her hand in his hand.

_Dead. _

"Patronuses, Harry, come on!"

_DEAD._

Ron forced his eyes open and watched Harry as he tried to raise his wand. The effort it took seemed monumental. Ron could feel a kind of sucking sensation as the creatures drew nearer.

There was no more hope, Voldemort had won; he might as well give up. Ron felt he had nothing left.

_**DEAD!**_

"HARRY, COME ON!" screamed Hermione in despair. And it was enough to galvanize Ron into action.

His friends were still there. He had to keep on fighting, for them.

"_A life with Hermione," _Ron thought as he reached down inside himself and drew out the strongest thing he could think of. And for a moment, Ron's terrier burst to life. But the despair growing in his heart was too great, and it simply flickered out of existence. Hermione's otter twisted feebly in the air and did the same…

This was it.

It was truly the end.

And then, suddenly, a silver hare, boar, and fox soared past the trio's defeated heads. The Dementors drifted away from the approaching creatures, but still waited nearby, hungrily searching for an opening. Their saviors appeared out of the darkness before them: Luna, Ernie, and Seamus had come to their rescue.

"That's right," encouraged Luna calmly, "That's right, Harry...come on, think of something happy..."

"_Good old, Lu. Should have known it would be you,"_ thought Ron as he felt the ice in his veins begin to melt.

"Something happy?" asked Harry, his voice cracking at how impossible that concept seemed.

Ron grasped Hermione's hand all the tighter.

"We're all still here," Luna whispered with that quiet strength she always had, "we're still fighting. Come on, now..."

Apparently, Luna's determination lit enough of a spark within Harry that he was able to push through the pain and produce his Patronus. As it cantered forth, the Dementors finally pulled back and fled. The noise of the battle, once again came to life, but Ron welcomed it. The sound meant they were still alive.

When Ron finally felt his limbs start to work again, he turned to Seamus, Ernie, and Luna.

"Can't thank you enough," he said shakily, "you just saved-"

But a roar and an incurring tremor interrupted Ron before he could finish. Another giant came lumbering out of the direction of the forest, carrying an enormous club.

"RUN!" Harry shouted again, but no one needed to be told.

"_Yay, more running,"_ thought Ron as they all scattered away from the approaching creature.

Luckily, they had moved just in time, because the place they had previously been standing was crushed within seconds.

Ron dragged Hermione behind him as they ran after Harry once again. Luna, Ernie, and Seamus were nowhere to be seen, apparently vanishing back into the battle.

"Let's get out of range!" yelled Ron as the giant wildly swung its club again.

"The Whomping Willow," replied Harry, "go!"

"_Brilliant idea, mate,"_ thought Ron, for once, not sarcastically. Voldemort would never expect them to enter that way. He probably had no idea that the passage even existed, it having been created after his time at Hogwarts. But Snape… he did know about the secret entrance. But at this point they had no other options. Hopefully, the old git never thought to mention it to the Dark Lord and the element of surprise would still be on their side.

The thought that Riddle was just sitting around drinking tea and eating crumpets while people were fighting for their lives made Ron's blood boil. He made it a point to ignore the chaos around him. Nothing else mattered at that moment, other than bringing that bastard down. He could deal with everything else later, but for now, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

He and Hermione followed Harry to the base of the Whomping Willow. Its branches swayed back and forth as menacingly as ever. By the time they reached it, Harry was already searching for the knot that would paralyze its sharp, slashing branches.

Both he and Hermione gasped as they came to a stop, completely out of breath.

But Ron was able to pant out, "How-how're we going to get in? I can-see the place-if we just had-Crookshanks again-"

"Crookshanks?" wheezed Hermione indignantly, clutching at her chest. _"Are you a wizard, or what?"_

"Oh—right—yeah-" responded Ron in a daze as he searched around for a stick to-

"_Hold on a second. Did she seriously wait six years to throw that line back in my face, right now? __**Damn**__ that woman has a long memory!"_ thought Ron as he pointed his wand at a large twig and imitated Hermione's voice saying_,"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

He sent her a cocky grin, and she gave him a quick smile in return. A little of their old banter was what the two of them needed at the moment, but Harry didn't seem to take notice of their little game. The stick flew expertly through the air, zooming past the violently crashing branches, and finally hit its mark dead-on.

Immediately, the writhing tree calmed and became perfectly still.

"Perfect!" panted Hermione, getting to her feet. She quickly followed Ron toward the tunnel.

But before they could crawl in, Harry called out, "Wait!"

"_Oh good lord, I know that tone. It's the one Harry uses when he tries to talk us out of going with him,"_ thought Ron. He and Hermione rolled their eyes in disgust and turned back to Harry as a united front.

You think the dimwit would have learned by now!

They weren't going to leave him; not for _**anything.**_

Harry looked back at them hesitantly, as if he was sending them to their doom.

Ron was getting _really _sick of that bloody look.

"_Harry, get your scrawny midget arse down that goddamn hole, __**RIGHT NOW!**__"_ thought Ron in frustration. He stomped around behind Harry and started to push him toward the opening, saying aloud "Harry, we're coming, just get in there!"

Harry sighed for a moment and gave them one last glance before he wriggled his way into the narrow passage.

Ron then turned to Hermione with a dramatic bow and said, "After you, my lady." She rolled her eyes and gave Ron's foot a quick stomp before she entered the tunnel.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and then followed after Hermione's small behind.

"_This… might not be too bad of an experience after all!"_ thought Ron with a snicker as crawled in after her.

"I know what you're thinking you dirty minded little boy," she whispered back to him. "Keep your head in the game and out of the gutter. And if I feel any poking back there, I'm kicking you right in the face."

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered back teasingly and quickly focused his attention back to the situation.

At the end of this tunnel, Voldemort and the snake were waiting.

There was a very real possibility that the three of them might not make it out of this alive. But they had no choice; it was now or never.

The passage way was a much tighter fit than Ron remembered. Loose dirt and tendrils of roots tickled his nose as he squeezed his way through. Ron was suddenly struck with the memory of Sirius dragging him around by his broken ankle. Once again, the Shrieking Shack might be the place of their demise. Ron shivered for a moment as the tunnel began to slope upward. They were very close now. He heard Hermione whispering that Harry should put the Cloak back on. She had been carrying it with her since Harry had run off without them.

"_Always brilliant," _thought Ron lovingly as Harry followed her advice. Eventually, the three came to a stop. They then stayed perfectly silent as they listened as best they could to the muffled conversation. Ron could just make out nasal tones of Snape's voice as he offered to find Harry himself, the greasy git. Ron was itching to have a go at him. The discussion then took a rather quick turn onto the subject of the Elder Wand. Apparently, it wasn't performing up the Dark Lord's expectations.

But why the hell was Voldemort telling this to Snape?

Ron had a strange feeling about this... the entire conversation seemed…_wrong _somehow.

Snape once again begged Voldemort to allow him to go out and find Harry….

Probably as a bribe… to keep himself _alive._

But Riddle would not be swayed so easily this time, he was determined to find out why the Elder Wand wouldn't work.

When he mentioned stealing it from Dumbledore's grave, and everything suddenly clicked.

To gain the power of the Elder Wand; he would have to kill its new owner, Snape.

Voldemort's pawn was no longer useful, so it was time to dispose of him.

There was a loud _**thud!**_ They could hear Snape screaming in pain and agony. He could feel Hermione shaking in front of him, but there was no way he could comfort her right now. He idly wondered how Harry was handling this. The pain in his scar must be intense, being so close to Voldemort. But he must be dealing with it somehow, because their position had not been given away.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity until Ron heard Hermione gasp Harry's name. He had no idea what they were doing, but Ron decided just to follow their lead.

He crawled out of the hole just in time to see a gasping, bleeding Snape seize Harry by the shirt.

Ron was just about to curse him when Snape gurgled out, "Take…it…Take…it…," blood spilling freely from his mouth.

"_Take it?"_ thought Ron bewildered as he watched a silvery blue substance pour from Snape's ears, eyes, and mouth.

Ron lowered his wand in shock wondering, _"Is that? It couldn't be…could it? Why would Snape, on his death bed, give Harry __**anything**__; let alone a memory?"_

Hermione quickly conjured a flask and shoved it into Harry's hands. He shakily lifted his wand and filled the container to the brim. Snape, pale and nearly bloodless, slackened the death grip he had on Harry.

"Look…at…me…" he then whispered.

They both stared for a moment into each others' eyes and Ron felt a chill run up his spine. He never liked Snape, but as with Wormtail, his death just left Ron numb. There was no justice in it.

After a brief moment of silence, Snape's hand released Harry and thudded to the floor.

He moved no more.

Both Ron and Hermione shared a glance, clearly not knowing what to make of this.

Did Snape give Harry something that will help defeat Voldemort as a means of revenge?

Was that why he was so desperate to find Harry, because he _knew_ Voldemort was going to kill him?

Or was this some kind of final sinister trick, one that would destroy Harry, once and for all?

There was no way to tell, until they viewed it.

Ron watched Harry quietly sit beside Snape's body and wondered what he was thinking.

What the hell were they going to do?

Ron was just about to speak when the sound of a cold, high pitched voice suddenly filled the room. They all jumped in alarm. Luckily, Voldemort had not returned, but was rather using a spell to convey a message to everyone in the surrounding area.

As always, fear and despair were the main weapons the Dark Lord wielded. He proclaimed that they had all fought 'valiantly' as if in _respect_ of their sacrifice.

It was disgusting.

He went on to say how he was merciful and _forgiving_.

Vomit inducing was more like it. The wizarding world had heard his song and dance before. The majority of people were not going to fall for it again.

No, that part of his speech didn't worry Ron in the least; it was only when Voldemort spoke _directly _to Harry, that he became concerned.

"You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself," the bastard said mockingly.

Ron knew precisely what he was trying to do. Now that the wand was working properly, he was going to draw Harry out and kill him.

"I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences," he continued, issuing an ultimatum.

He then finished his speech with a threat, "This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Both Ron and Hermione immediately turned and frantically shook their heads at Harry.

"_Don't you __**dare**__ even consider it! Get it out of your head right now! No good will come from playing his game, you know that!"_ thought Ron, looking at Harry desperately. Both Ron and Hermione would have to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything rash.

"Don't listen to him," pleaded Ron aloud.

Hermione quickly jumped to reassure Harry and suggested that they head back to the castle.

She gave Snape one last, fleeting glance before she spun around and walked away. Ron followed her lead, and made _damn_ sure Harry was right behind him before he crawled back into the passageway.

"_Good,"_ thought Ron as they moved, _"the sooner we get out of here the better."_

The trio traveled back to the castle in silence. Ron couldn't even fathom what must be going through Harry's mind at the moment.

But deep down, Harry knew he couldn't face Voldemort without taking out the snake first. Ron was sure he wouldn't take any unnecessary risks until then.

Once they were safely inside Hogwarts, they should take a quick breather, check the memory, and come up with a new plan.

The battle was nearing its conclusion, Ron could feel it.

Fred… Fred was gone.

But Ron would do everything in his power to keep the rest of his loved ones alive; until every last ounce of him was sucked dry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Wow. That turned out to be _way_ longer than I had anticipated. I just might get this story past the 60,000 word mark. Woot!

Alright people, three more to go and the next one is going to be a _**majorly**_ long one.

I'm combining Harry going missing with the end of the battle into one really long chapter, but I might decide to split it up. We will see how it goes.

Next time: "The Threshold of Dawn"

Please remember to read and review!


	15. The Threshold of Dawn

Disclaimer: Well everyone, I decided to cut the last bit of the battle into two parts then. Here's the calm before the final storm. Hope all of you enjoy the chapter.

As always I own nothing.

So with that out of the way; it's time to sit back and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Threshold of Dawn-<strong>

* * *

><p>The sounds of the battle had died, leaving a ghostly silence in their wake. The once grand castle now stood in ruins. The entrance hall was littered with rubble, debris, and scattered emeralds. As they passed by the bloodstained marble, no one was in sight. Hermione briefly inquired where everyone was.<p>

But Ron already had a pretty good idea; he led the way to the largest, most secure room in the castle, the Great Hall. The House tables that usually resided in the room were gone, and in their place; the living and the dead resided together, taking a moment of refuge within the eye of the storm. As Ron looked around, he noticed how the survivors clung to one another in desperate need of comfort. Madam Pomfrey and several helpers treated the injured on top of a raised platform; Ron saw several people he knew and quickly looked away.

He couldn't dwell on that right now, they had to… they had to…

But when Ron caught sight of his family, he could no longer push away his pain. They were huddled together around Fred's body, George… oh god _George!_ He had completely forgotten about him!

H-how could he? Of all his family, George was clearly the most devastated. He was kneeling beside Fred's head as tears streamed freely down his face. George's skin was nearly as pale and bloodless as Snape's had been when he died. Ron had never seen his brother look so broken; it was like he had lost a piece of his very _soul_.

It was heartbreaking to watch.

George had been a part of a set of twins. He and Fred were always considered a package deal, and many people saw them as one in the same. In reality, they were two parts of one whole. The twins just didn't _work _without each other. Ron remembered when Fred got sick once and their mum decided to keep the two of them apart. George cried for nearly three days straight. After which, he just sat on the floor in silence. It was as if he had no idea what to do on his own. Their mum never split them up again after that.

That wasn't to say though, that George had no identity of his own. No, his personality was mostly overlooked because Fred's was larger than life. Many people just saw Fred and George as copies of the same person, but Ron never did. Out of everyone else in their family, Ron and Ginny were the only ones who could always tell Fred and George apart. Their little stupid game never worked on the two of them. He and Ginny would share a secret smile whenever the twins played it, keeping silent in order to not spoil their fun.

It really wasn't that hard to tell the twins apart. Maybe it was because Ron and Ginny grew up with them, but then again, over the years Harry seemed to have picked up the talent as well. Whatever the reason, the subtle differences between the two were obvious if you knew what to look for.

Fred was the louder and more opinionated of the twins. He was usually the one who spoke first and used more inflection and emphasis in his dialogue. George would echo this, but in a more subdued way. It always took Ron a few seconds to figure out which one was addressing him, when he went on voice alone.

There were a lot of other visual cues as well. A key one could be found in their mannerisms; Fred's would always be intense and exaggerated, while George's were subtler and more relaxed. But the major difference between them was in their eyes: Fred's were cunning and bright like a fox's; he was someone who was always scheming and searching for a loophole. George's eyes were more lighthearted and playful.

But the majority of people didn't notice these things, because seeing them as a unit was just easier. The fact that their parents were often so preoccupied with everything and everyone that they couldn't tell, really hurt the pair sometimes. George once told Ron that was the reason they had turned it into a game, so they could deal with it better. Many people also overlooked the fact that while Fred was the voice and the bravado, George was the brains of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. A great deal of their inventory was dreamed up by the both of them, but the actual merchandise was usually created by George. Fred would handle the funds and the advertising, while George would experiment with spells and potions in their flat above the store. In short, yes they were twins. But even though they were alike in many ways, they were still both their own person.

Ron's relationship with George had always been different from the one he had shared with Fred. Out of all his brothers, Ron felt he and George were the most alike. George was always being overshadowed by Fred. There were a lot of times when George would lash out and break something just to get their parents' attention, only to have them assume it was Fred. When Ron would feel down about not being noticed, George would often show up and start talking to him. He gradually came to realize that these discussions were 'off the record,' and would not be used as fuel for the twins' torment. Rarely, Ron would even seek George out, when the worship of Harry became too much. _"You two are almost like a pair of twins yourselves," _he'd joke and then offer some advice on how to deal with it. Whenever the twins did anything excessively mean to Ron, George was often the one who apologized on both their behalves.

As much as were individuals, they were still deeply connected to one another, in ways that Ron and the rest of the family would never fully understand. But the special link that they had shared from birth was now forever severed. Seeing George in that much pain was almost as unbearable as Fred's death; it made Ron fear for a moment that they might end up losing them both.

Ron's eyes then drifted to the inconsolable form of his weeping mother. She was draped over Fred's chest and her entire body shook with the intensity of her emotion. His father sat next to her. He lovingly stroked her red hair and cried openly. Ron could tell that he was trying to be strong for her. But such a feat seemed impossible. They had just lost their son and both deserved to grieve.

Ron and his friends solemnly walked toward his family. As he approached his mother, he could hear the words that she was whispering between her tears:

"I-I pushed him out of the way, Arthur!" she cried into Fred's unmoving chest, "I pushed him out of the way to hug Percy! Now I-I'll never have the chance to hug my baby again! M-my baby… Arthur our baby's gone! Our baby's gone…"

The depth of her sorrow broke Ron's heart right in two. He wasn't sure exactly what event she was referring to, but he could hear the guilt and pain in her words. How could he ever think that his mother didn't love him? Love was one of the most basic things about being a Weasley. Yes, money, attention, and time were always stretched thin, but love never was. That was why they had so many children, because they had so much of it to give. His parents weren't perfect, but they tried their best. They always gave their children everything they had. His mum had already lost her brothers in the last war, now she had lost a son as well. How much more pain could she bear? He and the rest of his siblings would have to be strong for their parents. They would get through this, together.

As Ron turned away, he caught sight of Ginny sharing a hug with Hermione. He sadly smiled for a moment at the pair, once again grateful that the two had become such good friends. Ron then walked toward where Bill, Fleur, and Percy were grouped together. He was quite glad to see them all safe; especially Perce after the state Ron had last seen him in. Percy flung an arm around Ron's shoulders and drew him into a hug. Apparently, the feeling was mutual.

For a few blissful moments, he spoke to his brothers in the relative safety of the castle. Bill and Percy filled Ron in about what had happened in his absence. It was then that he heard Hermione suddenly gasp. He turned just in time to see her fall to her knees before a pair of bodies lying on the ground. Ron quickly detached himself from Percy and made his way over to where the girls were.

"Hermione! Love, what is it?" he asked, immediately coming to her side. Ginny looked up at him dumbfounded, whispering, "W-When did this happen?" But Ron ignored her question. Instead, he reached down and took Hermione lovingly into his arms. She shakily reached out and pointed her finger at the two bodies in front of her. She then placed her head on Ron's chest and started to cry. Ron turned toward the pair and instantly realized who they were.

"No, _no…_" Ron groaned in despair. He buried his face deep in Hermione's hair trying to block out the image of the youthful, vibrant Tonks, and the calm, gentle Professor Lupin, both lying on the ground dead.

"Oh Ron, _Teddy! _He's lost both of them! He'll never know them. Oh Ron, what's he going to do?" exclaimed Hermione, holding him all the tighter.

"I don't know, love," he mumbled into her hair, sharing in her pain. "But he'll have his grandmum, and Harry's his godfather, remember? And he'll have us as well. He won't be alone; we'll give him all the love we can."

"But Ron, that wouldn't-"

"I know, but at least he wouldn't have to grow up like Harry did, right? He'll know love and that's all that matters."

As he rocked her back and forth, he looked up for a moment, straight into Ginny's shining eyes. They were still sad, but there was a spark of joy in them as well. One that said; she was happy that they were both admirers no more.

Ron and Hermione sat there together for what felt like an eternity. At one point, he vaguely heard Ginny whisper that she was going outside with Neville to find more survivors.

"Ron…" Hermione eventually said, "I think we've had enough of a rest. We really shouldn't waste any more time."

Ron let out a painful sigh as he released her. "You're right. Come on, let's go find Harry."

He extended his hand and helped Hermione to her feet. They quickly searched around the room, but nobody had seen the bespeckled prat.

"_Odd, figured it would be easy to find him this time,"_ thought Ron as he and Hermione backtracked to where some of his family was still standing.

"Oi! Did any of you lot see where Harry went after we came in?" he asked Bill, Fleur and Percy.

They all gave each other a look and turned back to Ron questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bill, his scar crinkling with worry. "Only you and Hermione came into the hall."

"Yes, we thought it was a bit odd," added Percy rubbing his chin. "But Ginny told us about the Ravenclaw artifact that he was looking for earlier, so we assumed that he was off again searching for that."

Ron and Hermione turned to each other and shared a fearful glance. Both were clearly thinking, _"Why didn't- When did- Wasn't he right behind us?"_

"Okay," said Hermione taking a deep, cleansing breath, "Let's not panic just yet. The hall is rather large and crowded so we may just have missed him."

"Right," agreed Ron trying to swallow the lump growing in his throat.

"_Why the hell didn't Harry come in and see how Ginny and the rest of the family were doing?"_ Ron wondered to himself when he suddenly noticed that George and the others were no longer crowded around Fred's body. He quickly asked Bill where they had gone. Apparently, their father was able to convince the other two to go eat something before the battle started again.

Ron nodded his understanding and they all spread out to search for Harry…

* * *

><p>After several minutes, their combined efforts had turned up nothing. Fleur suggested that they go find Ginny and ask if she had seen him. If anyone knew where Harry was, it would her.<p>

"No," said Hermione shaking her head. "I doubt Harry would go to Ginny right now. There's no point worrying her at the moment. She may do something rash."

"Well…He's clearly not in the hall. It might be wise to widen our search," Ron suggested nervously.

Percy, Bill, and Fleur decided to spread out and check the most likely places in the castle.

"Alright, let's think about this logically," said Hermione once the others were out of earshot. "Where would Harry have gone…."

"Hermione…" said Ron worriedly, remembering what Voldemort had said, "Y-you don't think he-"

"_**No**_, of course not," she replied shakily, "He knows that nothing can be done until we deal with the snake. The sword is gone and we never gave him one of the Basilisk fangs, so he has nothing in his possession to kill it with. He must have left to do something else…"

He and Hermione stood there and racked their brains for a moment, when Ron suddenly remembered Snape's death and the bottle Hermione had conjured.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, grabbing Hermione's shoulders in excitement.

"Snape's memory," Ron whispered, "He must have gone to find a Pensieve. And where's the only Pensieve we know of in the school?"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and said, "Of course, he went to Dumbledore's office! Yes, you're right Ron. I should have thought of that…"

He let go of her shoulders and teased, "Always tone of surprise."

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm as the tension broke. She then grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him toward the door; both being completely certain that they would find their friend within the headmaster's room.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione rapidly made their way to Dumbledore's old office and came to a quick stop before the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance.<p>

"Password?" the statue dully asked.

"_Umm…crap. I forgot about the password. Snape could have changed it to anything…"_ thought Ron as he looked to Hermione for ideas.

"Well… I suppose Snape would have used something he _liked_ as the password," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, okay, right…uh… what exactly _did_ Snape like?" asked Ron, drawing an absolute blank.

"Look, at the very least we know the list isn't very long. Just- try whatever you can think of!" exclaimed Hermione as they started listing random things. They tried: Prince, snakes, Slytherin, the color green, and various potions that he had often talked about at great length.

Unfortunately, all of their choices proved to be incorrect.

"Damn it! We're never going to get it," yelled Ron as he kicked the base of the sculpture. Since it was carved from solid rock, the action caused Ron to stub his toe. He let out a yelp of pain and proceeded to hop around on one foot for a minute grumbling, "Stupid, bloody thing," under his breath.

"Oi! I heard that," replied the gargoyle. "I ain't moving for you lot, so just piss off!"

"Why you cocky piece of shit! I'm gonna-" yelled Ron as he rolled up his sleeves and readied his wand. But Hermione stopped him before he could cast Reducto.

"RON! There's tons of spells on the guardian, who knows what'll happen if you cast anything on it! Just calm down, and think for a second… " said Hermione sternly.

She then marched up to the gargoyle and said, "Please excuse my boyfriend, he's a little high-strung at the moment…"

Ron was going to snort at that, but instead he blushed, realizing that Hermione had just called him her boyfriend.

"We are searching for our friend, and we're quite worried about him. You haven't seen him, have you?" asked Hermione as sweetly as possible.

"You're absolutely brilliant. You know that right?" Ron laughed, understanding what she was trying to do. If Harry was in there, they could just wait for him to come out. If not, then at least they could move on and stop their wasting precious time here.

"Always the tone of surprise," she answered dramatically, brushing him off.

"Oi! That's my lin-"

"Look," interrupted the statue with an exaggerated sigh, "if you're searching for your messy haired little friend, he's not in here anymore. He left like half an hour ago."

"What?" asked Ron in surprise.

"_Why didn't Harry find us after he viewed the memory?"_

"I-do you have any idea where he went?" demanded Hermione, mirroring Ron's shock.

"No, he just walked out of here in what seemed like a daze. His skin was really pale, almost ghost like. He was muttering something about, him having to 'end it.' Overall, he didn't look too good if you ask me."

Ron and Hermione shared a look of pure terror.

"_Oh Merlin, please! Please don't let him have gone off into the forest alone!" _thought Ron as a chill ran down his spine.

"Something terrible always happens to him when he's alone," he whispered as Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Ron, he couldn't have! He _couldn't!_ _He couldn't!" _she screamed, pulling on her bushy hair.

They had to find him, _now._

As one, the two of them spun around and started to run back down the stairs.

"I knew I should have put that bloody bell on him!" yelled Ron at the top of his lungs. "The second I see him, I'm Transfiguring the first thing I see into a bell with a chain and then _**I'm going to strangle him with it!**_"

"A bell? Ron, what-"

"I'll explain later!"

"You're _welcome_," the gargoyle called at their retreating backs, but they paid him no mind.

The two of them were completely focused on Harry.

How could they not notice that he went off on his own?

He should have kept a closer eye on him. But Ron had been so wrapped up in his family's pain that he had let his guard down.

And now Harry…

He had failed to protect his friend once again. Why was his life just a series of failures? He was always helpless. He could never save anyone.

The thought of him endlessly digging came to mind; no matter how hard he tried, he never reached his goals.

_Ron was suddenly digging through a pile of rubble burying Fred, only to find him dead. _

_He was then clawing at the stone walls of his cell, frantically trying to reach Hermione before Bellatrix killed her._

_His hands were now bleeding, but he kept digging, he had to break through. He had to save Ginny and help kill the Basilisk before Harry was… Harry was…_

"_No, I can't to this now!"_ thought Ron as shook his head to clear it. He had to focus.

"Ron! Hermione! There you are!" called Neville as he suddenly came running down the hall toward them. "I've been searching everywhere for you two!"

The three of them then came to a sudden, gasping stop.

"Why, what's happened?" wheezed Hermione.

"I just saw Harry a little while ago and he told me about the plan," replied Neville, rubbing at his shoulder.

"Oh thank Godric," gasped Ron as Hermione's knees gave out and she fell to the floor. They had overreacted. Harry wasn't being reckless; he was simply gathering everyone together. He was probably searching for them and they had just missed one another somehow.

Neville and Ron quickly went to Hermione's side and helped her up. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she said reassuringly as she got back to her feet.

"Are you sure?" asked Neville worriedly.

"Yes, Ron and I have just been so scared. We've been searching everywhere for him and we thought he might have-"

"Given himself in? Yeah, I thought the same thing when I saw him, but he reassured me that he wasn't."

"Good," sighed Ron in relief, "so what's the plan?"

"Harry told me that we had to kill Nagini, the Dark Lord's snake."

"I-Harry… _told_ you about that?" asked Hermione, sending Ron a concerned glance.

"Yeah, he said that if you two don't get a chance, that I should aim for the snake. I figured that if I found you both we could develop some sort of-"

"Wait," said Ron holding up his hand, "so Harry told only _you_ this? No one else?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Nev?" asked Ron, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat, "You didn't happen to see where Harry went _after _he said this to you; did you?"

"I- well I had met him in the entrance hall, right in front of the doors. So I guess he was headed outside…why? "

Ron put his hand over his mouth and shut his eyes.

"No, no, _no…!_" exclaimed Hermione as she went into a panic. Ron had come to the same conclusion that she had. Their friend had only given Neville this information, because he was prepared not to return.

Harry had lied to keep Neville from stopping him; he had gone into the forest-

**Alone.**

Ron then took a shaky breath and stared at Neville.

"Okay mate, approximately how long ago did you see Harry?"

"Uh…Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes-"

"All right, we're going to have to act quickly if we-"

"There you all are! I was- hold on, where's Harry? ….Hermione, why are you crying? Ron, what's going on?" demanded a familiar voice approaching him.

Ron turned away from Neville's concerned gaze right into his sister's warm brown eyes.

He stared at her for a moment, completely unsure of what to say.

"Ron?" she asked again, fear creeping into her normally confident voice.

"Gin… I-"

"Harry Potter is dead," stated Voldemort's booming voice with a sense of finality.

And the entire world came to an abrupt end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>OMG! That took forever to beta read. Yeah, I decided to stop right there. Too much happened in this chapter and I really didn't want to lessen the impact of Harry's death or the last few moments of the battle.

Now, next weekend I'm going to be really busy everyone so I don't know if the next chapter will be out before or after the weekend. I'm going to try to have it out before, but if you don't see it up by Friday, it will most likely be out sometime Wednesday.

So yay! Everyone has a good bit more of story to look forward to. Also, if you're wondering why I didn't have Ron and Hermione go in the office, it's because I'm sure that if they had gone in there, they would have immediately dove into Snape's memory and found out what was going to happen. Since it was made quite clear in the book that they didn't, I still wanted them to use a little logic (which I think they did) and not aimlessly search around the castle. I doubt either of them would have thought that Snape, even after what they saw, would have used the password "Dumbledore." Since it was made clear that the gargoyle talked, I'm pretty sure he must have told them a little something like I wrote.

Anyway, hope you all liked it.

Now for next time!

"An End and a Beginning"

Ron thinking about Harry's death and the end of the battle. All this and a lot more!

Thank you all for your support and the wonderful feedback. Please remember to read and review!


	16. An End and a Beginning

Disclaimer: Hi everyone! If I know the chapter is a little late again, but a lot of fun things are happening this month and I just haven't had the time. That and I really wanted to get the end of the battle perfect.

As always, I own nothing, this was written for Ron fans everywhere and I'm making no money off of it.

So with that out of the way, let's see the end of the battle!

* * *

><p><strong>-An End and a Beginning-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Harry Potter is dead."<strong>

The gravity of the statement hit with a physical blow.

_**"Harry Potter is dead."**_

The words echoed off the ruins of Hogwarts castle like a defeated cry.

Ron felt his heart stop dead.

"_No,__ he-__he __can__'__t __be!__ That__ bastard__'__s __lying!__ H-he __can__'__t __be__ dead! __Not,__not __when__ we__'__re __so __close!__"_ thought Ron as he watched Ginny's horrified eyes.

"**He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him."**

"Ron, tell me you know where Harry is! Tell me he's lying!" demanded his little sister as a single tear slid down her face.

But Ron couldn't answer her… he just… couldn't…

"**We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."**

"B-but!" stuttered Neville as he came up behind Ron. "No, he's lying! Harry told me he wasn't going! He _told __me! _If he's dead, then that would mean… that when I saw him- I-"

"No! Neville don't you dare blame yourself!" yelled Hermione through her tears. "H-he-"

"**The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war." **

Screams of shock and despair filled the hall.

"**Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared."**

Upon hearing this, the screams transformed into cries of defiance, the Dark Lord had just made a _major _mistake.

As always, he underestimated the power of love and sacrifice; those who were still left would go down fighting. His words would only serve to unite them.

He was in for one hell of a battle.

"**Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."**

"BULLSHIT! WE'D ALL RATHER DIE THAN LIVE IN YOUR WORLD!" yelled someone at the back of the hall.

Hordes of people then appeared around them and started rushing toward the doors.

Ron took a shaky breath and grabbed Hermione's hand. They quickly followed after Ginny's retreating back as she sprinted toward the exit.

When they finally made it outside, the sound of Professor McGonagall's scream and Bellatrix's laughter ignited the air aflame.

It was then that Ron laid eyes on the broken body of his best friend.

Hagrid held him tenderly in his arms, cuddling him close to his chest; as if Harry were still the babe he had found all those years ago. Their large, kindhearted friend was bloody and broken. Big, wet tears dripped down his beard and gently came to rest upon Harry's lifeless form.

"_Harry__…"_ he thought in despair.

Harry's skin was pale and bruised. His glasses lay askew on his face, as if shoved there by a careless hand. His dark hair was as wild as ever, but had been purposely parted so that his famous scar could be clearly seen. Even in death, his accursed scar still marked him.

"_No, __please __no__…"_ thought Ron as he felt time freeze.

**Harry was dead.**

His memories took him back to when they had first met.

His mum was dealing with the twins, as per usual, when a scrawny, messy haired little kid came up behind them and asked how to get onto the platform.

Ron smiled kindly at the boy. It was nice to see that he wasn't the only one who was nervous.

As the boy spoke to Ron's mum, he noticed the state of his clothes. They were baggy, worn, and looked twelve sizes too big. It made Ron feel less embarrassed about his own.

Maybe he wouldn't be as out of place as he thought.

The boy then shyly turned away and walked toward the barrier.

It wasn't much later when the twins suddenly revealed that the skinny, disheveled boy they had met was in fact: _**Harry**__** Potter**__._

It totally blew Ron's mind.

_That_ was the boy who saved the entire wizarding world? The one who took out, You-Know-Who? _Really?_ He looked so… _average_ and normal. Ron just couldn't believe it.

Once on the train, Ron quickly left his brothers, who were already tormenting him, to find a seat by himself.

He looked in several compartments… but found all of them full.

The only seat Ron could find was near the very end of the train, next to the messy haired kid he had met earlier.

The little boy had his head turned toward the open window. The breeze of the speeding train blew through his wild black hair as he fiddled with his hands nervously. The snowy white owl in the cage next to him sat there quietly and closed its eyes to rest.

"_Could __this__ shy,__ quiet __kid __really __be__ Harry __Potter?__"_ wondered Ron, staring at him curiously.

He then pulled together his courage, reached out, grabbed the handle, and slid open the door.

"_Best__ to __let __him __know __right __off __the__ bat __that __I__'__m __not __here __just __because __I __think__ he__'__s __Harry __Potter,__"_ thought Ron as he said aloud, "Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full."

The boy shook his head and Ron quickly took a seat.

They sat there awkwardly for a moment before the twins barged in and introduced Ron as their 'brother.'

"_Why __must __I __always __be __labeled __like __that?__"_ thought Ron as he blurted out the first thing he could think of to change the subject:

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

"_Oh __yes, __smooth __move __Ron.__There __goes __any __chance __of __becoming __friends __with __this __kid __now,__" _he thought bitterly to himself. This day was not going as Ron planned. But Harry didn't seem to mind the question. In fact, they spent very little time talking about his past at all. It was remarkably easy to talk to Harry; he was kind and non- judgmental. And after Ron told him about quidditch, he seemed to love the sport as well. The connection between them was almost instantaneous.

From then on, the day went much better, even with Neville and Hermione briefly interrupting them. Ron really appreciated it when Harry said he thought Scabbers' whiskers had become lighter after his failed attempt at a spell. He knew what Harry was trying to do, and he was quite grateful for it.

But the real test of their newly formed friendship came when Malfoy decided to slither through the door. For a moment, Ron thought that Harry would accept his offer of friendship. He was Harry Potter after all. Why would Harry hangout with someone poor like Ron, when he could have a rich and powerful friend like Draco?

But, surprisingly, Harry didn't.

Harry chose_ him_ over Draco Malfoy.

Their friendship had been tested several times since then, but with every obstacle it had only grown stronger.

And now the bond that had been so integral to Ron's life was gone… forever.

He would never again hear Harry's gentle laughter.

_"Aaaah,"__said __Ron, __imitating __Professor __Trelawney's __mystical __whisper,__"when __two __Neptunes __appear __in__ the __sky, __it __is __a __sure __sign __that __a __midget __in __glasses __is __being __born, __Harry..."_

Or see that fire and determination that would light up in his green eyes.

"_If I get caught before I can get to the stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side!"_

He would never again see that secret smile that Harry would wear when Ron and Hermione fought.

_"Is__ this __the __moment?_ _OI!__There's __a __war __going __on __here!__"_

Or simply be there for one another.

_The two of them sitting quietly at the edge of the lake after quidditch practice. _

His best friend… no his _brother_ was gone.

"_I __can__'__t __have __lost __two __brothers __in __one __day, __I __can__'__t __have__…"_ thought Ron as he automatically exclaimed, "No!"

The world suddenly began to move again.

Hermione mirrored his denial.

"Harry! HARRY!" screamed Ginny in agony and Ron felt the last remaining pieces of his heart shatter.

The people around them suddenly raised their voices up like a chorus; the venomous dialogue they were spewing at the Death Eaters was music to Ron's ears.

But their words were instantly silenced by a wave of Voldemort's powerful wand.

"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" the bastard demanded. Hagrid, broken beyond belief, simply did what he said.

"You see?" asked Voldemort as he cockily walked over to stand near Harry frail body. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"_He__ was__ more__ of __a __man __and __a __wizard __than __you__'__ll __ever __be!__"_ thought Ron as he yelled out "He beat you!"

Incredibly, the force of his words was somehow strong enough to break Voldemort's spell, allowing the crowd of people to once again voice their grievances.

Voldemort immediately silenced them again. He spoke with relish about how cowardly Harry had acted at the end of his life.

Ron felt his blood boil in his veins. But before he or anyone else could react, Neville came barreling through the crowd, shooting spells at the bastard. Voldemort hit him with a strong curse, disarming him. Their friend hit the ground with a loud _**thud!**_

"_Damn __it,__ Nev!__ Now__'__s __not __the __time__ to __rush __in!__" _thought Ron, knowing that Neville was probably acting rashly because he blamed himself for not stopping Harry.

Voldemort took notice of the boy and asked if he would join him.

Neville regained his footing and stood up to Voldemort, telling him to 'go to hell.'

And in that moment, he embodied everything a Gryffindor was and infinitely more.

Once again, the crowd was able to speak and they cheered their support. It was then that the Dark Lord decided to make an example out of Neville.

With a flick of his wrist, he summoned the Sorting Hat from the castle. Glass rained down on the crowd's heads as it flew into Voldemort's hands. He held the artifact up for all to see. The Dark Lord then declared that there would be no more sorting at Hogwarts. All Houses, except for Slytherin would be disbanded.

After which, he pointed his wand at Neville and used the Body-Bind Curse to hold him in place. Voldemort then forced the hat onto Neville's head. Several people, including Ron and Hermione, held their wands at the ready, unsure of what was to come next. The Death Eaters responded in kind.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, the Sorting Hat became engulfed in flames.

"YOU SADISIC SHIT!" roared Ron as he, Hermione, and Ginny ran forward to help Neville. But the Death Eaters blocked their approach.

The three of them dueled wildly, trying to get through. Ron heard Grawp yelled out Hagrid's name as he attacked the rest of Voldemort's giants. Ron wasn't sure when it happened, but new fighters for their side suddenly started to flood the field. War cries and hoof beats also joined in the symphony of battle as arrows suddenly sliced through the air, finding their marks with deadly accuracy. With help from both the centaurs and the wizards of Hogsmeade, the tide of the battle was quickly starting to turn in their favor.

The night sky began to lighten as the sun finally began to rise.

The dawn of a new day was upon them.

It was then, that Ron saw a glint of silver out of the corner of his eye; he turned just in time to see Neville lift up the Sword of Gryffindor and slice the head right off of Voldemort's snake.

"_Bloody__ hell!__"_ thought Ron as he saw the head go spiraling off in a streak of crimson, the body falling dead at Voldemort's feet.

"NOW! NOW!" yelled Ron as he fought his way through several Death Eaters. "HE'S VULNERABLE, AIM FOR VOLDEMORT! TAKE HIM DOWN, _NOW!_"

But no one seemed to hear him over the din. It was utter chaos. Both sides were so completely interwoven that it was becoming hard to aim.

It was then that Ron heard Hagrid shout, "HARRY! HARRY - WHERE'S HARRY?"

"_Wait,__ what?__"_ thought Ron as he ducked and then sent another Death Eater flying. But he had no time to ponder what Hagrid has said, because he had just noticed that Hermione was missing.

"HERMIONE! _HERMIONE!_ WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Ron at the top of his lungs. He spun around searching for her frizzy head of hair. But he caught no sight of her. Loud screams of pain blasted through the air as thestrals and other winged creatures clawed at the enemy giants' eyes. The giants' battle was quickly spilling over into the wizards' battlefield, forcing both sides to retreat back inside the castle for safety.

As he entered back into the Great Hall, he caught sight of McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn fighting Voldemort with everything they had, but the evil wizard was still holding his own.

It was then that Ron caught sight of Hermione… dueling **Bellatrix**** Lestrange**.

Ron quickly ran to help her, but his path suddenly was blocked by a large, hulking figure that leapt out in front of him.

"Well, well," it growled, "so we met again, _ginger_."

"Looks like I'll get my snack after all," the creature added, glancing meaningfully at Hermione with a lick of his lips.

Ron glared at Greyback as his body shook with the intensity of his rage. Without saying a word, he flicked his wand and sent the beast flying. He was going to make him pay.

The werewolf got to his feet just as Ron approached him.

"Oohhh… you've got some fight in you, ginger. I like that. Playing with my food has always been my favorite part," he growled, extending his claws.

"Ron!" called Neville's familiar voice to his right, "Need a hand?"

"That would be quite nice of you mate," said Ron, knowing that he would need it.

They both started circling the beast, searching for an opening.

"What's a matter ginger, afraid to take me on your own?" snapped Greyback as he watched them hungrily.

But Ron ignored his comment, and focused on the task at hand.

"Nev, follow my lead," said Ron as he quickly shot a spell knocking Greyback against the wall.

_**BAM! **_

"You ruined Remus' life!" Ron yelled as he drove the beast back. Neville then automatically swung the Sword of Gryffindor.

Greyback tried to leap at Neville, but Ron blasted him back.

Ron and Neville alternated their attacks to keep Greyback on his toes. When one attacked the other would shield.

"You threatened my Hermione!"

_**BAM!**_

"You scarred and cursed my brother Bill!" yelled Ron as he blasted him again.

_**BAM!**_

"Not to mention Lavender and countless other people you've maimed or destroyed!"

Neville sliced deeply into his right thigh causing him to howl in pain.

_**BAM!**_

Ron sent a slicing hex at him and then knocked him to the floor.

"This ends today, we're taking you down!" shouted Ron as he and Neville attacked him with everything they had while dodging Greyback's sharp teeth and claws.

Ron had learned many lessons during this war. The main one being that he should never fight out of a need for vengeance, because hatred and violence would only breed more. Greyback had done many terrible things, but Ron wasn't fighting as a means of payback. No, he was fighting to protect the people he loved and for all the innocents out there.

That was what a true warrior did.

Greyback eventually fell to the ground with a great howl. Neither Ron nor Neville knew for certain if they had killed him. But casting the final blow when he was unconscious just didn't seem right. They would not stoop to his level. Ron transfigured the floor to come up and bind Greyback's feet and arms together just in case.

The two of them turned to say something, when Ron's eye caught sight of a streak of green light … that just missed hitting his sister by an inch.

His heart contacted in pain. He had almost lost Gin now, on top of everything else!

Ron turned to look at the caster with unbridled fury thinking, _"__Who __dares __try__ and __take__ more __of__ my__ family__ away __from __me!__"_

It was _Bellatrix._

Apparently, Ginny and Luna had joined in Hermione's fight at some point.

But before Ron could make a move, he heard a voice roar out, "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

His mum suddenly burst her way through the battlefield. She tossed her cloak off and ran at the merrily laughing Bellatrix.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she shouted, pushing Hermione and the others aside. For a moment, Ron forgot about the war raging around him and focused solely on his mum's quick and deadly wand. The ground around both women became cracked and broken from the force of their spells. It was the most impressive duel Ron had ever seen. His mum was fighting for not only her life, but the lives of her children. She would protect her family at any cost.

At one point, a few students tried to aid in her fight, but she declined, screaming, "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Bellatrix then taunted his mum, bringing up Fred.

"_Bad __move __bitch,__"_ thought Ron as he watched with a smirk. _"__Unlike __most __people ,__ she __becomes__ more__ focused__ when__ she__'__s __angry.__"_

"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" she yelled out just as she sent another curse sailing through the air. Bellatrix had been cocky. She let her guard down, thinking his mother was not a threat. His mum's curse slid under Bellatrix's out stretched arm and hit her square in the chest.

She froze for a moment, in shock and horror….and then fell to the ground dead.

The second her body hit the floor, the entire crowd cheered and Voldemort roared. He blasted Kingsley, McGonagall, and Slughorn back with such incredible force that all three fell withering to the ground.

Voldemort then turned his crimson sights on his mother and raised his wand.

The world seemed to slow in that moment. Ron's arm felt sluggish as he moved to cast a Shield Charm.

But a powerful voice suddenly roared out from the crowd, making Ron's entire body freeze.

It was a voice that Ron thought that he'd never hear again…

"_H__…__Harry__…"_ thought Ron in utter disbelief as his friend and brother suddenly appeared in front of Voldemort, whole and very much _alive._

"_Bloody__…__hell__…__h-he __survived __the__ killing __curse__ again!__ Harry__…__Harry__ survived __again!__" _thought Ron with elation that quickly turned into seething anger, _"__WHEN__ THIS__ IS__ OVER, __I__'__M__ GOING __TO__ EFFING __KILL __HIM!__"_

Just as he thought this, Ron heard a familiar gasp come from his side.

Ron turned to see that Hermione had somehow found him in the chaos, and was now standing next to him in wide-eyed shock.

He reached down and took her hand as they both stared numbly at the scene unfolding before them.

This was it.

_This_ would decide it all.

Harry immediately refused any assistance saying, "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed at him like a cornered snake, responding that Harry was lying and that he would use his people as a shield.

Harry went on to explain that the Horcruxes were gone and that it wasn't an accident that he survived all his encounters with Voldemort. Apparently, the reason why his Silence Charm and others weren't holding was because Harry had sacrificed himself, in a similar fashion to the way his mum had.

They were now _**all**_ protected from Voldemort.

Harry continued on, taunting the Dark Lord, calling him by his Muggle father's name, _Tom__Riddle_.

The conversation then turned to the subject of magic and love.

Ron and Hermione held hands all the tighter.

Riddle and Harry went on to speak of Dumbledore and how _Snape_… had been on Harry's side the entire time.

What Harry said next was simply mind boggling:

"_Snape__ had __been __in__ love__ with__ Harry__'__s__ mother?__ No__ wonder __he __despised__ him__ so__ and __yet__… __tried__ to __protect __him__…"_ thought Ron as this revelation finally gave reason to Snape's actions.

That wasn't to say that his hatred of Harry was _**justified**_, by any means.

But… at least… it was understandable now…

Ron didn't have any more time to reflect on that though, because what Harry said next once again stunned him…

He offered Voldemort… one last chance to feel remorse… at _**redemption**_.

Of all the people in the world Ron could think of, Tom was the very last person to deserve such a thing.

But… it was Harry's way.

The fact remained that Voldemort was still a human being; a detestable hollow shell of one mind you, but still a person all the same.

To Harry, it wouldn't be right to at least give him one final chance.

And just as Ron suspected, Tom flat out refused… sealing his fate.

Harry went on to explain the significance of the Elder Wand, and how its allegiance had not been given to Snape… but to _**Draco **__**Malfoy**_.

"_Bloody __hell!__"_ thought Ron as this fact sent his mind reeling. It had all come down to this. Was Harry right? Was Voldemort's wand now tied to him? Would it prevent Tom from killing him? It was a monumental gamble on his part.

But there was no time for Harry to second guess his actions, for the final moment had come. Light from the newly awaken sun engulfed the room in an ethereal light.

They raised their wands as one…

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

_**"Expelliarmus!"**_

The two spells hit with a mighty bang as golden flames erupted between them both. Voldemort's wand leapt from his hand, and went spinning gracefully into the air.

It spun around and around until…

Harry weakly reached out with his free hand and caught it… as if in a daze.

Voldemort's eyes rolled back into his head… and he fell to the ground… **dead**… from his own rebounding curse.

Harry just stood there for a second, frozen in amazement.

"_It__'__s__ over, __Harry__'__s __won,__"_ thought Ron as the moment of silence broke into cheers of joy and victory.

He and Hermione moved as one and ran to Harry's side; both screaming and crying tears of joy as they enveloped their friend in a desperate hug.

"We did it. It's over. It's finally over," cried Harry in disbelief as he clung to the two of them for dear life.

The nightmare was over, and they had made it out alive.

The three of them held each other tightly for a moment.

The rest of the world fell away… and they took safety and comfort within one another's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****Notes:** Yay! I finally had time to finish this chapter up! Sorry about the delay guys, but I've been quite busy lately. I really didn't want to rush this last part, because I wanted it to be perfect. And I think I did a pretty darn good job.

Hopefully I'll have the next one out by Sunday of next week, but I'm not sure. There's just so many fun things happening this month! For any last minute changes check my profile page guys, I always put a note up there if it looks like I'll be getting a chapter out late.

Anyway, now onto next time! The big Ron and Hermione moment you have all been waiting for!

"My Heart Runneth Over"

Ron and Hermione discuss where their relationship goes from here and Hermione answers, once and for all, why she chose Ron instead of Harry!

All this and more next time! Thank you to all my readers for your continual support and please remember to read and review!


	17. My Heart Runneth Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so there. Sorry about the wait for this chapter guys, but I just haven't had time to write. And once again, I wanted to hold off putting up until it was perfect, _especially _for this chapter. That being said let's get started…

* * *

><p><strong>-My Heart Runneth Over-<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were only able to hold Harry for a few moments before he was whisked away by the celebrating crowd. The two of them were grabbed and thanked by many joyous people that day. But what they really wanted was to spend some time alone with Harry. For as far as they were concerned; he had a great deal of explaining to do.<p>

But as the crowd around them died down, they realized that they were finally alone… _together_.

As they stared at one another, the weight of everything that happened, both good and bad, seemed to hit them all at once. They quickly glanced away from each other, knowing that there were a great many things left to discuss.

"I…um…so," stumbled Ron as he took immediate interest in his shoes.

"Yes…well…I- urr…," was Hermione's equally eloquent reply. There was just… too much to say.

Ron rubbed nervously at his neck, suggesting, "So… I think maybe… maybe we should- you know talk…"

"Yes, I agree. Excellent idea, Ron. Let's just… oh! There's a spot over here," she said quickly grabbing his hand. Hermione then dragged him to a secluded corner of the Great Hall so they could be alone.

They both sat down and averted their eyes, looking everywhere but at each other.

"So…" started Hermione as she picked at her fingernails.

"Yeah… so…" replied Ron as he then coughed into his hand and rubbed nervously at his chest. "Where should we begin?"

"I…" said Hermione as she looked up at him shyly, "I'm not sure…"

"Yeah… yeah me either…" whispered Ron as he became instantly lost in her deep brown eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Hermione finally burst out, "We kissed Ron! We _kissed! _There! I said it!"

"I- um… well, _yeah_. I kind of thought that was obvious," said Ron as he began to worry, _"Is she regretting it now?"_

"_**Ronald! **_We kissed and it's a very big deal!" exclaimed Hermione looking scared and frazzled, "I- what does that exactly_ mean_?"

"Well I- thought, you know t-that meant we were together… I mean, we _are _dating now… right?" asked Ron as his voice cracked nervously.

"I- Yes! Of course we are!" replied Hermione indignantly, "I just… I just wanted to make _sure_; you know… that… you felt the same way. That it wasn't a one time, caught in the moment thing…"

Ron looked up at her surprised; it seemed that she needed to hear the words just as much as he did.

"Hermione," said Ron as he reached out and gently caressed her face. "I meant what I said in the Chamber. I love you. I've been in love with you since fourth year, maybe even longer… I want this so badly that it hurts."

A tear slid down her face as she reached out and placed her hand lovingly against Ron's cheek.

She then answered, "Ron, you don't have to exaggerate to spare my feelings. I know I only annoyed you for the first couple of years."

"But I'm not!" denied Ron, shaking his head.

"If you knew you loved me during fourth year, then why did you ask Fleur to the Yule Ball and not me?" Hermione asked sadly. He could tell the answer to this question was very important to her.

"Hermione," Ron sighed, "I hadn't _completely _realized that I was at that point. Fleur was giving off all her 'veela vibes' and it was driving my already raging hormones crazy. You know that. Besides… it was safer… asking her than… well, _you_. "

"_**Fleur?**_ Miss, Blond Beauty was less intimidating to you than _me_?" Hermione replied laughingly.

"Yes!" Ron responded with an indignant huff, letting go of her face. "If I asked you out and you said no, it would cause all kinds of problems with our friendship… and I- really didn't want to chance that."

"But hold on a second," said Hermione as she let go of his face as well, "if that's true, why did you suddenly ask me out then afterward?"

"Because, I thought you had lied to Neville about having a date, because you wanted to go out with me!"

"Then what was with the whole 'Hermione, you're a girl' thing?"

"I was scared! You know I always say the wrong thing when I'm scared!"

"I-" replied Hermione completely stunned, "Then, you… and I- but if you felt the same way about me, then why did you turn around and go out with Lavender after I asked you to Slughorn's party?"

"I- I- um…" stuttered Ron nervously, realizing that he was going to have to tell Hermione the truth about _everything_.

The Locket, his darkest fears, and what he had expected to happen between her and Harry.

"_Oh Godric, well… looks like it's now or never…"_ thought Ron as he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to respond.

"I-"

But a voice suddenly interrupted saying, "It's me."

This caused both of them to jump. But they immediately realized the disembodied voice only belonged to Harry.

"Will you come with me?"

Hermione sent Ron a quick glance that said that they'd finish discussing this later, as they both got up and made their way out of the Great Hall, back into the broken remains of the castle.

As they walked, Peeves flew above their heads singing silly rhymes about how they had won. Ron made a snarky comment about it as they went through a doorway.

Once they were out of sight of everyone, Harry removed his Invisibility Cloak and gave them an immediate explanation for his actions.

It turned out that Harry had been accidentally made into a Horcrux when Voldemort had tried to kill him as a baby.

Meaning… that he had to die, in order for everyone else to live.

Hermione gasped at the realization and then latched onto their friend. Harry held her gently as she cried in his arms.

As much as Ron hated to admit it, Harry had a good reason for not seeking them out first. Even with the entire wizarding world at stake, and all the lives in the castle. Ron wasn't entirely certain he would have been strong enough to let Harry go. He was quite grateful that he didn't have to make such a decision.

After a few moments, Ron reached out to embrace Harry as well. Hermione automatically moved away, giving him room.

Ron gave Harry a pat on the back and gruffly said, "I get why you did it mate. Just know that I feel badly about this, but it has to be done."

He felt Harry stiffen under his right arm, as Ron pulled back his left and proceeded to punch his best friend square in the gut.

Harry bent over in pain, clutching his stomach. He stumbled for a moment and then wheezed out in shock, "What the _**hell **_was that for?"

Hermione gasped accusingly, but Ron cut her off before she could say anything.

"_DON'T YOU EVER, __**EVER, **__SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN! BECAUSE I SWEAR, I'LL MAKE YOU FEAR THE DAY I DIE! BECAUSE WHEN I DO, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR MARTYR ARSE SO HARD YOU'LL FLY RIGHT OUT OF HEAVEN! IS THAT CLEAR, __**HARRY?**_" yelled Ron at the top of his lungs right in Harry's face.

Ron bent down to make use Harry looked him right in the eye when he responded. Harry's shocked green eyes filled with realization and understanding at what his friends had gone through.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again, Ron," whispered Harry sincerely as tears started to fill his eyes.

"Yeah, until the next time," sighed Ron as he pulled him into another hug. "By the way, you also owe Neville a majorapology as well."

"Yeah, I know I do… " mumbled Harry for a moment as he reached around and returned it, "I'm a lot of trouble, aren't I?"

"Yes," grunted Ron, "but we wouldn't have you any other way. Right, Hermione?"

"MEN!" was her exasperated response.

Harry then went on to tell them about going to the forest, the Resurrection Stone, and the dream he had after … well, just _**after. **_Ron really didn't know what to think anymore. It was all so overwhelming.

In what felt like no time at all, the three of them had somehow found their way to Dumbledore's old office. The once cocky gargoyle now stood lopsided and broken next to the entrance.

"_Not so high and mighty now. Are you, Mister __**Guardian**__?"_ thought Ron mockingly as Harry asked if they could go in.

"Feel free," it groaned and with that the trio climbed their way over the rubble. Ron stuck his tongue out and gave it the finger as he made his way through.

"Now that's just rude," the statue grunted in response. Ron simply smirked and then followed the others up the spiral staircase.

They entered the empty office with a sense of reverence. The three looked around for a moment, when the silence was suddenly broken by the sound of… _applause?_

The trio whipped around as one to see that the portraits of all past headmasters and headmistresses were cheering and celebrating their victory.

Ron felt himself blush from the praise and looked at Hermione, she smiled back at him.

The portraits sounded off and then Harry spoke briefly with Dumbledore's image.

It was then that Harry pulled out… the Elder Wand. Both Ron and Hermione looked at it with a sense of awe. It was amazingly powerful. And of all the people in the world, Ron was quite happy that Harry was the one to possess it. With it, he'd be unbeatable, no one would be able threaten the life of his friend again…

"I don't want it."

"_Wait, what?"_ thought Ron as he asked aloud, "What? Are you mental?"

Harry replied wearily that he had been happier with his own. Ron could tell that his friend wouldn't be able to stay on his feet for much longer. Harry then took out the severed halves of his old wand and… _repaired_ it.

The Elder Wand had just done something no other wand could do.

But Harry was hell-bent on putting it back into Dumbledore's tomb, saying that as long as he's never defeated, no one else would be able to gain its power.

"_Well, looks like I'll have to help him make sure that happens then. It would be a lot easier if he kept the wand __**with**__ him, but at least he didn't do anything stupid like breaking it in half and throwing it over a bridge. You never know, we might need it again one day,"_ thought Ron as he asked one more time if Harry was sure. Harry said he was, and as usual, Hermione supported Harry's decision. And truthfully, Ron did too. The thought of possessing all that power was both intimidating and frightening. It could easily corrupt someone, and others would certainly come looking for it.

Harry then went on to say that the wand was trouble, and that he had quite enough of that for a lifetime.

It was then that Harry decided to scare the living shit out of them _**again**_ by rolling his eyes back and passing out. Luckily, Ron caught his exhausted friend just before he collapsed.

"_Probably should have waited until __**later**__ to punch him …"_ thought Ron as he reconsidered the wisdom of his action.

They levitated Harry back to Gryffindor Tower and placed him soundly in his old bed. They then asked everyone for some privacy. Neville brought the trio a plate of food and then quickly left the room.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other and sighed as they sat tiredly on the edge of Ron's old dorm bed.

It had been one _**hell **_of a day.

As they sat there, watching Harry sleep, Ron thought back to what Hermione had asked him earlier. He had sent her a lot of mixed signals, and she deserved an answer.

"Hermione… can… can I ask you something?" he said hesitantly, playing idly with the bed sheets.

"Of course, Ron," she replied, turning her gaze on him. "You know you can ask me anything."

"I know, but this is… T-this question is kind of personal," he said looking up at her shyly. "And you may think it's stupid, but I really need you to answer it truthfully. I… I need to know for sure…"

"I- okay…"

Ron reached out and took her hand in his own.

"Hermione…I-" said Ron before the words dried up in his mouth. Out of all the things he had done in his life, asking this question might be the hardest. But he and Hermione had been through so much. They survived the war, and fate had given them a second chance to wipe clean all the mistakes they both made, and finally be together.

To do that, they would both have to be completely honest with one another, to break down the last of the walls still keeping them apart.

Ron took a deep breath and then forced out the question, "Hermione… w-why did you choose me… instead of Harry?"

"I-I beg your pardon?" replied Hermione in shock, staring at him like he had grown a second head.

He simply gripped her hand tighter and then looked her right in the eye.

"I need to know Hermione, why you chose to fall in love with me instead of Harry."

"I-" she gasped staring back at him, "Ron, what kind of question is that? I- I've never liked Harry like that! You _know_ that!"

"No, Hermione. I didn't," said Ron grimly, "When the Locket showed me my deepest fears… the main one was… that you and Harry were in love with each other."

Her warm brown eyes filled with both realization and tears.

"Ron…"

But he had finally cracked open the gates and his deepest secrets continued to pour out.

"You asked me earlier, why I went out with Lavender when you had asked me out before. I-I was trying to protect myself. I was scared the date would blow up in our faces and we wouldn't be friends anymore. I also thought… that you and Harry hadn't start dating because I was in the way. You both… just_ work_ better than you and I do. Skeeter, Lavender, and pretty much e-everyone had been saying for so long that it was only a matter of time before you both got together-"

"Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione horrified, "How could you think that? Both Harry and I always denied it whenever the subject came up!"

"I know that _now…_" said Ron with shame in his voice. "But when you hear something enough times… you start to think of it as truth."

Hermione's eyes then lit aflame as she tore into him, "Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you believe that!"

Ron gulped as her hair seemed to grow wilder as she continued to rage, "I have been in love with you since first year, you silly boy! And yes, for the record, I do love Harry, but as a _little brother_! I have never heard of anything more ridiculous in all my life!"

"It wasn't ridiculous to _me, _Hermione!" exclaimed Ron fighting back. "You know I'm thick, so spell it out! Because I can't see how someone as beautiful, intelligent and kind as you could fall for someone like me!"

Hermione's eyes then softened again as she started to calm down.

She took a cleansing breath and then replied, "Oh Ron… you've always thought so little of yourself. I wish you would stop doing that… But I guess that would be a little hypocritical of me, since I do the same thing. We both can only see greatness in one another, but not within ourselves. You see Ron, to me; you are far more than Harry could ever be…"

"Wait… what do you mean by that?"

"Ron…" Hermione sighed as she reached up with her free hand to touch his cheek. "The reason why Harry and I get along so well is because we are so similar."

"Yeah, I know that," grunted Ron in annoyance. "Isn't that a good thing to have in a relationship?"

Hermione's gaze then turned once again into a glare, as if she was studying a particularly stupid specimen of Flobberworm.

"Yes, Ronald. Compatibility _is_ important to have in a relationship, but too much of it leaves no room for growth or passion."

"What?" asked Ron with a confused blink.

"The reason you and I fight so much is because of _**passion. **_Passion for our beliefs, our wants, but most of all, passion for _each other._"

Ron blushed at that as Hermione continued, "Since day I met you, Ron. You have been a _**challenge**_ to me."

"And... that's a good thing?" he asked her uncertainly, having no idea where she was going with this.

"Yes, Ronald, it is," she replied with a sly smile. "If you haven't realized it yet, I _like_ challenges. In fact, I thrive upon them."

"I-" said Ron as he cleared his throat feeling hot, "I _may _have noticed that at some point…"

"Good," replied Hermione with longing in her eyes. "Because from the moment we meet on the train, I was _intrigued_ by you…"

"I- _really?_" asked Ron with a surprised smile. "You seemed to be much more interested in Harry at the time."

Hermione let out a very unladylike snort and explained, "I was nervous because I found you to be quite cute, so I started rambling on about Harry. Also, it had been the first time I had ever met anyone who was mentioned in a book."

They both laughed a little at that, until Ron responded, "Yes that does make sense for you. But still, you were attracted to me even then?"

"Always the tone of surprise," she laughed merrily. "Why do you think I pointed out the dirt on your nose?"

"Because you're bossy," stated Ron, earning himself yet another punch to the arm.

"Watch it there," Hermione jokingly warned as she returned her hand to his. "I pointed it out because I had already memorized your features."

"Really? So… that's it? You're physically attracted to odd looking gingers, and that's why you love me?"

"No!" exclaimed Hermione indignantly. "I'm in love with you for a lot more reasons than just that! I simply wanted to point out that, yes; I was physically attracted to you and I never was to Harry!"

Ron just rolled his eyes thinking, _"Whatever."_

Hermione let out a heavy sigh and continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, you _challenge_ me Ron. In ways that Harry never does."

"How so?"

"Well first of all, Harry always takes what I say as the absolute truth. He automatically accepts it as correct and doesn't question me on it."

"And… that's a _bad thing_?" asked Ron clearly confused.

"To me, yes, it is," she answered firmly. "You never do that. You question and analyze everything I say. You always find a counterargument, or another option that I may have missed. Through our debates, you and I usually formulate the most effective plans. Harry… Harry doesn't test me on an intellectual level, the way you do."

"But Hermione, you're making it sound like I'm smarter than Harry! Uh, _hello_, have you seen our grades?"

"Your grades are only subpar, because you don't apply yourself! You're so intelligent, Ronald, on so many levels! Just look at the way you play chess; you even beat _me_! You can be so logical when you want to be. It frustrates me to no end. You _could _do better if you only tried!"

"So… does that mean you think Harry couldn't?" laughed Ron as he reached around his arms to hug her.

"I- uh …_well…_" said Hermione uncertainly. "Let's just say, Harry's skills lie in _other_ areas and leave it at that."

Ron gave a happy snort and nuzzled his nose deep into her thick hair.

"Anything else you'd like to add?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You're witty and funny. Harry and I take things far too seriously, but you always seem to find a way to brighten our outlook on life."

"So you love me because I'm a clown?"

"No! Ron, why must you always think that way… You remind us of what is good in life and why it's worth living. You're our light, you empower us, strengthen us. Why do you think we fell apart when you left? We need you, Ron. _I _need you, more than even air or water."

Ron felt his eyes begin to tear up as he asked, "Really?"

Hermione just nodded her head against his chest and continued, "And that's only a few of the many things I love about you. You're brave and strong, you've faced so many terrifying situations. I think the moment you sacrificed yourself on the chessboard will be forever etching into my memory. You're gentle and kind, don't deny it! I've seen how much you love Pig. You pretend not to, but I can tell. You're a deeply complex person Ron, and every day I fall in love with you more."

"_**Complex?**_" asked Ron incredulously, "Are you serious? I find that last one a little hard to believe coming from the same woman who once said I had the 'depth of a teaspoon!' "

"You remembered that!" giggled Hermione sweetly.

"I- yes! Kind of hard for me not to!"

"Oh Ron, I didn't really mean that," she replied seriously, "I just said it to get you riled up. I know you keep a lot of what you feel to yourself. You're just so full of emotions that they pour out like an over boiling pot. But you have to admit, you can be quite thick about _other_ people's feelings sometimes."

"I know…" sighed Ron as rested his head on top of her hair. "So… all those things make me better in your eyes than the Savior of the Wizarding World?"

"Yes," she said decisively with a nod of her head.

The two of them then went quiet for a few moments and just sat there enjoying each other's company.

Until finally, Hermione broke the silence, saying, "So… what about me?"

"Uh? What do you mean?" asked Ron pulling back a bit so that he could look at her.

"Well …uh… what about me? W-why do you love me? I know I'm pushy, and a bit of a Know-it-All, and well… not very girly or pretty. So what makes you attracted to me?"

"I- Hermione! You're none of those things! You're the most incredible woman I've ever known!" exclaimed Ron as looked at her in surprise.

But Hermione didn't look convinced.

So Ron continued on saying, "You have so much fire and passion that it just seems to fly out your hair! You're strong, driven, and independent; you never let others push you around. You're smart and fun, especially when we banter. You're warm and kind, not to mention beautiful with one hell of a body!"

"Oh Ron, stop, I'm nothing like that at all!" she said, blushing lightly.

"Always the tone of surprise," he said teasingly. "But I think I'm beginning to see your point. We both think very little of ourselves, huh?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, placing her head back on Ron's chest, "but we'll just have to work on that, _together._"

"Yeah," answered Ron as he gently lifted up her chin to gaze at her.

"Together," he finished, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

The passion and love they had shared in the heat of the moment was still there.

The kiss was bloody brilliant. It was both fiery _and_ intense; just like there love.

At long last, Ron's deepest desire had become reality. Hermione was his and his alone.

And for the first time ever, the possibility of a long and happy life with the woman he loved, seemed to shine brightly over the horizon.

Ron wasn't entirely sure how long they had snogged on his old dorm bed.

But once again, the new couple was rudely interrupted by the same dark-haired little gnat from before.

"Oh _eww…_ I _so _didn't need to wake up and see that," grumbled Harry irately from his bed. "Will you two please go get a room? The Hero of the Wizarding World is trying to catch some shut-eye in here!"

Both Ron and Hermione pulled apart and sent him a pair of vengeful glares. As one, they waved their wands, causing all the pillows in the dorm room to fly of the beds and start beating Harry like Bludgers.

They then went immediately back to sucking face, purposely ignoring Harry's yelps of:

"Oi! Come on. I was just joking!"

_**Puff! Puff! Puff! Puff! **_

"Ron!"

_**Puff! Puff! Puff! Puff! **_

"Hermione! Please, make them stop!"

_**Puff! Puff! Puff! Puff!**_

"Guys… come on. This isn't funny anymore!"

_**Puff! Puff! Puff! Puff!**_

"Guys?"

But Ron and Hermione just kept right on kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>That turned out to be _way_ longer than I thought it was going to be. This entire story is kind of my well written argument to the people who don't like Ron or don't like Ron and Hermione together. Ron is an awesome, complex, and _**important**_ character. And Ron and Hermione work very well as a couple in ways that Harry and Hermione just _don't_. I also love Harry and Ron's friendship and I wanted to explore how it changed and evolved over the years, but especially in the seventh and final book. Also I believe Harry simply omitted the part about Ron punching him in his version of the story. (And him passing out. Not very manly now is it, especially just after his display of badass-atude)

^_^ Heheehee…

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it! It was really fun to write.

And now for the last chapter! The epilogue!

"Epilogue: Almost Perfect"

Ron's life will never be entirely perfect without his family being completely whole again. We find out about Ron's life with Hermione and why his little Pepper-pot, his Ray of Sunshine, his Rosie-bud was so excited the night before about going to Hogwarts and now she doesn't want to go! I will go all the way to Ron, Harry, and Hermione watching the train leave. And I will be adding in a lot more background info about what the rest of Weasleys and other characters are doing.

All this and more, next time on: "Depth of a Heart!"

Since this coming weekend is Halloween, I don't think I'll have it up until sometime after, but we shall see! Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers out there!

Please remember to read and review!


	18. Epilogue: Almost Perfect

Disclaimer: And now for the last time, I own nothing! Hi, everyone. Sorry for the wait but life's been busy. And once again, I wanted to add in everything I could to give all of you a satisfying ending.

Also, if Jo ever releases any info that contradicts something I wrote in this chapter, I will most likely go back in at some point and change it. I really want this story to stay as close to canon as possible.

And now with that being said, the end of this story has finally come! I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>-Epilogue: Almost Perfect-<strong>

-19 Years Later-

* * *

><p>Ron awoke that morning in his favorite way. There was no buzzer or wailing alarm of doom, just the warm gentle rays of dawn's early light and the beautiful face of his still sleeping wife. It was rare for Ron to have the luxury of waking up on his own. Being an Auror meant that he was called away at all hours, but his schedule had gotten a little better since he was made Assistant Head.<p>

That wasn't to say that Hermione's job was a walk in the park either. The Ministry's Wizarding Law Department was known as one of the toughest out there. Their weekdays often consisted of one or both of them waking up far too early and returning home far too late. It was hectic trying to balance their family, careers, and love life, but they had found a way to manage...

_"Hey, kids! Who wants to go into work with me and learn how to magic paper airplanes to bonk Uncle Percy in the head?"_

And…

_Ron cleared his desk with the sweep of his arm as he and Hermione started making out against it. _

A warm smile briefly graced Ron's face. He then turned his focus back to Hermione's sleeping form.

Ron lived for days like these. Her wild hair lay in a messy lump on the pillow. Her face was peaceful and relaxed, except for the slight puckering of her lips. It always looked like she was expecting to be kissed. Ron didn't see that expression on her often, but it made him smile when he did.

Ron gently reached out and caressed her soft cheek with his hand. Her dark eyelashes fluttered for a moment, and Ron moved in and kissed her before she could completely open her eyes.

"Hmmm…mmm!" she hummed happily, returning the kiss. Ron then reached both his arms around her and cuddled her close to him under the covers.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione muttered, "Well good morning to you, too."

Ron laughed good-naturedly and gave her another peck on the cheek.

"It sure is," he replied as Hermione reached out and started playing with his red hair.

They lay there for a moment, simply soaking each other in. Until Hermione finally broke the silence when she sadly said, "So, it's here… The big day has finally arrived."

"Oh come on, now. Don't be like that, love. This is a big day for Rose. You should be excited!" grumbled Ron as he snuggled closer to her.

"I know, but I can't help it. My baby is going away!"

Ron sighed into her bushy hair and replied, "I know."

Hermione was very attached to her children. She was a wonderful and devoted mother. Above all else, family came first for Ron and Hermione; no matter how taxing their work became.

Their little girl was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts. An entirely new chapter in her life was about to begin, and Ron and Hermione would not be around to experience it with her.

Ron thought back to when their Rosie-bud had been born. They had decided to wait a few years after getting married to start a family, because they wanted to save up enough to be able to provide for their children. As much as Ron loved his entire family, he knew how hard a large one was to maintain. No matter how good the parents were, one child would always feel neglected at some point. It was something that Ron was quite determined to make sure his children never felt.

On the flipside, Hermione knew what it was like to have everything you could ever want and yet have no one to share it with. When she was a little girl, Hermione was very lonely. She never got along with children her own age. The few cousins she had, lived a great distance away from her family, and were a great deal older. Hermione had begged her mother to have another child, but it wasn't meant to be. Hermione was quite determined to have more than one child. So after much discussion, they settled on having two.

Since they decided on having only two, Hermione thought it would be nice to use the first letter of each of their names to develop new ones for their children. Their first baby's name would start with an "R" and their second with an "H." Ron would have final say on what the first baby's name would be, and Hermione would have the second. After James was born, Ron and Hermione felt that it was time to start their family as well.

Hermione's first pregnancy had not been easy. Their little Pepper-pot was quite the kicker. When Ron would touch Hermione's stomach, it felt like someone beating on a drum. Rose was always moving around and her boundless energy within Hermione's womb made his poor wife very queasy.

Rosie made it quite clear that she was determined to enter the world as soon as possible. It fact, she came a little _too _early, by say almost a _**month**_.

It was very touch and go for a long time if their Rosebud was going to make it. But she seemed to have inherited both her parents' stubbornness and just kept right on going.

But still… she was _so_ small.

In fact, she was so tiny that she just fit snuggly into the palms of Ron's hands. She'd look up at him with her wide brown eyes and shake her little fist at him, until her face was as red as her hair.

Yes, their Rose had come with a little tuff of curly red, right out of the womb.

Luckily for the two of them, Hermione's second pregnancy had gone a lot smoother. But the two of them were still quite protective of Rosie, because for a while, they had come very close to losing her.

To Ron and Hermione, it all seemed such a short while ago. But eleven years seemed to have flown by in an instant and now their baby was going off to Hogwarts.

"Cheer up, love," said Ron, trying to sound optimistic. "Just think of all the cool new stuff she's going to learn! Not to mention the chance to make new friends and play Quidditch; she's gotten really good at being Chaser. And the books! Hogwarts' library will be mesmerizing for her; she'll love it! "

"I know there's a lot of good at Hogwarts, but so many horrid things happen there as well. What if a troll gets in again or another monster? We won't be there to protect her…"

"You've got a point," mumbled Ron as he burrowed deeper into his wife's hair. "But we can't protect her from everything, love. She'd never have a life if we did that. We've taught her well, and now's the time to trust her to fly on her own."

"Oh, Ron… It's just so _hard_…"

"Yeah…" he replied, knowing that it was easier said than done.

After lying in bed for a few more minutes, Hermione finally grumbled, "Well… we'd better get up or we're going to be late."

"Grrr… I hate time and deadlines," Ron complained as he climbed out of bed and cracked his back. "Hermione, can you make a batch of new Time-Turners that can stop it?"

His wife just rolled her eyes at him and sarcastically replied, "Sure, I'll see what I can do."

"Great! George and I can sell them in the shop and we'll make a fortune!"

Hermione's laughter filled the bedroom as Ron took his window of opportunity to slip into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed just as he shut the door. "I wanted to go first!"

"Yah snooze, you lose. First rule you learn in a house of nine, love!" called Ron as he walked over to the sink and turned it on.

Ron got out his toothbrush and started scrubbing his teeth. He looked at his reflect in the mirror with a smile. At long last, he was no longer the gangly, awkward kid he had once been. Ron had finally grown into his features. His skin was not quite as pale as it used to be. And many of his very prominent freckles had faded over time, along with his scars from the brain attack. Over the years, he had collected several other scars on his fit body, but none that overly severe. His red hair was cut fairly short, but it was still long enough that he could run his hand through it. And although his hairline had not receded, Ron would unfortunately find a gray hair mixed in with the red every once and awhile.

When Hermione found out, she told him not to worry, because gray hair on a man was considered _distinguished_. But Ron still felt quite old because of it.

That was until Harry mentioned one day that he_ also_ had them.

Ron's response to this was not what Harry had expected…

"_**You!** I- this is **your** fault, you bloody prat! All these years of worrying about you and your stupid stunts have turned me gray!"_

Needless to say, Harry got his arse handed to him that day.

Ron brushed away the slightly curled bit of hair that had fallen in front of his face. His eyes were, of course, the same light blue they had always been, but a few wrinkles now resided at their sides. Overall, for an Auror of his age, he was in pretty good shape.

He spit out the toothpaste into the sink and made his way over to the tub for a nice long shower.

* * *

><p>After giving Hermione the bathroom and getting dressed, Ron made his way down the stairs to get breakfast started. He leisurely strolled into the well-lit kitchen of their two-story townhouse and put the kettle on the electric stove.<p>

Ron looked out the large kitchen window at their backyard. He smiled at the bees as they jumped from flower to flower in the little garden Hermione had planted. Crookshanks, their old fart of a cat, sat lazily in the sun lit garden watching the bugs fly by. Crooks was a very old cat and had probably lived so long because he was half-Kneazle. He and Ron had come to a truce over the years. But Crooks was far too old for Rose or Hugo to take to school.

Rose was quite alright with that, since she really didn't like cats. So she had decide to take their owl, Pen. The only problem was that Hugo absolutely _adored_ cats. So it looked like that when he went off to school, they were going to have to get another bloody cat. Ron was _not_ looking forward to that. But he would put up with another ball of annoying fur, if it made his son happy.

Ron shook himself out of his thoughts and went to pour himself a cup of the freely brewed tea. He then walked toward the window and peered at the Muggle houses surrounding them. Married life, Ron discovered, was all about compromise. After much discussion, Ron and Hermione decided to settle in a small Muggle community just outside of London. That way, Hermione's parents could visit them easier and their children would be exposed to both worlds. While the outside of their house appeared quite normal by Muggle standards, the inner was a fusion of Magical and Muggle. If any of their Muggle neighbors visited, all the Magical elements could be easily hidden with a simple wave of the wand.

In short, they made sure their children were exposed to and experienced the best that both worlds had to offer.

And surprisingly, Ron took to acting like a Muggle rather quickly. He enjoyed exploring and learning about the world Hermione had come from.

In many ways, Muggle technology was a kind of magic within itself. And Ron was rather quick to use it to both the Ministry's and Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes advantage. He had even gone as far as taking a Muggle driving test, which he had passed just yesterday. He really wanted to be able to drive Rosie to King's Cross station for her first trip to Hogwarts.

Harry had helped him quite a lot to prepare…

"_Uh…Ron I'm not so sure about this…"_

"_Oi, stop being a twat. I have to practice, don't I? And who better to do it with than you?"_

"_Mate, I'm flattered, really. But I would like to remind you that the last time you drove me anywhere, we slammed into a tree that could hit back."_

"_Details, details… what's the worst that could happen now?"_

Needless to say, that little excursion had made Harry jittery for a week. But that was a story for another day.

Ron's usually supportive wife had mercilessly teased him that he wouldn't be able to pass without resorting to magic.

And as loath as he was to admit it, in the end he had.

But, seriously though, he could use a Supersensory Charm in place of the stupid mirror.

Anyway, it was a beautiful sunny day; one that Ron was quite ready to spend with his family.

As he looked out the window, Ron suddenly smiled and put down his cup of tea. He slid open the window just in time for Pen, Pigwidgeon's son, to fly in with both _The__ Daily __Prophet_ and the local Muggle newspaper.

"Good job there little mate," said Ron, patting the owl on the head and then giving him a treat.

The small owl wagged his tail and gave a hoot of approval before flying off again.

Ron sighed to himself as he picked up his tea and the newspapers and made his way into the living room.

As he entered, his favorite objects in the house caught his eye. He put down his mug and the papers onto the side table and walked over to the fireplace.

Hanging on the wall above, was a massive portrait of his parents, brothers and sister, their spouses, and all their children. Ron smiled softly as he watched his mother and father laugh. They were in Romania right now, trying once again to convince Charlie that it was time to settle down and get a wife. But Ron really didn't think his brother was ever going to do that. They were supposed to have been home a few days ago, but a bad storm blew in, preventing them from making it home in time to see Rose and Al off to Hogwarts. When he had last talked to his mother, she was devastated. But it simply wasn't safe for them to travel right now. They were both getting on in years and it wasn't a risk Ron or the rest of the family were willing for them to take.

"_It'll be okay," Ron told his mum, "Besides, it'll be more personal if Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and I are the only ones there. They are our kids after all! This is our big moment here!"_

His mum just laughed at him and finally agreed.

Ron then looked at the two pictures hanging next to the large one, the first was of his own family of four, his little Rose was standing in front of Ron while Hermione held baby Hugo in her arms.

The second was a photograph of both Ron and Harry's families together. James was making stupid faces at the camera and clinging onto Al as Ginny scolded him. Al was trying to push his brother off while Rose was preparing to sock James to get him to let go of Al. Hugo was looking up to the sky in both disgust and amusement. Hermione was trying to hold Rosie back from socking James. Teddy patted Harry's back as he banged his head against the wall behind him. And Ron simply laughed merrily beside the anguished Harry as Lily rolled around on the floor in hysterical laughter.

Needless to say, both the Potters and Weasleys were permanently banned from ever returning to _"__Mystical __Memories __Photography__"_ from now until the end of time. They did get one picture of the two families that was fairly decent, but both Ron and Hermione preferred this one. It pretty much embodied everything they loved about life.

The Potters and Weasleys were two very closely knit families. The depth of the trio's friendship spread over to include Ginny, and then to Teddy, and then finally enveloped their children as well. Just about every other weekend they were at one another's houses. Harry and Ginny now lived in Grimmauld Place after _much_ remodeling.

"_Wow, George was not kidding about the strength of this magical paint thinner!"_

"_AAAHHH," screamed the portrait of Mrs. Black, "I'm melting! I'm melting! What a world! What a world!"_

Ron snorted at the memory thinking, _"__Serves __her__ right. __Permanent__ Sticking__ Charms__ be __damned!__"_

Much like Ron and Hermione's home, theirs was a fusion of both Muggle and Magical. Though, theirs leaned a bit more on the Magical side because no one could visit them if they weren't invited. This aspect of Grimmauld Place became quite handy when Harry's fame reached mammoth proportions.

But once again, that was a story for another day.

Ron then moved on to look at the other pictures sitting on the mantle. The largest one was of their wedding and it sat proudly in the middle. There was one of Hermione's parents holding Rose. Another one was of Bill and Fleur with their two beautiful daughters and son. Next to that was one of Charlie, with of course, a dragon. After that was one of Percy, looking all prim and proper with his wife and daughters.

And then… there was a picture of George and Angelina with their children. George had a very rough time after the war. Ron worked at the shop to keep an eye on his brother. Little by little, he, Angelina and Lee were able to put George back together again. It was not easy. There were times when Ron had seriously consider returning to Aragog's old lair and search for the Resurrection Stone. Just to… just so he could talk to Fred for a few seconds, and ask what he should do to help George. But Ron knew that Fred would never forgive him if did such a thing. And there… and there was also the possibility that Ron wouldn't have the strength to send his brother back to the land of the dead after he used it.

Ron felt a shiver travel down his spine at the thought. The trio had made a silent pack that they would never speak of the stone again, especially in George's presence.

His brother was still not as extravagant as he used to be, but George eventually found a way to be happy again. Ron had learned a lot about George and business in general by working at the shop. Yes, he had grown to believe in himself a lot more over the years. Not only did Ron have more confidence in his appearance, but also in his abilities as well. Managing "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes" helped him realize that he was smart, creative, and strong.

He had a lot to offer the world, especially the Auror Department. After the war, the Ministry was left in shambles. Minister Kingsley went to the Weasleys' homestead and asked if Harry would join the Aurors. Harry, being the noble prick that he was, accepted. Much like the destroyed fountain in the main hall, the Ministry was being rebuilt from the ground up.

After Ron was sure George was stable enough to survive on his own, he joined the Aurors. Ron knew exactly what he was getting into when he signed up. He would always be considered second best, as simply part of Harry's shadow.

Ron then moved over to sit at his Wizard's Chess Set that sat next to Hermione's many bookshelves. He reached over and picked up the Black Knight and held it firmly in his hand.

You see, the reality of it was, he was counting on that misconception. If he was viewed as just Potter's lackey, then he wouldn't be considered a threat.

The underestimation of Ron's true abilities had proven to be quite vital to the stability of the Ministry as well as Harry's life. In Auror Training Camp, Ron came to the realization that when it came to war, Professor Snape had the right idea.

It took a _lot_ for him to admit that, but it was undeniably true.

One could not limit themselves to be simple Gryffindor or Slytherin.

A true knight had to have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, the courage of a Gryffindor, the cunning of a Slytherin, and the determination of a Hufflepuff.

Harry might be the literal figurehead of the Auror Department, but Ron was in charge of a great many things people didn't realize.

While their enemies were watching and fearing Harry, Ron would sneak up behind and take them out.

You would think that would be hard for a 6 foot ginger to do, but Ron had become quite the master at misdirection.

Very few people in the Ministry knew that Ron was the _actual _Head of Ministry Security. On the books it was a man with a different name, but in reality, Ron pulled all the strings.

He was also the unofficial representative for the Auror Department to the Department of Mysteries. Ron wielded his anonymity like a physical weapon.

Ron had long since grown out of his want for acceptance and social recognition. He knew how great he was, and so did his family and friends. And that was all he needed.

Both Ron and Harry loved the fact that they were luckily enough to work together. And through all the trials and tribulations life continually threw at them, they were still as close as brothers. As far as Ron was concerned, the best thing about Harry and Ginny getting married was now he could officially call his friend, brother.

Ron looked up at the picture of the two of them that sat on the bookshelf to his right. It was taken the day of the Ministry's Interdepartmental Quidditch Championship. Ron and Harry were Keeper and Seeker for the great "Ornery Aurors." Their images were laughing and joking, it had been a great day. Harry once confided in Ron that he was a little disappointed he never got to try out for a professional Quidditch team. So Ron and Hermione pulled some strings to help establish a Ministry Quidditch League in order to promote _team __building_ and other such nonsense. Being able to play Quidditch on a semi-regular basis really lifted Harry's spirits. But when Ginny had flown for the Holyhead Harpies, Ron could tell Harry still longed to be up there with her.

Ron laughed to himself as he thought of the time his little sister tried to hex him into submission to wear her team's jersey.

"_Sorry, __Gin. __But __I__'__m__ a __Cannons __fan__ through__ and__ through!__"_

Luckily, Hermione and Harry came up with a reasonable compromise before Ginny ran him _through__ and __through_. On days that the Chudley Cannons were playing anyone other than the Harpies, Ron was allowed to wear his jersey. On days that the Harpies were playing, he would wear Gin's number. And on the days when they were both playing or going against each other, Ron would just wear his Quidditch World Cup t-shirt.

But that promise had been made years ago, and since Ginny had retired and started writing her Sports column for _The__ Daily __Prophet_, Ron was once again allowed to wear his Cannon's pride whenever he wished.

And with that happy thought, Ron placed the Black Knight back on the chessboard and looked around the living room. There were so many wonderful memories held within, it really was his favorite room in the house.

Ron's attention was then drawn to the form of his son, Hugo, as he trampled down the stairs.

"Hey, Dad," he said merrily, taking the seat opposite Ron at the chessboard. "What yah doing?"

"Just taking a trip down memory lane," he replied, reaching out to ruffle his son's red hair.

Hugo's hair was much darker and tamer than Rose's; it was more of a reddish brown with only a slight curl to it. While both their children seemed to have inherited Hermione's temperament and brain (though his wife still insists that they were intelligent because of him, too), they had also received Ron's Quidditch skills and sense of humor. Ron found both his children to be brilliantly wicked, and he loved them with all his heart. Every day, they'd seem to find a new way to amaze him.

Whereas Rose had Hermione's brown eyes and build, Hugo had gotten Ron's baby blues and lanky form. His son had also developed a love for chess. Rosie liked the game, but Hugh really had Ron's passion for it. Hugo's first display of magic had even been linked to chess.

You see, when Ron's son was very young; he threw a tantrum one day after his father beat him at a game. Hugo was so angry, that he somehow made his white queen grow tall enough for her head to reach the ceiling. Needless to say, this event did not stir up fond memories for Ron, especially when the white queen bent her head to stare down at him.

Overall though, Hugo was the calmer and more reserved of his children, but neither of his children was considered 'wild' by any means. It was a fact for which Ron thanked both Merlin and Godric for every single day, e_specially_ when he had to help look after the _Wrecking__ Crew_ named Al and James.

"So what are you doing up so early little mate?" asked Ron as he looked questioningly at his son. "You're not still sad about staying home while Rosie goes off to Hogwarts, are you?"

His son just shrugged and started playing with the white chess pieces on the board. "Well… no, not really. Not after the talk we had yesterday… You were right, I was worried about just being seen as Rose's little brother. But Lily and I will be in the same boat and I guess we'll simply have to make new names for ourselves together."

"You will son," said Ron confidently as he placed a supportive hand on Hugh's shoulder. "But always remember that _**you**_ define who you are, not others."

"Yeah, Dad. I know…" replied Hugo, blushing slightly. "But that really isn't why I came down here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's… Rosie. She's acting strange…" said Hugo as he rubbed his neck nervously. "I think she's the one who needs the pep talk today, Dad."

"Really? She seemed perfectly fine last night," asked Ron worriedly. "She was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. Though… I did find it odd that she didn't wake your mum and me up, right at first light. "

"Well, I just went in to check on her and to… you _know,_ say goodbye. But for some reason she won't get out of bed," he admitted with concern. Ron really loved how well his children got along with each other. It had surprised him at first, remembering what his family had been like. But when Ron thought about it, Rose and Hugo had a similar relationship to what he and Ginny had when they were younger. It wasn't until school started that they became really hostile toward each other. It had taken a long time, but he and Gin seemed to have finally gotten back to the way they were before. Ron sincerely hoped that school would not cause the same kind of rift to form between his children.

Ron didn't need to focus on hypothetical problems right now, because there already seemed to be one with Rosie-bud that needed to be fixed.

But before Ron could answer his son, Hermione came running down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she looked at the pair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What on earth are you two doing just sitting round?" she exclaimed with annoyance. "Ron, I thought you were making breakfast. We've only got an hour left before we have leave. At this rate, we're going to end up being late!"

Ron and his son glanced at each other and sighed; neither one were too concerned about their punctuality.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, love. Hugh, go help your mum in the kitchen. I'm going to check on Rosie and we'll be down in a couple of minutes," said Ron as he sat up from his chair and stretched. He then walked passed Hermione and started to make his way up the stairs.

"Ron… is something wrong?" asked Hermione as he passed.

"No, nothing major. Rosie-bud just seems to be having a few pre-Hogwarts jitters," replied Ron as he took the stairs two at a time. "Don't worry about it, love. I'll handle it this time."

"Well… _okay_. Just try not to take too long!" called Hermione as he reached the second floor and made his way down the hall.

The room all the way at the back of the main hall was Rose's. It was decorated in a beautiful garden motif that Luna had happily agreed to paint for them. Rose's name was painted on the door with vines wrapping around the letters. As Ron opened the door, the mural of a flowering field with a family of red-headed Quidditch players and a dark haired boy with glasses, caught his eye. The painting always made him smile; especially because of the girl with the dark hair and the ginger cat sitting under the tree in the corner watching them.

Ron then turned his attention to the bed, where a big lump was curled up in the middle.

"Pepper-pot!" called Ron as he walked around the room, "Rosie-bud! How very odd… it seems my daughter has gone missing."

A snort from under the pile of covers was his only reply.

"Of all the things to happen! On this day of all days! Now Hogwarts will be deprived of the most intelligent witch of all time!" exclaimed Ron dramatically as he flopped down onto the bed next to the lump.

The pile of covers just inched away from him and said nothing.

"And Al! Oh, poor little Al! He'll be left to sit all by himself on the train. The poor specky git will be lost and alone without his best friend and cousin. He will sit there, a pitiful lump of despair and depression. Woe, woe I say, for the poor Pottery spawn!"

"GAHHH!" roared the covers as Rosie suddenly burst forth from the pile. "Will you please shut up, Dad! I'm really not in the mood for games right now…"

"Oi! Watch that mouth. Don't you tell your loving devoted father to shut up!" said Ron indignantly.

Rosie's response to this was to stick her tongue out at him.

"How rude and unladylike!" gasped Ron, pretending to be shocked.

He then reached out to his daughter and started tickling her while asking, "What would your mummy say? Huh? _Huh?_"

"Daddy!" she squealed with laughter trying to escape. "You're such a royal git! I'm having a serious crisis here!"

"Oh, all right, all right," relented Ron as he sat back on her bed and slung a loving arm around her shoulders. "So you want to talk to your dear old dad about why you're in such a rotten mood?"

Rosie just sighed and looked away with a shrug.

"Well… there as to be_ something_ bothering you, because just yesterday you couldn't wait to leave for school," stated Ron. "Heck, you've been wearing your Hogwarts' robes for the last three days. What changed all of a sudden?"

Rose just looked down and started to play idly with the bed sheets.

"I don't know… I just don't want to go anymore. That's all…"

Ron gave her a very skeptical look.

"Grr!" Rosie growled irately, "Okay, I'm scared all right!"

"Honey…"

"And if I'm scared, then how on earth am I going to get into Gryffindor?"

"Rosie-bud, being a Gryffindor isn't about being fearless. It's about having the strength to face what you're afraid of."

Rose just snorted and looked away from her father, "Easy for you to say. You're already a hero, Dad."

This caused Ron to burst out in boisterous laughter.

Rosie turned back and glared at him in annoyance. "I'm being serious here!"

"I know you are! I'm sorry it's just… it may not seem like it, but I had the same worries!"

"Come on, Dad…"

"No, really Rosie. I was both terrified and excited about going to Hogwarts. I was a total knot of tension. Thanks in no small part to the lies I was told by your Uncles George and Fred…"

This made Rose laugh for a moment and Ron then continued on, "My entire family had practically been sorted into Gryffindor before me. How would it look, if I was the first one not worthy of the title?"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Rosie as she jumped to her feet, "It's a lot of pressure!"

"I know! I felt I had to be better than all my brothers before me."

"Yeah, well cousins, famous aunts, uncles, and parents aren't a cakewalk either," added Rose with a huff.

"I know, sweetheart… it's a lot of pressure. You… _do_ know I've only been joking about you _having_ to get into Gryffindor, right?"

Rosie just shrugged and turned away from her father nervously.

"Yeah… of course I do…"

"Oh, Pepper-pot. I'm so sorry," apologized Ron as swept his daughter up into a big hug. "I can be a big insensitive prat sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" asked Rose teasingly as she hugged her father back.

"Oi! You've got quite a mouth on you little one," exclaimed Ron as he ruffled his daughter's wild red hair.

"Yeah, wonder where on earth I got that from, huh?"

"Jeeze Rosebud, you are really getting good at this!" complimented Ron as he released his daughter.

"Thanks," she chirped, but then her voice became serious once again, "I know you didn't mean it, Dad. You were only trying to help by making a joke of it to lessen the tension."

"Yeah," agreed Ron with a sigh, "I can't help it sometimes; it just seems to spill out of me when I'm nervous. And I am- but not because you might not get into Gryffindor! I… just am going to miss you Pepper-pot."

"Daddy…" whispered Rosie as she launched herself at her father. "I'm gonna miss you, too."

They stood there hugging for a moment, and part of Ron wished he could hold on to his baby girl forever. But he knew she was destined for great things. And it was time to let her fly…

When Ron finally pulled back, he placed his hands on Rosie's shoulders. "Whatever house you end up in honey, I'll be proud of you. You tell the sorting hat to put you wherever you think is best, okay?"

"Thanks, Dad…" said Rosie, still looking a bit unsure, "But Mum told me the hat picks for you."

"It does have the final say, dear. But it also takes into account what you want as well."

"Huh…" said Rose as she looked away ponderingly for a moment and then back at her father. "How do you know that?"

"That… is a question you should ask Uncle Harry…" replied Ron vaguely as he gave his daughter's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Now… is there anything else troubling you about going to Hogwarts?"

"I… well…" Rose answered hesitantly as she once again glanced away from her father, "Oh, rats. When did you become all perceptive, Dad?"

"Your mum has a way of rubbing off on people," answered Ron as he took his right hand off her shoulder and pointed his finger at her chest. "Now, _spill_ young lady."

"Well… it's… uh, f-friends…" stuttered Rose as she forced the words from her mouth, "You _know _my track record making them has never been very… well _good._"

Ron mentally sighed to himself as he remembered back to when Rosie went to a Muggle Preschool a few years ago. Hermione really wanted their children exposed to both Muggle and Magical education systems. Like her mother, Rosie seemed to get along better with the boys than the girls. The girls just seemed to think she was odd. It hurt Hermione so, because a similar thing had happened to her as well. Rosie so wanted to be friends with everyone that she drew pictures for the entire class… that she had magically made to move.

It was Rose's first display of accidental magic, and it broke both Ron and Hermione's hearts to have to take her out of the school. Both Hugo and Rose were home schooled by a tutor from that point on. So it made sense that Rosie was apprehensive about the same thing happening again now.

"Oh, Rosie. Mummy and I explained it to you though. They didn't understand that you were a witch and it scared them. The same thing won't happen at Hogwarts…"

"But it did to Mum!" cried Rose as tears started to form in her eyes. "She told me last night when I went to bed, about how long it took for her to make friends! And I don't think I'm going to have a bloody troll attack on my side this time!"

"Rose Weasley!" exclaimed Ron in surprise, "That is not the only reason Uncle Harry and I became friends with your mother!"

"But-"

"No buts! You may not believe it, but I think you are quite good at making friends."

"Oh, yeah?" challenged Rosie with a snort, "Name one."

"Al," answered Ron with complete confidence.

"Dad. He's my cousin. He's _family._ Al doesn't count!" she explained rationally, trying to make her father see reason.

"What about James? He's your cousin and you aren't friends with him," pointed out Ron.

"That's because James is an arrogant twat!"

"True," laughed Ron as he thought of mischievous nephew, "But he is _family_, as you put it; just like Al. So by your logic, shouldn't you be friends with both of them?"

"I- well… huh. I guess I didn't think about it that way," replied Rosie in surprise.

"It's okay, honey. I get why you're scared," said Ron reassuringly. "When I went to Hogwarts, I thought the only reason people would be nice to me was because they were friends with my brothers."

"Oh come on now, Dad," said Rose in disbelief, "You've always been good with people. Just look how fast you became friends with Uncle Harry on the train."

Ron laughed at his daughter and said, "Just because Harry and I sat together on the train, dear, did not mean we had already decided to be best friends for life. And I would also like to point out, that other than your mother and uncle; I really didn't have that many close friends at Hogwarts."

"I- but-" replied Rose as she tried to break past her speechlessness. "But- you're so _cool! _Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?"

"Well trust me Rosie-bud, not many people thought so then. I was quite invisible, poor, and unpopular."

Rose looked up at her father in shock.

"Really?"

"Yup, but regardless of all that; your Uncle Harry and I just seemed to click. In much the same way you and Al did the first time…. "

Ron thought back to first time they put Rose and Al in a playpen. They took one look at each other and immediately started laughing and playing together. The two children had pretty much become a duo from that moment on.

"You're Al's best friend because he likes you for who you are. It has nothing to do with family. And it may take a little while, but I'm sure you'll make more good friends at Hogwarts as well. The main thing to remember about friends, Rosebud; is that it's the _quality_, not the quantity."

"What do you mean?"

"I've known people with tons of friends, but when things got rough, none of them stuck around to help them. You are a great judge of character Rose; I can already tell. I'm sure you and Al will find true friends that will last through the rest of both of your lifetimes."

"Oh, Daddy," said Rose as she launched herself at her father to give him one last hug. "You're just so full of it sometimes."

"_**WHAT?**_ Hey, I'm trying to be inspirational here you little brat!" he exclaimed and started tickling her mercilessly again.

After a few minutes, Ron finally let up and asked, "So, are you ready to take Hogwarts by storm now?"

"I guess so," laughed Rose as she got up and looked at the clock.

"Oh no, it's almost time! We're going to be late! Oh, where are my robes!" she gasped and started frantically digging through her trunk.

"_Crisis__ averted,__"_ thought Ron as he walked toward the door. "Don't worry kiddo. We'll get you to the station on time."

"Thanks Dad, I-" she started to say, but then stopped for a moment. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, honey," said Ron with a smile. "But don't worry. We'll all be here when you get back."

"I know… But is… is Hugh going to be okay? I mean…"

Ron laughed, walked over, and ruffled her hair again. Rosie was a good big sister.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Mum, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, and I are going to take him and Lily around Diagon Alley after we drop you off so they don't feel left out."

"Awww! That sounds like fun. I want to go, too," she replied with a pout.

"Sorry Pepper-pot, but you can't have it both ways."

"Yeah, you're right," she sighed and turned back to her trunk. "But you better send me some Chocolate Frogs, okay? I still have to find Hufflepuff and Uncle Neville's cards!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," he laughed and turned to leave the room.

"Now get going!" Ron exclaimed as he shut the door, "The Hogwarts train waits for no man, even the Great Harry Potter; which I unfortunately know from firsthand experience!"

And with that, Ron left the room.

* * *

><p>The Weasley family quickly ate breakfast and rushed out of the house in a flurry of feathers and chaos.<p>

As Ron drove, he made several smug comments about how safely he was driving. He and Hermione exchanged their normal banter in the car, making their children laugh. Ron found a nice parking spot a few blocks down from King's Cross railway station. The family then quickly found a trolley and made their way through the crowd. People and merchants were scattered about throughout the place as always. Ron had to try quite hard to contain his laughter when he saw several Muggles look at them strangely for having an owl in a cage.

And then, there it was: Platform 9 and ¾.

It had been such a painfully long time since Ron had seen it. But there it was, just as stationary as ever. It gave him a profound feeling of nostalgia. Ron then turned to look at his wife and noticed she had the same pensive expression on her face.

So many memories…

"Uh, Mum? Dad? Earth to Dad!" yelled Hugo snapping Ron out of his reverie. "You two can reminisce about the good old days later! We're gonna be late!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Okay, Hugh and Rosie. Take tight hold of the trolley and run right at the divider. Your mum and I will be right behind you."

The two siblings gave each other wide grins, grabbed the cart, and took off at a fast run. The second they hit the pillar they were taken to the platform.

"After you, madam," said Ron to Hermione with a bow. She just laughed at his silly antics and made her way through with Ron following close behind.

The Weasleys then wove their way through the many groups of families sending their children off to Hogwarts Academy. The large, red train filled the station with smoke. It was just as impressive as Ron remembered it.

Finally, they came to a stop at the back of the very last carriage.

"I think this is a good place to wait for Harry and Ginny, they'll most likely be late trying to rein in the _Wrecking__ Crew,__"_ said Ron using his nickname for James and Al.

"Oh, Ron," scolded Hermione with a roll of her eyes. "They are not that bad."

"Do I have to remind you what they did to our living room that one time, or why Al's bedroom still smells a bit like burnt troll dung?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it, knowing there was nothing she could say in defense of that.

Ron smirked knowing that he had won. James and Al acted very much like Ron and the twins had at that age. James teased and argued with Al constantly, and while Lily was a bit of a trouble maker, the youngest Potter was nothing compared to the _Wrecking__ Crew. _The two having earned the title when James, in his first display of magic, made the _entire_ wall between his and Al's room disappear. Al retaliated a few weeks later with _his_ first display of magic by blowing James up like a balloon and kicking him around the house. Needless to say, the Potter home was in ruins and two little boys got their arses good and grounded. And since then, the brothers were known throughout the Weasley family as the _Wrecking __Crew_.

Ron sighed as he remembered how distraught Harry had been over that incident….

"_I don't get it," said Harry as he paced worriedly in front of Ron and George. "They're brothers! Why are they acting like this?"_

_Both Ron and George just turned and looked at each other before bursting out into laughter._

"_Oi! I'm being serious you two!" exclaimed Harry with a stomp of his foot. "The way their acting is really concerning me."_

"_W-we know Harry, it's just- it's just-" tried George, but he was laughing too hard._

"_What George is trying to say," squeaked out Ron, "is you shouldn't worry. Brothers just act like that sometimes."_

"_That's what Ginny said," responded Harry with a defeated sigh. "But Ron, you and the rest of your brothers never fought like this!"_

_This statement just sent Ron and George into another fit of laughter; George even fell off his chair and started shaking on the floor. _

"_Oh, Harry! You poor, naïve little man!" croaked George between his merriment. _

_Harry's skin turned red as balled his hands into fists. _

"_Mate, I'm sorry but… you have no idea the things George, Fred, and I used to do to each other when we were younger. Heck, the twins pretty much treated me like a pair of saints by the time you came in the picture!" exclaimed Ron as he started banging the armrest of the chair with his hand._

"_Really…" said Harry in disbelief as his anger dissipated.  
><em>

"_I have two things to say to you, Harry," said Ron, holding up his fingers. "**Spider ****Teddy ****bear** and **Unbreakable**** Vow, **and trust me mate, those were only a few of the things those jackals did to me when we were younger."_

_At hearing those words, Harry became quite pale, most likely thinking of all the horrible things that were yet to come. _

"_Shit," said Harry as he fell back into his chair in defeat. _

"_Aw… don't be like that," said Ron as he got up and walked over to his best friend. "Even with all the crap Fred and George used to do to me, in the end, we still loved each other."_

"_Yeah," agreed George as he recovered with a cough, "It's just how brothers act sometimes. Heck, if Fred and I grew out of it, I'm sure James and Al will…"_

"_I guess…" said Harry hesitantly as he wrung his hands in worry. "It's just… since I never had a brother at that age… the only thing I can compare it to is… my relationship with Dudley. And that terrifies me."_

_Ron and George gave each other serious looks. Harry's relationship with Dudley had gotten better over the years; they even called each other from time to time to catch up. But overall, it was not a good thing for Harry to think of when it came to his sons. _

_Ron then stepped forward and placed a supportive hand on Harry's shoulder. _

"_Yeah, I guess if I had gone through something like that, I'd freak-out about the stuff they do to each other, too," replied Ron giving Harry a sad smile._

"_Tell you what little brother," said George as he reached out and ruffled Harry's hair like a child. "If Ronniekins and I ever notice things going beyond the boundaries of brotherly fighting, we'll let you know and try to step in, okay?"_

_Harry looked at the two of them for a second and then agreed with a smile._

Since then, Harry became more at ease with his feuding sons. They were still a pair of little terrors, but they were already much better than they used to be.

And so, the Weasley family stood there waiting for the Potters to finally arrive.

Ron looked nervously at the gold watch his mum and dad had given him for his 17th birthday. The time of departure was quickly drawing nearer and there was still no sign of the rambunctious Potters.

"Where are they?" asked Rose anxiously as she stood on her tippy toes in an attempt to see over the growing crowd. "You don't think Al already got on the train without me, do you?"

"Please," Ron replied with a snort, "I highly doubt Al can tie his shoes without you, let alone go off to Hogwarts."

"Now, Ron," scolded Hermione as she tried not to laugh, "That's just mean."

"Al would do fine without me," answered Rose as she looked around the platform sadly. "He's the son of Harry Potter after all."

"Oh? I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Ron replied as he placed a reassuring hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Potters usually need a Weasley to help keep their head on straight. Just look what happened to James without one."

"What the heck are you taking about?" asked Rose with annoyance, "James does have one; his name is Fred."

"Rose, watch the language there," warned Hermione lightly as she two started looking around the platform for the tardy family.

"Well…" said Ron with a snicker, "Potters should preferably have one that _isn__'__t_ the spawn of one of our family's most notorious trouble makers."

Rosie chuckled a little at that, but quickly became solemn again.

"You don't think…" she asked worriedly, "Hogwarts will change our relationship, do you?"

Ron and Hermione traded a glance. When they both became parents, they had agreed to never sugarcoat life for their kids. When their children asked a question, they would give them an honest answer.

"All friendships are tested at some time or another, Rose," said Hermione seriously. "But for one as strong as yours, it will most likely stay intact. The key is to be honest with one another's feelings and talk it through when a problem arises."

"I… Okay, Mum. We'll try," replied Rose as she walked a bit away from her parents to stare off into the smoke filled crowd.

Ron stared at his daughter's back, watching her wild red hair fly around her. His Rosebud would be a force to be reckoned with at Hogwarts, he was sure of it.

The sound of a faintly ringing bell caused Ron to look up just as four distinct figures emerged out of the mist. Harry and Ginny along with Lily and Al had finally arrived. They quickly moved to the Weasley family's side.

"Hi," gasped Al in relief as he looked at Rose.

Yes, Ron was sure that the duo would be just fine.

Ron immediately asked Harry if he had any trouble parking, once again rubbing his success to Hermione. When his wife was out of earshot though, he told Harry about the Confundus Charm he had used on the instructor, making his brother-in-law laugh. Poor Harry seemed quite tense so Ron decided to ramp up his jokes.

After he and Harry had loaded all the trunks, they returned just in time to hear Hugo and the red-headed Lily discussing what houses they'd be sorted into when they went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," teased Ron without thinking, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!_" reprimanded Hermione as he heard Hugo and Lily laugh. But Ron's attention had already been grabbed by something he saw out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly glance back at Harry and nodded over to where the balding Draco Malfoy stood on the platform with his wife and son.

The little boy was the spitting image of his father and it made Ron's stomach turn. He knew he shouldn't judge the child by the things his father had done, but at that moment, Ron was finding it hard not to. The air between the two families had cleared over the years, but they still weren't on friendly terms by any means.

Ron briefly commented on the boy, telling Rosie to beat the pants off him in every class. There was something about his and Hermione's daughter putting the Malfoy heir to shame that filled him with great joy.

Hermione of course scolded him again, but her voice held a bit of amusement as well.

He apologized, but simply couldn't resist adding in one last joke about marrying a purebood.

Rosie looked up at him and sent her father quite the glare of annoyance.

It was then, that James came running out of the crowd yelling, "Hey!"

While Al looked exactly like Harry, right down to his ruddy round spectacles, James had inherited Harry's dark hair and Ginny's brown eyes. James Sirius Potter was quite the sly little prankster and did his namesakes proud.

James was simply bursting with the news that he had seen Teddy Lupin, Remus and Tonks' son, kissing Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's eldest daughter.

This of course was no surprise to the grown ups, which annoyed James to no end. They had seen the signs that Teddy and Victoire were becoming more than friends for quite some time now.

Lily commented that he would officially be part of the family then. But the truth was; Teddy was already a major part of all their lives. After the war, Harry had asked Andromeda if he could adopt Teddy. She politely refused his offer, saying that she wished to raise her grandson. From that point on, Teddy and Andromeda pretty much became unofficial Weasleys. They were invited to all family events and gatherings. And Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron made it their mission to be very much part of Teddy's life. Even though Teddy missed his parents, the entire Weasley family made sure he was never short on love.

Harry then made a joke about him already being at their home every other day. And James immediately jumped on the opportunity, suggesting that Teddy move in so he and Al could share a room.

"No," was Harry's firm reply, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

"_Yeah, __putting __the__ Wrecking __Crew__ together __in __the __same __room__ is __not __a __smart __idea,__" _thought Ron happily.

Harry then glanced at the gold watch that Ron's parents had given him for his 17th birthday and announced that it was time to say goodbye.

"Oh, honey!" exclaimed Hermione as she swept her daughter up into an emotional hug. "I'm going to miss you so very much!"

"Me too, Mum," said Rosie into Hermione's shoulder.

"Study hard and stay safe, dear," his wife whispered as she reluctantly pulled back.

"Good luck, Pepper-pot," said Ron as he bent over to hug his daughter as well. "I know you'll do great. Make time for fun and friends as well, okay?"

"I will, Dad," laughed Rosie into his chest.

As Ron stepped back, he put an arm around his wife and let Hugo have his turn.

"You holding up alright?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Yes," she answered. "It's just hard to watch her go."

"Don't do _too _well in all your classes, Rose," teased Hugo merrily. "You'll make me look bad once I get there."

"Oh, stop it you!" exclaimed Rose as she broke the hug to slap him on the arm. "You're just as smart as I am. Now, don't sulk because I'm gone. And write me whenever you can. "

"Okay, okay," he agreed with laughter in his voice.

"We'll all write to you a lot," said Hermione firmly, "Won't we, _Ron?_"

Ron put on his most affronted look and quipped, "For my daughter, I would do _anything._ Even put on display my abysmal writing skills."

This earned him a hit from both his wife and daughter while Hugo just stood back and laughed.

"Oi!" he exclaimed rubbing at his arm. "Why am I always surrounded by violent women?"

"Because for some reason we put up with you!" exclaimed Rosie as she leapt forth to give her father one last hug.

"Thanks again for the pep talk, Dad," she whispered softly before letting him go.

"Anytime, sweetheart," replied Ron as the doors on the scarlet train started to slam shut.

"You'd better get on," said Ron sadly as Hermione and Hugo each gave Rose one last quick hug.

Rose's bright red hair flew wildly in the wind as she spun around and leapt into the nearest door of the carriage.

Ron turned to look at Harry as he spoke his parting words to his youngest son. Whatever he had said, must have satisfied the boy, because seconds later he was bounding up the stairs to join Rosie. Both children's faces were filled with the excitement of starting a new adventure.

Harry then walked up and stood next to the train. All the children inside then suddenly stuck their heads out the windows to catch a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter.

Even now, after all these years, Harry was still being stared at by people and judged. But he had eventually gotten used to it.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose stuck their heads out the window trying to see what was going on.

Ron immediately jumped in to save Harry from embarrassment by saying pompously, "Don't let it worry you. It's me, I'm extremely famous."

This made Al, Rose, Hugo, and Lily all laugh. The train then blew its whistle and started to move with Harry walking along with it.

As his friend passed by, Ron could hear the ringing of the tiny gold bell that hung discreetly around Harry's neck. The bell had been a present from Ginny. Or rather, Ginny had gotten it for Harry at Ron's request.

You see, Ron had been quite serious about putting a bell on Harry. It had taken a few years, but he had finally found a way to do it. Even as a grown man, his best friend and brother _still_ found a way to get into all kinds of trouble.

So with the help of Hermione and Luna's combined brainpower, they were able to create a small bell that only those who loved Harry could hear. It became _immensely_ helpful to Ron, especially when they were on the job. Of course… they had to come up with a good excuse to make Harry _wear_ the bloody thing, without him knowing of its true purpose…

_Harry held the bell up to Ron with a look of disgust. _

"_Ron, what the heck am I going to do?" asked Harry indignantly, "I can't wear this thing, it's like jewelry!"_

"_Look mate, do you really want to piss off my sister again with the wedding just a few days away? Because if you refuse to wear it, I can assure you she's going to hex your bollocks clean off!"_

"_But-but-" stuttered Harry as he looked at the little bell in defeat._

"_You can hide it under your shirt you know. And it's a hell of a lot better than that ugly thing Lavender got me for Christmas 6th year. Besides, you heard Ginny, its Weasley tradition. Mum and Dad'll be hurt too, if you refuse," said Ron, adding the final blow._

_Harry just let out a mournful sigh and placed the bell around his neck commenting, "Well at least it doesn't make noise…"_

It of course _did_, only Harry couldn't hear it. And Ginny's cover story of it being "tradition" for a female Weasley to give her new husband a bell as a wedding present, had worked _quite_ well. The entire family gladly agreed to support story after Harry almost kicked the bucket for the tenth time that year.

And granted… the story _could_ be true for all they knew… considering that Ginny had been the first female Weasley to have been born in hundreds of years…

But Harry didn't _**need**_ to know that.

And who's to say that they couldn't make a tradition of it now?

Ron and Hermione waved their hands as they watched their daughter and Al slowly drift away with the train. They were off to start a brand new adventure. Ron longed to go along with them, but those days were far behind him now.

Once the train was out of sight, Hermione grabbed Ron and buried her face into his chest. Ron placed a kiss on the top of her head and looked up at the tracks again. Harry was still standing at the edge of the platform with his hand raised in farewell, long after the train had gone. Ginny then slowly walked up to help console him. Hogwarts day was always rough on Harry.

But they would all get through it together.

The life Ron had now was almost like the one he had dreamed of as a child.

It wasn't perfect, and it never would be; not without his family being whole and all the countless loved ones they had lost.

Ron and Hermione's life wasn't perfect.

But it was close.

And when all was said and done, that was enough for Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE END-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s**** Notes:** It's done! Yay! Hope all of you liked my slice of life ending. I really wanted it to be rich and in depth and just add on what Rowling mentioned. I also tried to connect it back to my other fic _Ministry __Misadventures,_ which follows the ongoing adventures of the trio as they work in the ministry. And I'll start writing new chapters for that hopefully starting sometime in the New Year.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me through the whole story. It was so much fun to write and I'm happy that I was able to bring all of you a little joy.

I'm keeping my fingers crossed to get this fic up to a 100 reviews here at the end, so if you enjoyed it, _please_ take a few seconds to review!

And with that, I'm going to finally have a chance to play Skyrim. Woot!

Write all of you again soon!


End file.
